De sang et de cendres Ancienne version
by Drake Stormrider
Summary: Les humains n'aiment pas les vampires. Pourtant, il arrive qu'ils aient besoin d'eux tout de même.../ UA, rating T par sécurité. / En cours de réécriture
1. Prologue

**_Auteur : Drake Stormrider_**

**_Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez de l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à JKR !_**

**_Blabla : Ouais, il ne m'aura pas fallu longtemps avant de poster une autre histoire. Mais l'idée m'est venue tantôt en écoutant du Within, alors j'ai pas résisté. Comme le dit si bien Oscar Wilde, "La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder."_**

**_Alors, quelques petites précisions. Cette fic est un UA, de l'univers de HP je n'ai gardé que les personnages, et quelques petits éléments. _**

**_Autre chose, ce sera un shonen ai. Pas de lemon de prévu donc, mais si les relations entre hommes vous gênent, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin ! _**

**_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous laisse avec le prologue. Et n'oubliez pas la ptite review, jsuis toujours aux anges quand j'en reçois, et je promet de répondre à toutes !_**

**_Bonne lecture, et bienvenue dans mon petit univers !_**

* * *

La foule était excitée, formant une masse dense sur la place du village. Pas de fête pourtant, mais un événement particulier... Très particulier même. L'un d'entre eux avait surpris une engeance du Mal non loin du village, et était parvenu à le capturer. Inutile de précisé que cet homme était à présent le héros local, le récit de son combat avait déjà fait le tour de la place. Amplifié un peu plus à chaque fois.

D'autres murmures s'élevèrent soudain de la foule, comme le Maire s'avançait vers la créature attachée, pour prendre la parole.

« Mes amis, cette capture est une grande nouvelle ! »

Ses mots furent salués par un tonnerre d'applaudissements, qu'il calma d'un geste de la main.

« Toutefois, il ne faudrait pas nous précipiter et gâcher l'occasion qui nous est offerte d'éliminer une telle engeance ! »

La foule se tut, étonnée par les derniers propos. Seul un homme manifesta vivement sa colère.

« Pourquoi ! Il est là, à notre merci ! Nous devrions le tuer maintenant ! Pourquoi attendre ? »

« Guérald, mon ami, je comprends ta hâte. Mais tu sais comme moi combien ces créatures sont difficiles à abattre. Une seule erreur, et c'est comme si rien n'avait été fait. Pour être sûrs du résultat, j'ai fait appel au Prêtre du village voisin. Il arrivera demain aux premières heures, et nous procèderons alors ! »

Le dénommé Guérald fit la moue. Bien sûr il aurait préféré tuer la créature lui-même, mais il devait bien avouer qu'un Prêtre serait plus qualifié que lui en la matière. Autour de lui, des murmures d'approbation saluèrent l'idée du maire, et ça acheva de le convaincre de ne pas protester plus.

« Bien puisque tous sont d'accord, je vous propose d'aller fêter tout cela dans la Grange, ce n'est pas tout les jours que ça arrive ! »

Puis il s'éloigna de la créature, rapidement suivi de ses administrés, en direction d'une grande bâtisse de bois. Il n'était pas nécessaire de surveiller le monstre. Après tout il était solidement attaché, et bien trop affaibli pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Mais tout le monde ne quitta pas la place. Une ombre, qui s'était tenue en retrait pendant tout le discours du maire, s'approcha timidement. Observant la créature capturée. Cette dernière était ligotée sur une grande croix, ses vêtements en lambeaux laissant entrevoir une peau écorchée et contusionnée. L'oeuvre de Guérald et des villageois. Les liens, bien trop serrés entamaient sa chair, ajoutant d'autres blessures à celles déjà existantes.

L'ombre s'avança encore, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un pas de la croix.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Alors qu'il le croyait inconscient, la créature releva soudain la tête, fixant son regard gris acier dans celui de l'ombre. Un regard aussi acéré que ses crocs, qu'il dévoilait à présent d'un sourire.

« La question serait plutôt « Que suis-je », non ?

L'ombre sursauta. La voix de la créature était légèrement éraillée, sûrement à cause des traitements subis. Mais malgré cela, elle avait quelque chose de fascinant, d'hypnotisant. De séduisant. C'était ainsi qu'ils ensorcelaient leurs victimes, en leur faisant perdre la tête...

« Je sais ce que tu es. Dis moi plutôt quel est ton nom. »

« Seulement si tu me révèle le tien... »

« Je suis Harry. Harry Potter. Et toi ? »

Le prisonnier marqua une courte pause, manifestement hésitant. Son nom était quelque chose de précieux, et même s'il était à l'article de la mort, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le révéler à un simple humain. Et si c'était un piège ?

« Tu peux m'appeler Dray... »

« Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le prisonnier sourit de nouveau. Perspicace le petit. Quoique... On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que son interlocuteur était petit. Il était jeune, certes, mais sa taille était tout à fait normale pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il avait des cheveux bruns, qui semblaient n'avoir pas été coiffés pendant des semaines. Et des yeux vert, d'un vert émeraude particulièrement vif.

« Que me veux-tu, Harry ? »

Car c'était ça la véritable question au fond. Pourquoi un simple humain l'aborderait-il, alors qu'il était enchaîné à une croix, et à sa merci ?

« J'ai besoin de ta force. Je dois... je dois être fort pour faire quelque chose. »

« Impossible. »

« Comment ça ?! Tu vas mourir demain, et tu refuses ? Et si je te libère en échange ?

Le prisonnier soupira. Les hommes et leur ignorance. Ils pensaient toujours que c'était facile de devenir fort, aussi fort que lui et ses congénères.

« Je suis trop épuisé pour te transformer. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine. » renifla-t-il avec dédain.

Le brun observa son vis à vis un instant, décider à ne pas montrer la colère qui montait progressivement en lui à mesure que le vampire refusait de l'aider. Car c'en était bien un. Ces canines longues et pointues, cette peau diaphane brûlée par le peu de soleil qu'elle avait subi le désignait clairement en tant que tel.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Si tu deviens comme moi, tu devras fuir tout ceux que tu connais, ceux que tu aimes, la lumière du jour, vivre parmi les ombres, parmi d'autres créatures bien moins agréables et sympathiques que nous le sommes. Tu devras tuer pour te nourrir, tuer pour survivre, tuer pour tout. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, comment pourrais-tu supporter tout cela ? Tu ne survivra pas une seconde ! »

Harry baissa la tête. Tout cela, il le savait. Il avait lu assez de livres sur le sujet. Mais sa décision était prise. Il voulait venger ses parents, et pour ça il était prêt à tous les sacrifices...

« Fuir les gens que je connais ? Pas grave. Je ne connais pas grand monde de toute façon. Fuir les gens que j'aime ? Ils sont déjà morts, ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Et je n'ai pas peur de tuer. J'ai déjà supporté bien plus que ce que tu sembles croire... »

Dray soupira de nouveau. Harry, comme tous les humains, était entêté. Mais étrangement, il le fascinait. Il n'avait que quelques centaines d'années, ce qui était jeune pour un vampire. Et il était encore curieux des hommes. Ce fut ce qui motiva sa décision.

« Je t'aiderai. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pensait pas que convaincre le prisonnier serait si facile ! Mais aussitôt après, il réalisé qu'il ne lui avait pas promis ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu feras de moi un des tiens ? »

« J'ai dit que je t'aiderai, ça devrait te suffire. C'est ça ou rien. »

Le brun hésita un instant, mais l'offre était beaucoup trop intéressante pour qu'il refuse.

« Très bien... »

Il sortit alors un couteau de sa poche, et s'approcha de la croix, sectionnant les liens qui retenaient le vampire en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser davantage. Puis il se recula légèrement, jetant les cordes au loin alors que le vampire faisait quelques pas vacillants.

Ce dernier secoua doucement la tête, libérant sa chevelure d'un blond presque argenté, avant de se tourner vers le brun. Avec sur les lèvres un sourire qui fit frissonner l'humain.

« Que... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Dray frémit, sentant l'odeur de la peur doucement émaner du jeune homme. Tant qu'il avait été attaché, ce dernier avait pu contrôler sa crainte. Mais maintenant que le vampire était libre, c'était autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il allait vraiment l'aider ? Il réalisa alors la folie de son acte, alors que le blond s'approchait.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit... »

« Tu as dit que tu m'aiderai ! »

Dray sourit un peu plus, dévoilant ses canines davantage.

« Bien sûr. Je n'ai qu'une parole. Mais si tu veux qu'au matin nous soyons loin d'ici, il va falloir me faire confiance. »

D'un pas, il franchit la distance qui le séparait encore de l'humain pétrifié par la peur. D'une main, il écarta doucement les cheveux, se penchant légèrement pour venir retracer la jugulaire d'un coup de langue. Puis sans prévenir, il y planta ses crocs, aspirant de longues gorgées de sang. Le liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge l'électrisa un instant, lui rappelant que c'était le premier repas décent qu'il faisait en plusieurs jours. Le sang humain avait cette saveur et cette qualité qu'on ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas en abuser. Il avait fait une promesse au garçon, et le laisser mourir aurait été aussi dégradant que d'avoir un loup-garou à sa merci pour le laisser s'enfuir. C'est à contrecœur qu'il cessa, alors que le corps dans ses bras perdait son tonus. Évanoui.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du blond, une énergie nouvelle coulait en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester là plus longtemps. Pas quand un des villageois pouvait sortir à n'importe quel instant de la grande pour donner l'alerte...

Sans plus de considération pour l'humain, il le balança sur son épaule comme un sac de patates, et s'éloigna à grands pas vers la forêt proche. Plus il mettrait de distance entre lui et ce maudit village, plus il serait en sécurité.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir maintenant.

* * *

**_Ca vous a plu ? pas du tout ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire avec une ptite review ^^_**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Disclaimer : Rien à moi (ou presque) tout à elle ^^**_

_**Blabla : Alors tout d'abord, MERCI ! Franchement, en publiant le premier chapitre, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant de succès ! Merci donc à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews (mon carburant ^^) et on mit l'histoire en fav ou en alert ! Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir, et j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas !**_

_**Voilà donc la suite comme demandé ^^ **_

_**Petite précision : Je publierai un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines normalement, histoire de me laisser le temps d'avancer dans la rédaction des prochains chapitres. Mais il se pourrait que j'en fasse deux par semaine si c'est possible ^^ (dans tous les cas, le max sera d'une semaine !) Je vais essayer aussi d'allonger un peu les chapitre, je les trouve un chouya courts. Sauf si vous préferez des chapitres pas trop longs... Dites moi ce que vous préférez !**_

* * *

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit était sur le point de s'achever. Les premiers oiseaux s'éveillaient, lançant des trilles joyeuses dans les airs, saluant le soleil qui jaillirait d'un instant à l'autre au dessus de l'horizon.

Il se redressa légèrement, pour pouvoir observer les alentours. Il se trouvait dans uen forêt, allongé dans le creux formé par deux racines d'un arbre gigantesque. Son premier réflexe fut la panique. Où était sa chambre ? Sa maison ? Son village ? Puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire... La capture du vampire, la liesse des villageois, l'exécution reportée et l'occasion de parler au prisonnier, de conclure une sorte d'accord. Et au delà, c'était le trou noir.

"Réveillé ?"

Harry sursauta, avant de regretter aussitôt son geste trop brusque. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater, et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

"Apparemment oui... Bien, lève toi, on continue..."

Le brun hocha la tête et obtempéra, doucement cette fois. Dray se tenait à quelques pas de lui, et dès qu'il fut debout il s'éloigna le long d'un sentier empli de mauvaises herbes. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, même s'il n'aurait pas dit non à quelques heures de repos supplémentaire. Mais quelques heures de plus seraient fatales au blond...

"On va où ?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Garde ton énergie pour avancer. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps."

Dray sentit les yeux verts le foudroyer, et il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre à toutes les interrogations de l'autre. Il devait d'abord se mettre à l'abri. En temps normal, ainsi abrité par les arbres il aurait dû pouvoir se déplacer jusqu'à une heure après le coucher du soleil, pour peu qu'il n'y soit pas directement exposé. Cela aurait entraîné quelques brulures, certes, mais rien de grave qui n'aurait été soigné dans les heures suivant. Mais là... Il était bien trop affaibli pour résister à une quelconque menace. Le bénéfice qu'il avait tiré du sang frais de l'humain la nuit dernière s'était presque entièrement dissipé. Il fallait dire que transporter un poids mort pendant plusieurs heures n'était pas des plus reposant.

En gros, il jouait sa vie.

Mais la chance était avec lui aujourd'hui, car bientôt ils arrivèrent sur une route pavée. Enfin qui l'avait été à une époque. Tout ce qu'on en discernait à présent, c'était quelques pierres à moitié enfouies sous la mousse et es herbes folles. Il accéléra encore un peu, avant de s'arrêter devant une vieille grille, piquée par la rouille. Il attendit quelques instants que l'humain le rejoigne, et lui attrapa la main, traversant la grille en le tirant à sa suite.

Il entendit une explication de surprise derrière lui, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il commençait déjà à sentir sa peau le brûler, et il dû lutter contre la panique qui l'envahissait quand il frappa à la porte du manoir.

Les secondes semblèrent durer une éternité, puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin, sur un homme aux cheveux noirs mi longs, qui encadraient un visage sévère.

"Dra..."

"Tais-toi, et laisse moi passer..."

Sentant l'urgence dans la voix du blond, il s'effaça, laissant ce dernier entrer avec un soupir de soulagement, suivi de près par... un humain ?

"Tu nous ramène le dîner ? Comme c'est aimable à toi..."

"Il n'est pas là pour ça."

Harry fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, et sursauta quand leur hôte referma la porte derrière lui. A clef. Le mot "dîner" lui revint alors en mémoire, et son visage perdit instantanément toutes ses couleurs. Pour peu, il aurait pu rivaliser avec Dray sur ce point là...

"Tsss... un humain terrifié et en bonne santé, et on ne peut pas s'en servir ?"

"J'ai dit non."

"Quel gâchis..."

Le blond s'était assis un peu plus loin, sur les marches d'un vieil escalier en bois. Maintenant qu'il était à l'ombre, il semblait un peu mieux. Mais si peu... Sa peau était toujours abimée par le soleil et les mauvais traitements de la veille. Et il avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement. Chose que dû remarquer l'homme aux cheveux noirs, parce qu'il s'approcha rapidement, une mine inquiète sur le visage. N'écoutant pas les protestations du jeune homme, il le remit sur ses pieds et le traîna vers une pièce non loin, qui s'avéra être un petit salon. Harry les suivit, hésitant, restant à la porte. Il se trouvait dans une maison (fermée à clef) avec deux vampires, dont l'un en assez mauvais état et l'autre qui n'avait pas dîné... Même si Dray avait insisté pour qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Le brun sursauta en entendant la voix si proche de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir ! Il lutta quelques instants contre son cœur qui donnait l'impression de vouloir sortir hors de sa poitrine. Chose rendue difficile par le regard exaspéré de l'autre vampire, qui le fixait avec une lueur... d'envie ?

"Ha...Harry... euh... Monsieur... Harry Potter."

"Très bien monsieur Potter. Allez vous asseoir, en attendant que je m'occupe de votre... cas..."

D'un geste il lui indiqua une chaise, non loin d'une fenêtre condamnée. Chaise qu'il alla occuper sans perdre une seconde, préférant oublier provisoirement le "en attendant que je m'occupe de votre cas" pour observer autour de lui.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, meublée d'un grand canapé rouge (rouge sang ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer) sur lequel était installé Dray. Non loin de là, une vieille commode supportait un bougeoir en argent, qui illuminait la pièce de sa lueur vacillante. Et en dehors de la chaise sur laquelle il était installé, c'était tout l'ameublement de l'endroit. Probablement une sorte de salle d'attente, ou d'antichambre.

Il reporta son attention sur le vampire blond, plus ou moins contraint d'avaler un verre d'un liquide verdâtre, qui n'avait pas l'air du meilleur goût, à en juger par la grimace qu'il faisait. Puis un bol lui fut tendu, qu'il avala avec plus de facilité. L'instant d'après, il tombait endormi, et l'autre vampire le souleva doucement pour l'emporter hors de la pièce.

Déclenchant de nouveau l'inquiétude chez le brun. Tant que Dray avait été là, il s'était vaguement senti en sécurité. Très vaguement, certes, mais c'était certainement ce qu'il pouvait attendre de mieux dans sa situation. Mais maintenant... Et si l'autre décidait d'ignorer les recommandations du blond pour goûter son sang ? Et si il y avait d'autres vampires dans le Manoir, s'il y en avait un qui passait par là, le remarquait et décidait de s'offrir un casse-croûte ? Et si ...

"J'ai connu des lapins qui sentaient moins la peur que vous..."

Harry bondit littéralement de sa chaise, une nouvelle fois surpris.

"Je... je... je..."

"Aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Dray... me l'a fait promettre, et je ne rompt jamais une promesse."

"Il est où ? Dray je veux dire... Il va bien ?"

Le vampire se redressa, et lui tendit une coupe.

"N'ayez crainte, c'est juste une potion soignante. Pour humains évidemment."

Le brun accepta le verre, avant d'en boire le contenu cul sec. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix...

"Dray est dans une des chambres à l'étage. Il dort.... Je comptais d'ailleurs sur vous pour me dire pourquoi il se retrouve dans un tel état..."

"Il... il a été capturé par des gens de mon village. Mais comme le prêtre était pas là, ils ont reporté l'exécution au lendemain et..."

"Et ?"

"On a discuté, et il m'a promis son aide en échange de sa libération... Puis on s'est enfuis..."

L'homme hocha la tête en silence, avant de se relever pour récupérer le verre vides dans les mains du brun.

"C'est donc là qu'il était passé. Il ne vous a rien dit sur ce qui s'est passé avant sa capture ?"

"Non..."

"Bien. Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu. Une chambre pour vous est prête à l'étage. Suivez moi."

Il sortit de la pièce, dans un grand mouvement de la cape qu'il portait, et que Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver... impressionnant. Il s'empressa de le suivre, grimpant les marches deux à deux pour suivre l'allure rapide du vampire, qui s'arrêta finalement devant une porte.

"Je vous laisse. Il devrait y avoir des vêtements à votre taille dans l'armoire, et une salle de bain est attenante à votre chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose... Eh bien vous n'aurez qu'à appeler Dobby. Sur ce, je vous laisse..."

Puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant d'entrer dans une autre pièce, et de la verrouiller derrière lui.

Harry soupira, et entra dans la chambre. Même s'il avait dormi toute la nuit, il se sentait encore fatigué, certainement à cause de tout ce sang qu'il avait perdu. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'intéresser à la décoration, tout ce qu'il vit fut le grand lit à baldaquin. Sur lequel il se laissa tomber avec un soupir de bonheur, s'endormant presque aussitôt.

* * *

Le village était en pleine effervescence. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il tenait davantage de la ruche que du tranquille hameau qu'il était d'ordinaire. En effet, un villageois, un peu moins soul que les autres, avait remarqué l'absence du vampire et donné l'alerte. Depuis, tous les hommes avaient parcouru les bois alentours, à la recherche de la créature, tandis que les femmes protégeaient portes et fenêtres avec de l'ail, de l'eau bénite et des crucifix.

Mais au matin, quand le soleil s'était levé dans un brouillard épais, l'engeance maléfique n'avait pas été retrouvée. Pire. Un jeune du village manquait, un jeune homme qui avait perdu ses parents étant enfant, et qui travaillait pour l'aubergiste. Tout le monde redoutait le pire. Déjà, on murmurait que le vampire l'avait saigné à blanc avant de s'enfuir.

C'est donc dans cette ambiance, où se mêlait peur, méfiance, et inquiétude, que le prêtre arriva, accompagné de deux de ses fils. Le maire les repéra aussitôt et se porta à leur rencontre, ne parvenant pas à totalement dissimuler la panique qui ornait ses traits, ni sa fatigue.

"Eh bien, votre village est bien agité pour une heure aussi matinale..."

"Ah mais c'est que... l'engeance qu'on avait attrapé hier soir, celle que vous deviez éliminer... Elle s'est échappée..."

"Comment ? Vous m'aviez pourtant assuré qu'elle était solidement attachée !"

"Elle... elle s'est libérée... Les cordes étaient abimées, il a surement fait appel à des créatures ténébreuse pour s'enfuir..."

Le prêtre pesta, et descendit de son cheval, rapidement imité par ses fils.

"Commençons par le début. A quoi ressemblait cette créature ?"

"Eh bien... un vampire, avec des cheveux blonds. Et il avait aussi un collier... Guérald lui a enlevé, le voici..."

Le maire fouilla un instant dans ses poches et en sortit un vieux médaillon d'argent, frappé d'un M décoré de ce qui ressemblait à une liane. Impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit de net...

"Seigneur..."

Le prêtre lui arracha presque le collier des mains, avant de le tendre à son fils le plus agé.

"Un Malefoy..." murmura ce dernier, reconnaissant aussitôt le vieux symbole.

Le regard du maire allait du père au fils, manifestement curieux, mais il n'osait rien demander de précis.

"Il s'agit d'une des familles de vampires les plus puissantes qui existent. Dommage que celui que vous aviez capturé se soit enfui, l'éliminer leur aurait porté un coup dur..."

Le prêtre ne pouvait le croire. Lui qui poursuivait les membres de cette famille depuis si longtemps... Et ces stupides villageois l'avaient laissé s'échapper ! Il était en colère, mais il se réfrena. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit après tout...

"Il y a autre chose aussi..." poursuivit le maire, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Quoi !?"

"Eh bien, depuis la nuit dernière, un jeune a disparu du village... On pense que le vampire l'a tué..."

"Qui ça ?"

Le maire se tourna vers le deuxième fils du prêtre. Oh, il aurait préféré se trouver à un autre endroit en ce moment. Il savait pertinnement que sa nouvelle serait mal prise.

"Eh bien, il s'agit du jeune Harry..."

"Merci de nous en avoir informé !" répondit précipitamment le père. "A présent si vous pouviez nous indiquer un endroit tranquille..."

"Euh, ma maison, à votre disposition monsieur Weasley..."

Puis le maire s'éclipsa. Il avait eu chaud. Il avait vu la fureur briller un instant dans le regard du plus jeune. Mais Harry était son ami, alors c'était certainement normal...

Pendant ce temps, le trio s'enfermait dans la petite maison du maire. Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, le plus jeune explosa.

"Il s'en fiche ! Il s'en fiche que ce soit Harry ! Ca l'embête juste parce qu'il sait qu'on est amis ! Et ce crétin d'aubergiste, je vais lui dire ma façon de penser !"

"Les Dursley n'y sont pour rien si Harry a disparu, Ron. C'est la faute de ce vampire... De ce Malefoy..." commença le frère aîné.

"Mais Bill..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais." l'interrompit son père. "Nous n'avons qu'un seul ennemi, et pas le temps de nous occuper d'incompétents. A présent, nous devrons tout faire pour retrouver Harry... Et ce vampire..."

Ron hocha la tête. Bien sur qu'ils avaient d'autres priorité que ces idiots de Dursley...

"Bien, maintenant, décidons de ce que nous allons faire..."

* * *

_**Et voilà ! On avance tout doucement, au prochain chapitre, il y aura un peu plus d'explications sur tout ça ^^ A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Et hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab. Ce qui est à JKR appartient à JKR ^^**_

_**Blabla : Voilà donc la suite, avec un jour d'avance sur la date prévue. Parce que je n'aurais probablement pas le temps de poster demain, et que le chapitre est de toute façon prêt.**_

_**Merci à tous les reviewers (euses) et aux personnes qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte *___* Je pensais pas que ça intéresserait autant, mais j'en suis plus que ravie, ça me motive d'autant plus à continuer !**_

_**Je tâcherai d'augmenter la longueur des chapitres donc, mais je privilégierai la régularité sur la longueur toutefois ^^**_

_**Autre petite chose en passant ! J'ai lu dernièrement une fic que j'ai adoré, Le Prince de Sang Mêlé, de Nausicaa Leukolenos (elle est dans mes auteurs favoris ^^ Seule pour le moment mais j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lire beaucoup de fics). Je vous la conseille vivement, sans vouloir spoiler, elle vous plairait (Severus Snape/Lily Evans pour les personnages principaux ^^)**_

_**Voilà ! Je vais arrêter mon blabla, et je vais vous laisser lire ^^**_

* * *

Plusieurs heures avaient passé quand Harry émergea de son sommeil, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Et à nouveau il lui fallut quelques instants avant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se redressa légèrement, pour constater que son mal de tête avait cédé sa place à des vertiges. Probablement dûs au fait qu'il n'avait rien absorbé de consistant depuis près d'une journée, combiné à sa perte de sang. Un seul remède dans son cas, se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Que lui avait-dit l'autre vampire déjà ? S'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il devait appeler un certain... un certain... Une certaine personne dont il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir du nom. La belle affaire.

Avec un grommellement, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la petite salle d'eau, pour se laver rapidement, s'aspergeant copieusement le visage pour se rafraîchir. Puis il alla fouiller un peu dans l'armoire, emplie de vêtements disparates, quoiqu'à sa taille apparemment.

Il opta pour un pantalon de toile noire et une simple chemise blanche, un peu trop grande tout de même. Et il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Le fameux nom ne lui était toujours pas revenu en mémoire, et son estomac lui rappelait par de vigoureux grognements qu'il était vide. Et qu'il fallait remédier à la situation. Mais où trouver de la nourriture dans un repère de vampires ? Peut-être avaient-ils une cuisine... Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Il ouvrit la porte, et commença à explorer l'étage. Le couloir, dont les fenêtres étaient elles aussi condamnées (imaginez donc : vous avez une envie diurne, et vous vous retrouvez en tas de cendres sur le tapis... moyen). Seules quelques bougies diffusaient une lueur tremblotante, faisant bouger les ombres. Et créant par la même occasion une ambiance des plus lugubres. Intensifiée par les craquements qu'émettaient les vieilles planches sous ses pieds.

Malheureusement, sa visite ne lui servit à rien, l'essentiel des portes étant fermées à clef. Un escalier en bois donnait sur le dernier étage du manoir, mais il était bloqué en haut d'une porte, elle aussi close. Sa seule possibilité consistait à redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, en espérant qu'il y trouverait ce qu'il y cherchait. Son estomac faisait de plus en plus de bruit, et il doutait de pouvoir continuer longtemps...

Et là, à quelques pas du petit salon qu'il connaissait, s'ouvrait une pièce spacieuse, bien que peu éclairée. Mais on pouvait y voir des armoires, des plans de travails et autres ustensiles utiles à la confection de plats. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il fut déçu quand il constata que les placards renfermaient des bocaux de substances étranges, aux couleurs et textures variées. Assurément, il n'avait aucune envie de manger ces choses là...

"Que faites-vous ici ?" demanda soudain une voix froide à son oreille.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, et se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec l'autre vampire. Son coeur battait la chamade, et ses jambes décidèrent de ne plus le porter, le laissant s'asseoir au sol.

"Je vous fais tant d'effet que ça ? Je ne vous ai même pas encore touché..." demanda l'autre d'un ton sarcastique.

"Vous m'avez fait peur..." répondit le brun d'une voix cassée.

"Bien évidemment, tout l'intérêt était là... Que faites-vous ici ?"

L'humain se releva, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail derrière lui pour être sûr de ne plus rejoindre le sol. L'autre n'avait fait aucun geste pour l'aider, et s'était contenté de le fixer en silence, un rictus narquois sur les lèvres.

"Je cherchais à manger..."

"Ne vous avais-je pas dit d'appeler Dobby si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit ?"

Dobby ! Voilà le nom qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure !

"Je ne m'en souvenais plus..."

"Si jeune et déjà gâteux. Les humains sont si faibles... Dobby !"

Aussitôt, une créature, pas plus haute qu'un mètre et vêtue d'une vieille taie d'oreiller apparu, dans un pop sonore.

"Oui, Maître ?"

"Va chercher à manger pour deux. Moi et cet humain... Nous serons dans le salon."

L'étrange créature lança un coup d'œil surpris à Harry, mais acquiesça et disparu. Puis le vampire s'éloigna, ordonnant d'un geste sec au brun de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre pièce, meublée de canapés et de fauteuils disposés autour d'une vieille cheminée. Et dans le fond, se trouvait une table, quelque peu poussiéreuse. Évidemment, les vampires devaient rarement s'attabler pour dîner... Harry pris place, légèrement anxieux de nouveau. Puis Dobby réapparu, et déposa devant lui un plateau copieusement garni, puis une petite bouteille avec un verre devant son maître et disparu.

Et le brun se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture, oubliant un instant qu'il n'était pas seul et ses manières. A croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Les Dursley n'avaient pas pour habitude de lui donner sa part en quantité suffisante. Un bout de pain, de l'eau et une tranche de fromage constituaient l'essentiel de ses repas d'habitude. Alors que son cousin se baffrait avec des ragoûts, des rôtis, et autres plats que sa mère préparait pour les clients de l'auberge.

"Vous devriez manger moins vite ou votre estomac ne le supportera pas..."

Le brun marmonna vaguement quelque chose, rendu inaudible par la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait en bouche, mais obtempéra néanmoins. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se rendre malade. Pas en ce moment... Au bout de quelques minutes, son estomac fut suffisamment calé pour qu'il puisse ralentir la cadence, et surtout, poser des questions.

"Excusez moi, mais quel est votre nom ?"

Le vampire le fixa un instant, en silence, avant de verser le contenu de sa bouteille dans le verre. Un liquide épais et noir qui ressemblait fort à... du sang...

"Vous n'avez pas à connaître mon nom."

"Je vous appelle comment alors ?"

"Professeur, ce sera suffisant pour vous..."

Harry se tut quelques instants, avant de reprendre. Il avait beaucoup de questions, et il entendait bien avoir une réponse à toutes...

"Vous êtes un ami de Dray ?"

"Cela ne vous regarde pas."

"De sa famille ?"

"..."

"Une simple connaissance ?"

"Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans 'Cela ne vous regarde pas', Monsieur Potter ?"

Ca démarrait bien. Il sentait qu'il ne parviendrait à ne rien tirer de valable du vampire...

"Pourquoi avoir sauvé ... Dray ?"

"Parce que j'avais besoin de lui... On vous l'a dit, non ?"

"J'attendais plus de précisions Monsieur Potter..."

Harry le fixa quelques instants. Pas bien longtemps, les yeux noirs face à lui semblaient absorber toute lumière, et ne renvoyaient rien. Une impression assez gênante somme toute, qui le força à baisser les yeux.

"Je... Je voulais qu'il fasse de moi un vampire..."

"Voyez vous cela... Et qu'est ce qui vous a valu votre si géniale idée ?"

"On m'a toujours dit que les vampires étaient plus forts, et doués de certaines capacités que les hommes n'ont pas." Commença Harry. "Et j'ai besoin de devenir fort, pour accomplir quelque chose. Seulement Dray n'a pas voulu. Il a juste promis de m'aider, mais il ne m'a pas... transformé."

"Et il a bien fait..."

Le Professeur se leva, et fit quelques pas en direction de la cheminée, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Sans un mot, Harry alla s'asseoir en face, attendant la suite des explications.

"Voyez vous, la plupart d'entre vous sont persuadés qu'il n'y a que des avantages à être un vampire. Force, rapidité, endurance, acuité visuelle et auditive, une immortalité relative. Mais la plupart du temps, ils négligent trop les inconvénients de l'affaire. Plus de lumière du jour, vous êtes chassé comme une bête, condamné à vous repaître du sang de diverses créatures..."

"Je suis prêt pour tout cela..."

"C'est ce que vous croyez, Monsieur Potter, mais en réalité, on ne l'est jamais? Oh, bien sûr, on finit par s'y habituer, mais dire qu'on est prêt à endurer tout cela... c'est être naïf..."

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants. A peu de choses près, il venait de lui répéter ce que Dray avait déjà dit. Qu'il n'aurait pas la force pour tout supporter. Qu'il serait faible... Ses poings se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent.

"Vous ne savez rien de ma vie. Vous ne savez pas ce qui me pousse à faire ... à vouloir devenir un vampire. Vous n'avez pas le droit de juger que je ne serais pas apte à être un vampire..."

"Et que vous est-il arrivé de si terrible pour en arriver à cette extrême ? Un membre de votre famille est mort et vous souhaitez le venger ? Vous voulez devenir immortel ? Je les ai déjà entendu maintes et maintes fois ces excuses, Monsieur Potter, et Dray aussi. Comme beaucoup d'entre nous."

Il marqua une courte pause et reprit.

"Néanmoins, ce n'est pas à moi que revient la décision de vous intégrer ou non au clan. Car si vous devenez un vampire, vous vous joindrez à nous, votre sort sera lié au notre éternellement."

"Qui décidera ?"

"Le clan. Au complet. Ne vous attendez pas à être transformé parce que vous le demandez. Vos caprices sont loin d'être des ordres."

Puis il se leva, appela Dobby pour nettoyer la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Je vais m'occuper de Dray à présent. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de réfléchir sérieusement à tout cela. Il est encore possible de renoncer..."

Et avant que Harry ne riposte que c'était déjà tout vu (tous les humains disaient ça), il retourna rapidement à l'étage, et déverrouilla la porte du blond, pour la refermer avec soin derrière lui. Le jeune homme était assis sur son lit, un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire, mais réveillé.

"Déjà réveillé ? J'aurais pensé que tu dormirais plus longtemps..."

"Je me suis assez reposé..."

Le brun alla chercher un plateau sur un petit guéridon près de la porte, et le posa sur le lit.

"Encore une de vos potions ?"

"C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à te proposer mon garçon... Bois..."

Il lui tendit un verre de la même substance noire qu'il avait absorbé plus tôt. Un substitut au sang, efficace d'un point de vue nutritionnel, mais beaucoup moins plaisant au goût.

"Que t'es t-il arrivé ? J'ai reçu un message de ta mère voilà une semaine comme quoi tu avais disparu..."

Dray vida son verre d'un trait, faisant une belle grimace juste après.

"Disons que j'ai rencontré certaines personnes mal intentionnées..."

"Qui donc ?"

"Vous avez vraiment besoin de le demander ?"

"Les Weasley t'auraient sans doute tué sans sommations. Les Maraudeurs ?"

Le plus jeune acquieça en silence, et se rallongea.

"Que t'ont-t-ils fait ?"

"Rien d'inhabituel je vous rassure. Quelques humiliations devant leur meute de chiens galeux et une séquestration en bonne et dûe forme. J'ai réussi à m'échapper en profitant de l'imbécilité de l'un d'entre eux. Sauf que les humains m'ont attrapé..."

"Tu as eu de la chance, Draco... Beaucoup de chance..."

"De la chance ? Disons plutôt que j'étais une proie de choix pour leur prochain amusement mensuel..."

Le brun resta un instant sans rien dire. Les actions des Maraudeurs se faisaient de plus en plus hardies ces derniers temps. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus des Manoirs vampires, juste pour le plaisir de venir hurler sous leurs fenêtres. Bien sûr lui était plus ou moins à l'abri. La section de forêt dans laquelle il résidait était assez dangereuse pour dissuader même ces créatures velues.

"Il faut que je prévienne Mère..."

"Je l'ai déjà fait. Ils nous attendent pour demain soir au Manoir. Le temps que tu te remettes assez pour ce voyage..."

"Comment cela ?"

"Je compte l'effectuer de jour. Mais bien abrité, évidement." ajouta-t-il en voyant le blond blêmir.

"Encore une de vos carrioles ?"

"Encore une de mes carrioles comme tu dis. Ces idiots de Loups-Garous ne seront pas assez suicidaires pour s'attaquer à nous en plein jour..."

"Ca se tient... Ah, au fait..."

"Oui ?"

"Je... quel nom lui avez vous donné ? Que je ne commette pas d'impair..."

"Professeur. Et maintenant, dors. Ta mère va m'étriper si jamais tu as les traits tirés... Quant à ton père..."

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco, comme il refermait lentement les yeux, cédant de nouveau à un sommeil réparateur. En silence, l'autre vampire se leva, et réintégra sa propre chambre. L'humain rôdait encore dans la maison, et il préférait éviter de le croiser. Autant éviter les sources de tentation quand on le pouvait...

Il s'assit à son bureau, et ouvrit un vieux cahier dans lequel il consignait ses notes d'expérience, le feuilletant distraitement. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir continuer ses recherches tranquillement, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec ce problème sur les bras. Bon, évidemment, c'était un problème qui concernait tout le clan. Les Maraudeurs... L'un de leurs ennemis jurés, avec les Weasley. D'un côté, des hommes à moitié loups, menés par l'idiot fini qu'était Sirius. De l'autre, un homme à moitié fou, qui était persuadé qu'en éradiquant les Malefoy il sauverait le monde. Tous des imbéciles, qui avaient toujours préféré ne pas regarder plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Et puis cet humain qui voulait devenir l'un d'eux. Sans rien savoir de ces guerres... Il faudrait le lui apprendre tôt ou tard. A moins qu'il ne faille lui montrer la vérité nue. Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune renoncerait. Même s'il n'appréciait pas tant que ça la compagnie des autres, il n'aurait souhaité à personne ce qu'il avait subi... Certes, ça lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais s'il avait pu choisir à ce moment là, nul doute qu'il aurait opté pour la mort. La vraie. Pas cet état étrange dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement...

Il poussa un long soupir, et se plaça correctement à son bureau, pour travailler un peu, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Ce n'était pas le moment de broyer du noir...

* * *

Lorsqu'elle vit revenir son mari et ses trois fils, Molly Weasley se douta tout de suite que quelque chose s'était mal passé. Ils étaient revenus trop vite pour avoir eu le temps d'éliminer la créature pour laquelle on les avait appelés... Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait sa réponse en temps et en heure, aussi se contenta-t-elle de les acceuillir chaleureusement comme à son habitude, et de leur servir une tasse de thé.

Père et fils s'installèrent dans le salon, sombre et silencieux. Arthur semblait pensif, et attendait visiblement que le reste de la famille descende. Bill jettait de fréquents coups d'œil à Ron, qui broyait visiblement du noir. Puis, quand toute la famille fut présente, installée comme elle pouvait sur les sièges du salon, Arthur se leva.

"Nous sommes allés au village voisin aujourd'hui. On devait éliminer une engeance du Mal..."

"Ca, tu nous l'a dit hier soir..." nota Fred.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si grave ?" poursuivi son jumeau George.

"Ils avaient capturé un Malefoy..."

Le silence se fit. Tout le monde savait que ce clan de vampire étaient leurs pires ennemis.

"Avaient capturé... " nota Molly. "Ils l'ont libéré ?"

"On ne sait pas au juste ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais au matin, il avait disparu. Et un villageois avec lui."

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil désolé à sa femme. Il savait à que point elle appréciait le petit, elle le considérait comme un fils depuis la mort de ses parents quelques années plus tôt. Il ne lui aurait pas resté de famille proche, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait adopté.

"C'était Harry."

De nouveau le silence s'abattit. Mais lourd, et étouffant. Sur son siège, Ron crispait les poings, dans un essai manifeste pour contrôler sa colère. Sans se rendre compte qu'il était le point de mire d'une bonne partie des regards.

"On n'a retrouvé aucun corps pour l'instant." reprit le chef de famille. "Il y a encore un espoir de le retrouver donc..."

"Ce n'est pas le genre des Malefoy d'emporter des prisonniers avec eux..." fit alors remarquer Percy. "Et s'ils l'avaient déjà capturé quand ils ont envoyé leur messager, le vampire devait être en piteux état. En toute logique, il aurait vidé Harry de son sang et l'aurait abandonné sur place, non ?"

"Les Malefoy sont des fous sanguinaires. Qui sait ce qui peut bien leur passer par la tête ? Il aura pu emporter ce pauvre Harry pour le... finir plus tard..." soupira Molly.

"S'il l'avait vampirisé en partie pour avoir assez d'énergie pour s'enfuir ?" renchérit Ginny, assise aux côté de sa mère.

"Ridicule..." souffla Arthur. "Les vampires n'épargnent personne. Ce qu'ils commencent ils l'achèvent. Et ils ne sont pas du genre à se coltiner un poids mort juste pour avoir de quoi se mettre sous la dent plus tard..."

"Pourtant s'il avait mordu Harry, on aurait retrouvé le corps..." nota Fred.

"Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence ?" émis George, pas très persuadé de son fait.

"Il est peut-être allé voir Hermione... Et il n'aura pas pris la peine de prévenir les Dursley..." poursuivit Molly, une nuance d'espoir dans la voix. "Il faut vérifier. Je suis sûr qu'il sera là bas..."

Arthur hocha la tête, et se leva, l'air las.

"Très bien. Demain, Ron, tu iras avec Fred et Georges chez Hermione. Percy, et Bill, j'aurai besoin de vous pour travailler sur d'autres armes. Et il faudrait envoyer un message à Charlie pour le prévenir.."

"Je m'en chargerai, Arthur. Maintenant, allez vous reposer. Tous..."

Elle lança un regard appuyé à son plus jeune fils, qui se leva lentement. Il faudrait le surveiller, elle le savait. Ron était d'un naturel impulsif, il agissait d'abord et réfléchissait ensuite. Et elle n'avait pas besoin en ce moment de s'inquiéter pour tous. La disparition de Harry était bien assez préoccupante.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une chtite review, hein ^^**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Blabla : Je suis IMPARDONNABLE u.u Ça fait presque 15 jours que j'ai rien posté (non, j'ai rien oublié) mais j'ai une excuse : beaucoup de boulot à la fac, et notamment quelques comptes rendus de TP à rendre ainsi qu'un exam à préparer Donc voilà la suite, et je posterai le chapitre 4 dès demain, promis (il est presque fini ^^)**_

_**Encore une fois, je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ça continuera de vous intéresser ! **_

_**Mais assez de blabla, place à la lecture, voilà le chapitre 3 !**_

* * *

Une nouvelle secousse dans la voiture acheva de réveiller totalement Dray, après plusieurs tentatives pour essayer de s'endormir malgré la position inconfortable et les soubresauts incessants. En même temps, quand on roulait sur une vieille route pavée pleine de nids de poule, c'était ce qui avait tendance à arriver assez souvent... Un peu trop pour sa propre patience, mais il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Dehors, il faisait grand soleil, et il ne serait sorti arrêter les chevaux pour rien au monde. Il devait donc endurer en silence, en espérant que son calvaire s'arrêterait bientôt.

Face à lui, l'autre vampire haussa un sourcil en le voyant réveillé, et se replongea aussitôt dans sa lecture. Lui signifiant par la même occasion qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec lui. Quant à l'humain... Le bienheureux dormait, sa cape de voyage roulée en guise d'oreiller. Et il ne semblait pas du tout incommodé par toutes ces secousses. Mais après tout, il devait avoir l'habitude de ces transports d'humains, voyager en charrette devait faire parti de ses gènes... Il poussa un soupir bien sonore, et tenta d'imiter Harry, se calant contre la porte, la tête posée sur un oreiller de fortune, grognant et marmonnant à chaque nouveau choc.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main posée sur son épaule et le secouant doucement le réveilla qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était finalement endormi. Une cape (celle de Harry semblait-il) le recouvrait, comme s'il avait pu attraper froid. Imaginez-vous un vampire avoir un rhume ? Risible n'est-ce pas... L'humain ne semblait pas avoir réalisé que la seule chose que le vampire craignait vraiment c'était la lumière. La lumière et la chaleur.

« On est arrivés ? »

« Oui. Le professeur est parti en avant pour parler à tes parents. On... on devrait le rejoindre je pense... » répondit l'humain, ses yeux verts brillant légèrement à la lueur de la bougie qu'il tenait.

« Très bien, allons-y »

Il rendit sa cape à Harry et passa devant. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière lui, il était nyctalope (1). Il entendit derrière lui l'autre le rejoindre en courant, ses pas crissant sur les gravillons de l'allée. Ce fut ensemble qu'ils montèrent les quelques marches du perron, avant d'entrer dans le Manoir du clan Malefoy.

A peine le blond avait-il franchi le sol de la porte qu'une tornade toute aussi blonde le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Le jeune homme afficha un sourire gêné, alors que l'humain le regardait, un sourire un brin moqueur aux lèvres et... un pointe d'envie dans le regard ? Dray se sépara rapidement de sa mère, et se redonna une contenance. Il n'était pas contre les embrassades, bien au contraire, mais pas devant de parfaits inconnus !

« Chérie, laisse donc notre fils tranquille. Tu vois bien que nous ne sommes pas seuls... »

« Mon cœur, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est mon fils. Qui a brusquement disparu voilà une semaine. Alors si je ne veux pas le laisser tranquille, ni toi ni lui ne pourront m'en empêcher ! »

« Il y a plus important tout de même ! Comme ce qui lui est arrivé ! » répliqua l'homme, s'attirant un regard noir de son épouse.

« Et si nous passions au salon pour discuter ? » proposa le vampire brun.

« Excellente initiative, Professeur. Allons-y. »

Madame Malefoy s'éloigna dans un couloir, rapidement suivie des autres, jusqu'à une grande pièce, aux fenêtres closes, où crépitait joyeusement un feu dans la grande cheminée qui occupait la plus grande partie d'un des murs. Un peu partout, des chandeliers portaient des bougies allumées, rendant le lieu accueillant et chaleureux. Tout le contraire de la maison du Professeur. Sans un mot, elle s'installa sur un canapé, rejointe par son mari. Le brun s'octroya un confortable fauteuil recouvert de velours, tandis que Dray prenait place sur un canapé face à celui de ses parents, faisant un signe à un Harry intimidé pour qu'il le rejoigne.

« Bien, à présent, fils, raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le jeune blond soupira, et après un bref regard à sa mère, il commença son récit.

« Ça a commencé la semaine dernière. J'étais parti chasser un peu, j'en avais assez des bêtes placides du parc... Et je me suis trop éloigné semble-t-il. Je me suis soudainement retrouvé entouré de loups, et à un contre plusieurs, il m'ont eu facilement. D'autant que je n'avais pas encore pu me restaurer. Une fois sûrs que je ne pourrai rien leur faire, ils m'ont traîné dans leur repère. Pour me jeter dans une sorte de cachot, ou quelque chose de très approchant. »

Il marqua une courte pause, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux autres. Son père écoutait en silence, notant certainement dans un coin de son esprit des informations qu'il jugeait importantes. Sa mère le fixait avec inquiétude, et le professeur s'était absorbé dans la contemplation du feu. Après tout, il connaissait déjà l'histoire dans ses grandes lignes. Quant à Harry, il interpréta la pause comme une invitation à poser des questions.

« Mais comment un vampire a pu se laisser avoir par des loups ? Et les loups, ça n'a pas de cachots ! »

« Des Loups-garous, pas de simple loups. » précisa Dray avec un soupir, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se fasse un devoir de rembarrer l'humain. « Leur chef est venu me voir. Ils savaient évidemment qui j'étais, et il m'a fait comprendre que je ferais une proie idéale pour leur prochaine chasse de Pleine Lune. Ils m'ont nourri un peu. Pas assez pour que je puisse m'échapper, mais assez pour que je sois capable de leur résister un peu quand ils me traqueraient... »

« Des monstres ! » siffla sa mère. « Et c'est nous qu'on ose traiter de créatures sanguinaires ! »

« Chérie... »

« Pardonne-moi. Continue Dra...y, je t'en prie... »

« Évidement, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester m'amuser avec eux, et j'ai cherché une occasion de m'échapper. Elle s'est présentée quand l'un des leurs, particulièrement faible et idiot qui se nommait Pettigrow, est venu me donner à manger. Je lui ai fait croire que j'allais mal, il est entré et je l'ai assommé avant de m'enfuir. Seulement, à rester enfermé dans un cachot, j'en avais perdu la notion du temps, et c'était presque l'aube. J'ai réussi à éviter un maximum de lumière, il faisait sombre, un épais brouillard recouvrait tout, et j'étais sous le couvert des arbres. Mais ça m'a empêché de voir le piège avant d'y tomber. C'était un de ces stupides collets que font les humains, et je me suis pris le pied dedans. Et comble de malchance, son propriétaire n'était pas loin. Je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme après cette journée, et il m'a facilement eu. Il m'a ramené à son village, où ils m'ont attaché sur une croix. Ces idiots croient encore que c'est d'une quelconque efficacité sur nous. Ils allaient m'exécuter, mais leur chef a décidé d'attendre un prêtre, et j'ai eu un sursis. Ils sont partis faire la fête, puis Harry est arrivé, et m'a demandé de le transformer. Attendez que je termine, père... »

Dray marqua une courte pause, le temps pour l'autre homme de ravaler la question qu'il était sur le point de poser.

« J'ai refusé, évidemment. Je n'avais plus assez de forces, et de toute façon, j'ai des principes. En échange de ma libération, je lui ai promis de l'aider, et on s'est enfuis. Pour arriver le lendemain matin chez le professeur. »

Il se tut, et se cala dans le canapé, attendant les questions qui ne manqueraient pas à présent.

« Cette meute, c'étaient les Maraudeurs ? »

« Oui, mère... »

« Pourquoi veux-tu devenir un vampire ? » demanda le blond, posant un regard d'acier sur le jeune humain assis à côté de son fils.

Jeune humain qui n'en menait pas large. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au Manoir, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Mais qui le serait entouré d'autant d'amateurs d'hémoglobine ? Sans compter qu'à plusieurs reprises, pendant le récit de Dray, il avait senti leurs regards posés sur lui, se demandant certainement la raison de sa présence.

« Je veux venger mes parents. Et j'ai besoin d'être fort pour ça... » répondit le jeune brun, essayant de soutenir le regard acier quelques instants.

« Voyez-vous cela... »

« On m'a déjà dit que j'étais faible, et que je ne ferais jamais un bon vampire. Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! J'ai besoin d'être fort, et cette force je ne pourrais l'acquérir qu'en devenant l'un des vôtres ! Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour cela ! Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon... »

« Sauf ta vie. » remarqua la femme. « Le meurtrier de tes parents vaut-il un tel sacrifice ? »

« Ce... ce n'est pas un humain, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de davantage de force. Je n'ai pas le choix... »

« Et qui est donc ce mystérieux personnage si puissant ? » demanda le chef de famille, se penchant légèrement en avant comme pour mieux entendre la réponse.

« Je... Je ne connaît que son nom, et ce que le prêtre a pu m'en raconter. Il s'agit d'une créature maléfique assez puissante, qui se nomme Voldemort... »

Les mots de l'humain furent accueillis par un silence stupéfait. A en juger les regards posés sur Harry, personne ne croyait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourtant, Malefoy père repris rapidement ses esprits, poursuivant avec ses questions.

« Et si tu deviens un vampire, tu seras prêt à te battre contre lui ? »

« Oui. Je me battrais contre lui avec pour objectif de le tuer ! »

Un nouveau silence se fit, pendant lequel chacun des vampires présents semblait réfléchir à la situation. De ce que pouvait constater Harry, Voldemort était une créature connue des vampires. Peut-être suffisamment pour qu'ils acceptent de faire de lui un des leurs ? Il avait besoin de cette force, de cette puissance... Et il ferait tout ce qui était en son possible pour l'obtenir !

« Bien, je pense que nous devrions reporter cette discussion à plus tard... » commença la femme en se levant. « Dray nous est enfin revenu, et ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Je vous propose de nous restaurer quelque peu, puis de nous retrouver ici-même d'ici quelques heures... »

Ces paroles semblèrent tirer de leur torpeur les deux autres adultes, qui le levèrent à leur tour.

« Tu as raison mon cœur. Severus ? J'ai à te parler... »

L'autre vampire hocha du chef et suivit le blond en dehors de la pièce en silence, sous le regard curieux de l'humain.

« Harry, je vous ai fait préparer un repas dans l'ancienne cuisine. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir vous offrir de meilleur cadre pour vous restaurer, mais je doute que vous appréciez de diner dans la même pièce que nous... Winky ! »

Aussitôt, une elfe de maison apparut, de la même façon que Dobby quelques heures plus tôt.

« Winky, amenez notre hôte jusqu'aux cuisines, et veillez à ce qu'il se restaure convenablement. Il n'a que la peau sur les os. Dray, partageras-tu mon repas, puisque ton père m'a faussé compagnie ? »

« Bien sûr, mère. »

Les deux blonds sortirent à leur tour en silence, comme Winky amenait Harry aux cuisines, inutilisées depuis longtemps, pour qu'il puisse enfin y manger.

Aucune décision n'avait été prise à son égard, mais les deux hommes allaient peut-être en discuter. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé ressemblait en tout point à celui que pouvaient avoir Mme Weasley et son mari, quand il devaient traiter d'un sujet important. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils accéderaient à sa requête, et qu'ils lui offriraient la chance de venger la mort de ses parents.

Bien sur, on avait mille fois tenté de le dissuader, en lui disant que la vengeance n'était pas une solution, et qu'il devait faire son deuil. Mais Harry n'oublierait jamais qu'à cause de l'autre créature, il n'avait jale drame avait eu lieu. Quand il était revenu, il n'avait pu que constater la mort. La pièce principale était tachée de sang, comme si on s'était amusé à être le plus sanglant possible, mais pu dire adieu à ses parents. En effet, il était en visite chez son meilleur ami quand uniquement pour le plaisir de voir la couleur carmine partout autour. Des cadavres il ne restait plus grand chose. Leurs corps avaient été déchiquetés, seules les têtes avaient été épargnées pour une raison mystérieuse. Et un hideux pentacle, entouré de symboles étranges, ornait l'un des murs. Le prêtre Weasley n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être, mais il lui avait promis d'en rechercher la signification. En lui faisant promettre qu'il ne tenterait rien de déraisonnable pour venger ses parents.

S'il savait où il se trouvait à présent, et pourquoi, nul doute que le père de son meilleur ami lui ferait un sermon. Mais Harry n'en avait pas grand chose à faire à présent. Dans le meilleur des cas, il serait mort le lendemain. Mort pour vivre de nouveau, sous la forme d'un vampire.

* * *

_Note : Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière lui, il était nyctalope_ (1) Et non, Dray n'est pas une sal***... (hem référence pourrie, pardonnez ma faiblesse j'ai pas su résister... XD)

_**Aimé, pas du tout ? Pour le dire laissez une ptite review !**_

_**(Des rimes à cette heure ci... je m'étonne moi-même des fois XD)**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Blabla : Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! (dans les temps ouf) et même un chouia plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner ^^ (mais de si peu u.u) J'espère que vous apprécierez, on va enfin savoir ce que va décider Lucius !**_

_**La suite dans une semaine (pendant les vacances donc, elle sera à l'heure celle là ^^).**_

_**Blabla 2 : Dans le chapitre précédent et celui-ci se cachent deux références (certes pourries XD) à un certain univers... Les trouverez-vous ? (et celle de ce chapitre est... plus déguisée et moins culte...)**_

* * *

Harry bailla, et repoussa devant lui son assiette, presque vide à présent. Il avait trop mangé, et la fatigue se faisait sentir. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et même s'il avait dormi pendant le trajet, il n'était pas encore habitué à vivre la nuit. Pourtant il devrait s'y faire s'il voulait devenir un vampire.

Avec un autre bâillement il quitta la table, et la vieille cuisine poussiéreuse. La mère de Dray n'avait pas menti quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus utilisée depuis longtemps... Mais qu'est ce que des vampires avaient à faire d'une cuisine après tout ? Ils ne cuisinaient pas, ils se servaient à la source. Harry retint une grimace, et entreprit de rejoindre le salon qu'il avait quitté plus tôt dans la soirée. Ce serait un bon endroit pour attendre que les autres aient fini de se... sustenter, et le feu de la cheminée le réchaufferait certainement.

Seulement, c'était sans compter la multitude de couloirs que contenait le Manoir. L'endroit était immense, et sans personne pour le guider, il s'était complètement perdu. Il était toujours au rez-de-chaussée, bien sûr, puisqu'il n'avait rencontré aucun escalier. Et heureusement. Sinon ça n'aurait fait que l'embrouiller davantage. Il continua d'errer encore plusieurs minutes, n'espérant plus que sa chance le tire de ce labyrinthe en lui faisant découvrir la porte du salon.

Et il cru bien toucher au but, quand il entendit deux voix d'hommes. Certainement le père de Dray et le Professeur, qui s'étaient retiré pour discuter entre eux. Il avait supposé que ce serait de son éventuelle transformation, et poussé par la curiosité, le jeune humain s'avança en silence jusqu'à la porte, pour écouter discrètement. Il ne voulait pas déranger les deux hommes dans leurs délibérations.

"Tu connais mon avis là-dessus, je suis contre la transformation de ce gamin." fit la voix traînante du professeur.

"Pourtant, il m'a l'air bien déterminé. Il veut devenir fort, et nous rejoindre. Donne-moi une raison objective de refuser."

"Parce que ce ne serait pas lui rendre service. Une fois qu'il aura vengé ses parents, il regrettera son geste. Crois moi, il vaut mieux qu'il fasse son deuil plutôt qu'il ne se lance dans une vendetta personnelle."

"Et il veut tuer Voldemort... Cela non plus n'est pas négligeable... Tu sais tout comme moi l'influence qu'Il a sur nos congénères. De jour en jour, d'autres se joignent à lui, prêts à le servir..."

"Je ne te suis plus. Il y a quelques minutes, tu voulais me convaincre de l'utilité qu'il pouvait avoir pour nous, et maintenant, on dirait que tu sous-entends que son intention de tuer le Lord Noir pourrait ne pas être une si bonne idée..." marmonna le professeur, visiblement perdu.

Un silence suivit sa phrase, troublé seulement par le craquement d'une bûche dans une cheminée. Puis le blond reprit la parole, presque dans un murmure.

"Il faudra que nous fassions un choix bientôt, et je veux faire le bon. Voldemort est puissant, bien plus qu'aucun d'entre nous ne l'a jamais été. Être de son côté ne pourra apporter que des avantages. Notre clan est ancien, et estimé, nous aurions certainement une place de choix à ses côtés. Mais..."

"Mais ?"

"Il est trop puissant... Bien trop pour notre propre bien. Qui sait s'il ne va pas se mettre en tête de tous nous éliminer, afin d'avoir un contrôle sur tout ?"

"Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait être intéressant de l'éliminer pour être sûr de ne pas avoir d'opposant notoire ?"

"L'éliminer pour conserver le semblant de paix qui dure depuis quelques dizaines d'années, oui."

Le bruit d'un verre reposé un peu trop brusquement sur une table en bois se fit entendre. Manifestement la dernière réplique du blond n'avait pas plu, et Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi...

"Tu appelles ça une paix ? Les humains qui ne rêvent qu'à vous éliminer, les loups-garous qui sont vos ennemis naturel et vous provoquent, tu appelles cela une paix ? Les Maraudeurs auraient pu tuer ton fils, tu le réalise ? Ils se seraient amusés à le chasser à la prochaine pleine lune, juste pour le plaisir. Parce qu'il est un vampire et un Malefoy de surcroît !"

"Calmes-toi. Je n'oublie pas ce que font ces chiens galeux juste sous notre nez, et je ne l'apprécie pas, mais on est encore loin d'une guerre. Tu n'es pas vieux, mon ami, tu n'as jamais connu les batailles sanglantes qui nous ont opposés aux lycans, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années... A cette époque c'était véritablement la guerre, crois moi."

"En effet, je n'ai pas connu cette époque. Mais j'aurais le temps de connaître les autres, celles qui suivent... grâce à toi..."

Le silence tomba. La conversation avait tourné d'une façon bizarre, et Harry n'était toujours pas fixé sur son sort. En revanche, il apprenait des choses. Des choses qu'il n'était peut-être pas censé savoir, mais des choses intéressantes tout de même. Comme le fait que le professeur n'était pas un vieux vampire... Il lui aurait donné plusieurs centaines d'années pourtant, autant que le père de Dray...

"Je n'avais pas le choix, et tu le sais." répondit le blond au bout de longues minutes. "Tu serais mort sinon."

"J'aurais préféré..."

"Sev !"

"Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Luce... Je n'aime pas être un vampire. Et je ne m'en cache pas. Je préférais le soleil à la lune..."

"C'est pour ça que tu conserves ces... choses de ton passé... Ta manie de boire ces potions infectes plutôt que du sang... Ou cette fichue habitude de te déplacer dans une boîte tirée par des chevaux alors que tu peux courir plus vite que n'importe qui sans te fatiguer..."

"..."

"Tu finiras par t'y habituer, tu verras. Il faut toujours un temps d'adaptation..."

"Ca fait presque 20 ans Luce..."

"20 ans, ce n'est rien. Une larme dans l'océan du temps..."

"Peut-être... Mais pour moi c'est 20 ans loin de ceux qui étaient mes amis, et que j'ai dû laisser."

"Weasley, hein ?"

Le professeur ne répondit pas, et se mura dans un nouveau silence. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi parlaient-ils de la famille Weasley ? Quel rapport pouvaient-ils avoir avec Malefoy père ou le professeur ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, jamais Arthur Weasley ou sa femme avaient parlé du clan de vampires. Pas devant lui en tout cas, ni devant ses parents. Et pourtant il était persuadé qu'ils ne lui cachaient rien...

Harry poussa un léger soupir, et s'éloigna discrètement de la porte, sans faire un bruit. La conversation était visiblement terminée, et "Luce" n'avait toujours pas arrêté son choix. Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Car s'ils refusaient finalement de le transformer, ça voudrait dire qu'ils étaient ennemis et que... eh bien, il ne survivrait probablement pas à la nuit. Dray lui devait la vie, certes, mais il ne savait pas si ce serait suffisant pour garantir la sienne... La situation semblait bien plus compliquée que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait à démêler tout ça seul...

*

**

Le soleil venait de se coucher derrière l'horizon, et les ombres, qui n'avaient cessé de grandir depuis plusieurs heures, envahissaient tout à présent. Le plus mauvais moment pour se retrouver loin de toute civilisation, surtout avec les créatures qui pouvaient rôder. Mais il étaient presque arrivés, et s'arrêter si près du but aurait été ridicule. Et suicidaire, assurément. Aussi poussèrent-ils un peu plus leurs chevaux fatigués, jusqu'à arriver en vue d'un petit bourg. Leur destination.

Le trio s'arrêta en haut d'une colline surplombant les maisons, pour retirer les capuchons de leurs capes de voyages, et baisser l'écharpe qui les avait protégé du froid et de la poussière pendant toute leur cavalcade. Les gardiens auraient besoin de voir leurs visages, et de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace pour les laisser entrer. Puis ils se remirent en route, dirigeant leurs montures vers le petit poste de garde au trot.

On les laissa passer sans encombres, leur chevelure rousse les identifiant clairement comme étant les fils du prêtre de la région. Puis le plus jeune pris la direction du centre du village, pour enfin s'arrêter devant une maison imposante. Il sauta à terre rapidement et attacha son cheval à un poteau, avant de se diriger vers la porte sans perdre une seconde.

"Hey là, petit frère, tu comptes faire quoi ?"

Ron se retourna, et posa un regard azur sur l'un des jumeaux.

"Hé bien, je compte toquer pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir..."

"Mais quel diot..."

"Hein ?" s'offusqua le plus jeune

"Écoute, on vient d'arriver, nos bêtes sont mortes de fatigue, la moindre des choses c'est de les amener à l'écurie d'abord. Et comme ça on pourra voir s'il y a une monture qui aurait pu être celle de Harry..."

Ron acquiesça à contrecœur, et retourna à son cheval pour le mener à la suite de ses frères vers une sorte de petite étable sur le côté de la maison. L'endroit était quasi rempli, et ils trouvèrent difficilement trois box. Apparemment, ils y avait des invités. Ils brossèrent leurs chevaux rapidement, puis s'assurèrent qu'ils avaient de quoi boire et manger avant de ressortir, pour aller cette fois-ci toquer à la porte. Il fallu quelques minutes, et le poing vigoureux de George contre le panneau de bois pour qu'on vienne enfin leur ouvrir.

"Coucou, Mione ! Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Fred avec un grand sourire, sa main posée sur l'épaule de son cadet pour l'empêcher de parler tout de suite.

"Fred ? Georges ? Et Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

La jeune femme semblait étonnée de les trouver ici, et pour cause : ils n'avaient pas annoncé leur visite...

"On venait te faire un petit coucou !" répondit George. "Tu es seule ?"

"Euh, non, mes parents ont des invités... Mais entrez ! Vous n'allez pas rester dehors par ce froid !"

Elle s'écarta, leur laissant le passage pour refermer à clef derrière eux, pendant que les garçons se débarrassaient de leurs capes. Puis ils la suivirent jusqu'à un petit salon, qui avait visiblement été le lieu d'un apéritif ou quelque chose de similaire.

"Alors, que venez vous faire ici ? Pour que vous ne soyiez que tous les trois, c'est qu'il doit se passer quelque chose d'important..."

Elle n'osait pas dire le mot "grave", mais l'idée y était... D'ordinaire, ils prévenaient toujours, et la famille entière venait....

"Hermione, est-ce que Harry est chez toi ?" demanda Ron tout à coup.

"Harry ? Euh, non, non... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a bien un mois... Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Ron ? Ron, ça va ?"

Le jeune homme venait de se laisser tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil, et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Pas là. Il n'était pas là. Ce qui ne laissait que deux possibilités : ou le vampire l'avait enlevé et il devait être mort à cette heure ; ou il était parti quelque part sans prévenir personne. Mais la deuxième hypothèse semblait bien peu probable. D'accord, Harry était secret, mais il était tout de même son meilleur ami. Il lui aurait dit s'il avait l'intention de s'en aller...

"Harry a disparu... "expliqua l'un des deux jumeaux.

"Le soir où un vampire s'est échappé après avoir été capturé..." termina l'autre.

A ces mots, la jeune femme pâlit, et s'assit brusquement. Elle n'était pas idiote, si son ami n'était pas chez elle, alors il n'était nulle part. Ou alors mort dans un recoin de la forêt...

"Vous pensez que..." commença-t-elle.

"On ne sait encore rien... On pensait qu'il serait chez toi..."

"Mais on n'a pas encore retrouvé le corps, c'est comme s'il s'était volatilisé..."

Le silence se fit, à peine troublé par les bruits lointains de la fête qui battait toujours son plein dans la salle à manger, à quelques pièces de là. Une ambiance bien différente de celle de ce petit salon plongé dans une semi-obscurité.

"Mais il n'est peut-être pas mort..." murmura-t-elle. "Un vampire aussi affaibli l'aurait mordu sans délai, surtout pour s'enfuir. Si le corps n'était pas sur place... Alors peut-être que le vampire l'a emporté avec lui..."

"On y a pensé..." soupira Ron. "Mais ça aura pu le "garder pour plus tard"..."

"Ce n'est pas logique. Pourquoi un vampire s'alourdirait du poids d'un humain, alors que dans la forêt il pourrait saigner n'importe quelle bête ?"

Les jumeaux se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas envisager le problème sous cet angle.

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'il était redevable à Harry de quelque chose... Ou alors il lui a promis quelque chose... Un vampire affaibli n'aurait pas pu se libérer seul..."

"Hermione, si ce que tu proposes est vrai, alors..." commença le plus jeune.

"Alors Harry n'est peut-être pas mort... Mais il se pose la question du "pourquoi"..."

Soudain, une lumière vint éclairer le quatuor, et tous se retournèrent surpris vers une femme d'âge mur, aux cheveux aussi bruns que ceux de sa fille, quoique plus disciplinés.

"Et je vous suggère de répondre à cette question une fois que vous serez restaurés et reposés, jeunes gens ! Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu frapper..."

"Maman ! Euh... Ils étaient venu voir si..."

"Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, Hermie, ce sont tes amis. Mais amis ou pas, vous êtes sous mon toit, et vous allez me faire le plaisir de venir manger le dessert avec nous !" répondit la femme avec un léger sourire.

"Bien entendu ! Tu as entendu Fred ? Un dessert !"

"Bien sûr que j'ai entendu George ! Allons tout de suite honorer comme il se doit cette offrande sucrée !"

Les jumeaux suivirent Mme Granger dans le couloir, suivis à quelques pas par Ron et Hermione.

"Mione... pourquoi il aurait pactisé avec un vampire ? C'est pas son genre pourtant..."

La jeune fille prit quelques instants pour répondre. Tout cela n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais il était plus rassurant de s'y raccrocher que de penser que leur meilleur ami était mort...

"Je ne sais pas. Mais n'oublions pas que les vampires sont des créatures puissantes... Ca a peut-être un rapport avec la mort de ses parents..."

"Peut-être... Je ne comprends pas, mais papa pourra sûrement nous expliquer certaines choses. Tu viendrais demain avec nous ?"

"Oh, Ron, bien sûr ! Je ne pourrais pas être tranquille tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui est arrivé à Harry de toute façon... C'est comme un frère pour moi..."

Le roux lui fit un léger sourire, qui se voulait rassurant, et prit sa main, la serrant brièvement. Lui non plus ne serait pas en paix tant qu'il ne saurait rien. Et il comptait bien tout mettre en œuvre pour découvrir la vérité...

*

**

La nuit était bien avancée à présent, et même s'il n'y avait pas d'horloge pour savoir l'heure qu'il était, Harry savait qu'il avaient passé minuit depuis une heure ou deux. Ils étaient de nouveau rassemblés dans le salon, assis sur les mêmes sièges que quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait fini par retrouver la salle au bout d'une longue exploration, et s'était juré de ne plus s'aventurer seul dans le dédale de couloirs du Manoir. Une fois lui avait suffit.

"Bien, comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai finalement pris une décision..." soupira "Luce"

Sa femme lui jeta un drôle de regard, comme si elle tentait de deviner avant qu'il ne parle, et Dray se raidit légèrement sur son siège. Le professeur lui, semblait calme. Peut-être savait-il déjà...

"Harry, je ne m'oppose pas à ce que tu rejoignes notre clan..."

A ces mots, le brun cru avoir d'abord mal entendu. Mais la réaction du blond à ses côtés lui fit réaliser que non.

"Père ! Je m'y oppose ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune ! Il ne survivrait pas plus de quelques semaines faible comme il est !"

"Ton parrain n'était guère plus âgé quand il nous a rejoint. Et il a très bien survécu..."

"Mais... ce n'était pas pareil... "tenta d'argumenter le plus jeune.

"Bien sûr que si... "

Harry retint un frisson d'excitation. Ils allaient faire de lui un vampire ! Lui accorder la force et la puissance dont il avait besoin ! Ils lui donnaient l'occasion de venger ses parents !

"... Mais j'y met quelques conditions. Contrairement au professeur, tu n'es pas mourrant, aussi je préfère te laisser le choix, Harry..." poursuivit le blond.

"Le choix est tout vu, Monsieur Malefoy. Je veux être des vôtres !"

"Maintenant oui. Mais qui nous dit que tu ne regretteras pas ton geste d'ici quelques jours ? Non, je te laisse un mois de réflexion. Un mois pendant lequel tu vivras comme nous, exception faite pour tes repas, qui seront moins... sanguins. Mais tu chasseras avec nous, et tu nous verras nous nourir. Tu dois savoir dans quoi tu t'engages avant de décider de quoique ce soit. Un mois, jeune humain. Et je me plierai à ta décision."

Dray à ses côtés poussa un soupir. De soulagement ? Il n'en était pas sûr... Il semblait opposé à faire du jeune homme un des leurs, mais il ne lui avait pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi... Nul doute qu'il ferait tout pendant ce mois pour qu'il renonce.

"D'accord. Je vous remercie, monsieur. J'attendrai un mois, et je vous donnerais ma réponse alors..."

Un mois c'était trop long pour lui. Mais il n'était pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Et puis ça pourrait lui être nécessaire pour trouver plus d'informations sur Voldemort. Le père Malefoy avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup, et il avait l'intention de lui faire dire ce qu'il connaissait du sujet... Il DEVAIT en savoir plus...

* * *

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! **_

_**Et si d'aventure vous voulez commenter**_

_**N'hésitez point à reviewer !**_

J'me suis prise au jeu des rimes XD

_**RAR :**_

_**Adenoide : Ha en fait, l'histoire de notre petit Arthur est plus compliquée que ça. En fait il a de sérieuses raisons d'en vouloir aux Malefoy, mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite ^^ J'en ai fait un prêtre, mais c'est pas vraiment un curé non plus... Disons qu'il s'approche plus du tueur de vampires et autres créatures que de l'homme d'église ... Quant à Dumby... Seule la suite nous dira s'il apparait ou pas XD (vouais, je dit pas tout d'un coup ^^)**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Blabla : Et voilà la suite ! Tout chaud sorti de euh... de l'ordi ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant !**_

_**Sinon, un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, ça fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire est tant suivie ! J'en déduis que ça intéresse quand même pas mal de monde ^^ (on a atteint l'honorable moyenne de 300 lecteurs par chapitre ! oO)J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre avec autant de plaisir !**_

_**Et maintenant, moins de blabla, plus d'action, je vous laisse lire !**_

* * *

Le salon semblait presque trop petit pour la quantité de personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Certes, du fait de sa position sociale, Arthur Weasley avait pu bénéficier d'une grande maison, mais quand tous les membres de sa famille s'y retrouvaient, et que des amis se joignaient à eux, il arrivait qu'ils soient à l'étroit.

Ron, Fred et George étaient rentrés la veille, accompagnés par Hermione, qui avait insisté pour venir. Quant à Charlie, il était arrivé le matin même, couvert de la poussière du voyage. Il était venu dès qu'il avait su. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement proche de Harry, mais c'était le meilleur ami de son frère, alors il se devait de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider. Solidarité familiale.

Molly entra dans le salon, les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau contenant thé et petits gâteaux, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse avant de rejoindre son époux sur le canapé. Tout le monde était là à présent, ils pouvaient commencer.

"Bien, vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours dans le village voisin. Un vampire, un Malefoy a été capturé, mais il est parvenu à s'échapper, on ne sait comment. Et Harry a disparu à peu près en même temps. La théorie la plus vraisemblable est évidemment que le vampire ai saigné Harry pour avoir la force de s'enfuir, mais on aurait dû retrouver un corps. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Hermione, veux-tu bien nous exposer ta théorie ?" demanda le prêtre.

La brune hocha la tête, et se leva, prenant sans s'en rendre compte le ton doctoral de sa mère quand elle expliquait quelque chose.

"On sait plusieurs choses : un, le vampire a de toute évidence été libéré. Deux, Harry a disparu, et on n'a retrouvé son corps nulle part jusqu'à présent. Trois, le vampire ne se serait pas encombré d'un fardeau après s'être nourri, puisqu'il aurait pu chasser sans problème des animaux dans la forêt. Ce qui nous amène à la déduction que le vampire n'a pas tué Harry, mais qu'il l'a emmené avec lui pour des raisons suffisantes pour qu'il s'épuise à le porter. Ce qui implique que Harry a conclut d'une façon ou d'une autre un pacte avec ce vampire..."

"Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça tout de même !" s'exclama Ginny, stupéfaite.

"Harry est prêt à tout pour venger ses parents..."poursuivi Hermione. "Peut-être que conclure un pacte avec un vampire fait parti de ce tout..."

"La question est : quel est le contenu de ce pacte ?" demanda Charlie, attirant tous les regards vers lui.

"Hé bien, ça peut-être plusieurs choses : Harry s'est arrangé pour qu'un vampire ait une dette envers lui pour lui demander de faire quelque chose pour lui..."

"Improbable, parce que même si je ne connais pas beaucoup votre ami, je sais qu'il ne serait pas du genre à confier le sale boulot à quelqu'un d'autre..." coupa Charlie.

"Ou alors..." reprit Hermione " Ou alors il a demandé au vampire de le transformer, afin d'avoir la force nécessaire pour accomplir sa vengeance..."

Personne ne riposta à cette hypothèse, probablement parce que tous sentaient qu'elle était vraie, même s'ils avaient du mal à l'admettre. Ron serra les poings sur son siège, et après quelques instants d'un silence méditatif, il prit la parole.

"Ou alors le vampire l'a séduit d'une façon ou d'une autre. On sait tous que les vampire ont un certain charisme..."

"Ils ne seraient pas capable d'influencer un nourrisson quand ils sont affaiblis comme je soupçonne que Malefoy l'était... " expliqua doucement Arthur.

Il vit son fils se crisper, alors qu'il ne faisait que dire tout haut ce qu'il refusait d'admettre. Que Harry avait fait cavalier seul, et probablement depuis le moment où tout le monde avait essayé de faire en sorte qu'il oublie ses projets de vengeance. Ils avaient cru réussir, quand le jeune homme avait déclaré qu'il préférait continuer de vivre plutôt que de ressasser le passé. Ils auraient dû être plus méfiants...

"Alors que fait-on ?" demanda Molly, servant une tasse de thé à chacun.

"On va récupérer Harry, évidemment !" s'emporta Ron.

"Mais s'il a conclu un pacte avec un Malefoy, récupérer Harry signifierait affronter un clan entier de vampires... "remarqua Percy. "Et l'un des plus puissants par dessus le marché..."

"Dans ce cas là il ne reste qu'une possibilité." souffla Bill. "S'associer avec leurs pires ennemis..."

Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune homme qui grimaçait légèrement, manifestement pas ravi de sa possibilité.

"Tu veux dire que..." commença Arthur, pas très certain de l'idée de son fils.

"Il va falloir qu'on pactise avec les loups garous. Il n'y a qu'eux qui pourront nous aider..."

*

**

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours depuis son arrivée au Manoir, pourtant Harry avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Il était fatigué en permanence, son horloge biologique peinant à suivre son changement radical d'habitudes. Déjà, il se levait au coucher du soleil pour ne s'endormir qu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Les premières nuit, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'endormir alors que tous les occupants de la maisonnée étaient au mieux de leur énergie. Sans compter les repas qu'il prenait sans appétit pour la plupart, encore peu habitué à avoir une collation à une heure du matin...

Mais l'ensemble de ces raisons avaient fait que les Malefoy avaient repoussé le moment pour lui de venir chasser avec eux. Hors de question qu'il somnole en pleine traque, ça aurait été aussi dangereux pour lui que pour eux. Alors, ses journées, Harry les passait avec le Professeur, qui tentait tant bien que mal de le dissuader de devenir un vampire. En vain pour le moment... Le jeune homme se contentait d'éluder en rappelant qu'il n'avait pris aucune décision encore. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer le vampire, qui l'ignorait alors pour se plonger dans un livre. Ce qu'il était précisément en train de faire.

"Excusez-moi..."

L'autre fit semblant de ne rien entendre. Comme d'habitude. Il ne répondrait que si la question en valait la peine, et qu'il était d'humeur. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas au vu de la tête qu'il faisait...

"Je suppose que "Professeur" n'est pas vraiment votre nom... Tout comme "Dray", "Luce", et "Cissy" ne sont pas ceux des Malefoy...Pourquoi ?"

Un instant, Harry craignit d'avoir posé une question idiote qui ne mériterait pas de réponse. Pourtant, ça lui semblait important à lui. Si les vampires ne donnaient pas leur véritable nom aux autres, c'est qu'ils devaient avoir une bonne raison. Raison qu'il devait connaître s'il décidait d'en devenir un.

"Un nom est une chose précieuse. Surtout pour les créatures magiques." finit par répondre l'autre d'une voix traînante. "Connaître le nom de quelqu'un vous donne un pouvoir sur cette personne."

"Mais comment ça se fait ? Je connais le nom de plein de gens, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai un... pouvoir sur eux !"

"Vous n'en avez pas l'impression, c'est pourtant le cas. Connaître le véritable nom d'une personne permet de lui lancer une malédiction, ou un sortilège..."

"Mais... c'est de la magie... ça n'existe pas !"

Le vampire eut... un rire ?

"Penser que la magie n'existe pas reviendrait à nier l'existence des créatures magiques, vous ne pensez pas ? S'il n'y avait pas de magie, il n'y aurait ni vampires, ni loup-garous, ni griffons ni licornes..."

"Les licornes existent ?" demanda le plus jeune, étonné.

"Bien sûr. Vous aurez peut-être l'occasion d'en voir une un jour, mais j'en doute. Elles ne se laissent approcher que par des personnes particulièrement pures. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas des vampires..."

"Si c'est une tentative pour me dissuader une fois de plus, c'est raté..."

"Ce n'en était pas une. Juste un constat. Je pense qu'assister à l'un des repas vous convaincra bien plus efficacement que tout ce que moi ou Dray pourrions vous dire..."

Ce fut au tour de Harry de se murer dans le silence. C'était vrai que le maître de la maison avait refusé qu'il assiste aux chasses avant d'être complètement habitué au rythme de vie nocturne des vampires. Et s'il y avait bien une personne en qui il avait confiance pour le transformer, c'était bien le père Malefoy. Cissy avait l'air réticente, même si elle ne le montrait pas, quant au Professeur et à Dray, ils lui montraient clairement qu'ils feraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient pour qu'il ne devienne pas l'un des leurs. Seul le grand blond ne voyait aucune objection sérieuse, ne tentant pas de le décourager.

"A ce sujet..." repris soudain le vampire "Ils vont bientôt revenir. Je vais vous laisser, il faut moi aussi que je me sustente..."

Harry hocha pensivement la tête et se plongea dans la contemplation du feu. Dray lui avait appris (ou plutôt confirmé) que l'homme n'avait pas toujours été un vampire, au contraire de ses parents et de lui-même. Son père lui aurait sauvé la vie en le transformant, et l'ancien humain n'avait pas accepté son nouveau statut si facilement. C'était pour cette raison qu'il travaillait nuit et jour sur la conception d'un élixir capable de le rassasier autant que du sang frais. Pour ne pas avoir à tuer ou mordre qui (ou quoi) que ce soit : les premières chasses l'avaient visiblement dégouté...

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'entrée de Dray, qui alla poser une cape sur le dossier d'une chaise. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat particulier, presque magnétique, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait bu. Puis il vint s'installer dans un fauteuil, avec l'élégance et la grace qui le caractérisaient, avant de prendre la parole.

"Père a décidé que tu nous accompagnerai demain, pour la chasse."

Le brun hocha pensivement la tête.

"Très bien..."

"Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, je tiens à te prévenir..."

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je verrai bien par moi-même."

"Sûrement. Je te disais juste ça histoire que tu ne nous tombe pas dans les pommes en pleine mise à mort. C'est sanglant et..."

"Et un frêle humain comme moi aura du mal à supporter ces visions d'horreur ? Je vis dans un petit village de campagne, j'ai déjà vu le boucher à l'oeuvre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit plus dérangeant que de le voir saigner une bête..."

"Si tu le dis..."

Le blond soupira légèrement, restant muet quelques instants, contemplant aussi le feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre.

"Dis moi... " commença Harry "Pourquoi tu refuses aussi catégoriquement que je devienne l'un des vôtres ?"

Parce que s'il avait compris pourquoi le professeur était rétif, il ne savait toujours rien des raison du jeune vampire. Il avait soupçonné plusieurs choses, comme de la jalousie, ou la crainte que Harry prenne plus ou moins sa place, mais plus il le fréquentait, plus il se disait que Dray n'avait absolument rien à craindre de ce côté là, et qu'il le savait...

"Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que je suis trop faible..." le prévint le brun. "Je veux une vraie raison..."

L'autre referma sa bouche, comme s'il devait brusquement réviser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. L'argument de l'incapacité de Harry à faire un bon vampire était celui qu'il lui ressortait à chaque fois, à défaut d'un autre. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à répondre à cette question. C'était plus une impression, un sentiment qu'autre chose. Harry ne devait pas devenir un vampire, un point c'est tout. Quelque chose au fond de lui s'y opposait fermement, et il était étonné que ni son père ni sa mère ne ressentent la même chose.

"Je ne sais pas. C'est une impression... Non, plutôt une certitude. Tu ne dois pas devenir un vampire... Enfin non.... C'est plutôt que tu ne dois pas mourir..."

"Une impression ? Tu es si hostile pour une impression ?"

"Je n'ai pas meilleure réponse à te fournir."

Le silence revint, à peine troublé par les craquements des bûches dans le feu.

"C'est juste moi, ou alors tu réagirais pareil avec d'autres humains ?" finit par demander le brun.

Bonne question. Dray ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à une telle situation auparavant, il n'avait donc aucun point de comparaison. Mais il savait que quand le professeur les avait rejoint, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Pas comme le brun. La simple idée qu'il puisse devenir un de ses semblables le hérissait au plus haut point...

"Je crois que c'est juste toi..."

L'humain ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air surpris. Le blond avait dit ça avec tant de naturel ! Sans compter qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une réponse. D'ordinaire, le vampire l'envoyait gentiment voir ailleurs s'il y était.

"Co...comment ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Tu dois être spécial."

"Spécial ?!"

"Pour que Voldemort s'en prenne à ta famille, oui, tu dois l'être... Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ?"

"Non..." murmura Harry, qui s'était renfrogné à la mention du nom de Voldemort.

"Et tu pourchasses quelqu'un sans même savoir pourquoi ? Si ça se trouve, Il a eu raison de faire ce qu'il a fait..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?" demanda le brun, sa voix charriant soudain des glaçons.

"Rien du tout. Mais quand on décide de se venger, on cherche en général à en apprendre plus sur son ennemi, à commencer par la raison de ses actes."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui ! C'est un détraqué et un fou ! Il a tué mes parents, et je suis sûr que ce n'était que par pur plaisir ! Maintenant, je te laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire !"

Sur ces mots, l'humain se leva furieusement, et sortit de la pièce, de très mauvaise humeur, laissant le blond seul. L'éclat de voix de Harry semblait encore résonner dans la pièce, tirant un léger soupir à Dray. Voldemort ne pouvait pas avoir tué ses parents pour le plaisir. Ou alors si ça avait été le cas, il ne se serait pas contenté d'une seule famille : il aurait mis le village à feu et à sang. Il en avait le pouvoir après tout. Mais pourquoi s'en était-il pris aux Potter en particulier ? Il y avait certainement une bonne raison, et c'était peut-être (non, certainement) lié à son impression. Si Voldemort avait voulu tuer Harry, c'était parce qu'il devait le préférer mort que vif. Alors le transformer en vampire ne serait que lui rendre service...

Le blond soupira plus franchement, et se leva. Toute cette affaire comportait bien trop de choses cachées et non-dites pour être tout à fait nette. Et s'il voulait dissuader le brun de décider l'irréparable, il allait devoir lui fournir une bonne raison de rester en vie... Et ça impliquerait certainement de fouiller un peu du côté des raisons qu'avait eu ce Voldemort pour s'en prendre aux Potter...

*

**

La vieille maison était silencieuse à présent. La plupart étaient partis chasser un peu, histoire de se mettre sous la dent autre chose que de vieux légumes bouillis et des céréales trop cuites. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée ces derniers temps. La Meute s'était agrandie, mais son territoire de chasse était resté le même. Limité par celui des humains, et celui de leurs ennemis de toujours. S'ils avaient décidé d'épargner les vivants, ce n'était pas la même chose pour les autres, et hésitaient de moins en moins à franchir la limite. Avec quelques pertes de temps à autre cependant. Les vampires n'appréciaient pas qu'on vienne leur piquer leur repas juste sous leur nez...

Cependant, tous les loups n'étaient pas pour prendre des risques inconsidérés juste pour un peu de viande fraîche. Certains avaient opté pour un menu plus ou moins végétarien, ne se permettant une chasse dangereuse que les soirs de pleine lune, quand ils étaient au summum de leurs capacités, et que les buveurs de sang ne représentaient plus une réelle menace... Et le chef de la Meute était de ceux là. Certains louaient sa sagesse, prétendant que le chef se devait de rester en vie avant tout. D'autres le critiquaient parce qu'ils ne le jugeaient pas assez courageux pour chasser tous les soirs. Mais les bruits de couloir et les ragots, il n'en avait cure. Il avait décidé de passer outre. Après tout, il ne changerait pas pour plaire aux autres...

"Hey, encore à regarder dans le vide ?"

Le chef de la Meute se tourna, pour faire face à son bras droit. Un homme de haute stature, aux cheveux d'un brun soutenu, noués dans son cou par un ruban élimé, l'observait de ses yeux gris.

"Je ne regardais pas le vide..."

"Alors tu regardais quoi ?"

"Rien."

Le brun regarda son chef se détourner pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil rongé par le temps. Il semblait mélancolique, comme souvent depuis quelques années. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose...

"On a reçu ça tout à l'heure." poursuivit le brun en laissant tomber une lettre sur les genoux de l'autre. "Un courrier des Weasley..."

"Des Weasley ?"

"C'est ce que je viens de te dire, Remus..."

"Oui je sais, mais... c'est étonnant... Pourquoi nous envoyer un message ?"

"Si tu lis, tu sauras je pense..." Marmonna Sirius en tirant une chaise près de son ami.

Ce dernier contemplait l'enveloppe sur ses genoux, ses cheveux châtains lui retombant devant le visage, dissimulant son regard. Il finit par rompre le sceau de cire pour découvrir le contenu et le lire silencieusement. Pendant ce temps, Sirius l'observait, essayant de deviner si le message était important ou non d'après les expressions du chef de meute. Mais ce fut en vain, car Remus ne laissa rien transparaître.

"C'est mauvais..." finit-il par murmurer, en repliant le papier sur lui-même.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Harry a disparu... Les Weasley pensent qu'il a fait un pacte avec un vampire. Un Malefoy plus exactement. Et ils nous proposent une alliance..."

Pendant un long moment, personne ne dit rien. Le brun était en train d'analyser lentement ce que venait de lui dire son ami, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser vraiment.

"Harry ? Pactisé avec un vampire ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille ! C'est James tout craché ce petit ! Jamais il ne se serait associé avec ces racailles de Malefoy !" finit par (presque) crier Sirius, s'attirant une grimace mécontente de la part de Remus.

"Comme tu le dis, c'est du James tout craché. Alors c'est tout à fait possible. N'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas totalement comme son père..."

L'autre homme pesta et se releva, allant faire les cents pas devant la fenêtre.

"Et tu vas faire quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas. La Meute est affaiblie, mal nourrie, et un combat contre un clan de vampires pourrait s'avérer très périlleux. Surtout que nous aurons certainement le plus gros du travail à faire..."

"Mais Harry..."

"Il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour lui..."

"Tu n'en sais rien !" s'emporta le brun. "Il pourrait être encore humain ! Et si c'est le cas, c'est notre devoir de le sortir de là ! En mémoire de James !"

"De James et Lily... "souffla l'autre loup-garou. "Très bien. On va d'abord voir ce qu'il en est. S'il est encore... humain, nous déciderons de ce qu'il convient de faire..."

"Et qui à qui comptes-tu demander d'aller espionner les Malefoy ?" demanda Sirius, d'un ton qui laissait penser qu'il n'accepterait qu'une réponse possible.

"A une personne digne de confiance qui se contentera d'observer et de venir me dire tout de suite après. Une personne de confiance, le genre de personne à qui je pourrai confier ma vie s'il le fallait..."

Il marqua une courte pause, avant de terminer.

"Toi, Sirius."

L'homme mit un temps avant d'acquiescer. Bien sûr, il n'aurait laissé personne d'autre y aller. Mais Remus lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait qu'une observation. Qu'il lui faisait confiance pour cela. Il aurait pu lui mettre une laisse autour du cou ça aurait été la même chose. S'il ne voulait pas perdre un ami, il devrait se conformer aux ordres. Avec un soupir, il baissa la tête.

"Très bien. Juste de l'observation donc. Je partirais demain alors..."

"Merci..."

Puis Remus se leva, pour aller s'asseoir à un bureau légèrement bancal, pour composer sa réponse au chef de la famille Weasley.

* * *

_**Tadaa ! A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ... ensanglantées !**_

_**En attendant si ça vous a plu, il n'y a qu'à reviewer !**_

_**(Et, sniff, personne n'a capté mes réferences toutes pourries des chapitres précédents ? Damned... Et si je vous dis "Chaussette ?")**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Blabla : Tadaaa ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frais ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui mettent cette fic en alert, en favori, et me laissent des reviews ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir d'écrire dans ces conditions, et j'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous intéresser autant !**_

_**Sinon, bravo à ptilu ! Ouais, mes références pourries c'est bien du Naheulbeuk XD ! Je désespérais que quelqu'un trouve (et je me disais que vraiment, j'avais des réf assez spéciales !)**_

_**En tout cas, je vous laisse à la suite, réponse aux reviews anonymes en bas de la page !**_

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Dray était plongé dans un vieux grimoire trouvé à la bibliothèque, espérant y trouver une quelconque information sur Voldemort. Mais il semblait que chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin était beaucoup plus simple. Aucun livre, ancien ou récent ne lui était dédié, malgré le pouvoir qu'il était censé avoir. Pourtant, les personnes puissantes aimaient bien qu'on écrive des ouvrages à leur gloire, racontant leurs exploits et l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs dévastateurs. Curieusement, ce Voldemort semblait être assez modeste... Ou alors on n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'écrire à son sujet, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il était apparu récemment.

Le blond repoussa son livre, et s'adossa à sa chaise, l'air songeur. Il n'existait pas beaucoup de créatures capables de prêter une telle puissance à une autre en un court laps de temps. D'abord, les vampires. Mais si un humain avait été transformé, son père devrait être au courant. Ce genre de choses étaient toujours signalé, de même que la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Il y avait ensuite les loups-garous. Dray connaissait trop peu leur mode de fonctionnement et leur société, mais il savait que généralement, puissance rimait avec folie chez ceux-là. Un chef de meute trop fort se laissait aveugler, et menait des actions de plus en plus inconsidérées, jusqu'à provoquer la colère des humains qui se mettaient à les traquer sans pitié. Et les éliminaient. Bien sur, peut-être que celui-là avait assez de jugeote pour réfléchir avant d'agir, mais le vampire en doutait... Un loup reste un loup.

Suivaient ensuite les créatures magiques, telles que les griffons, manticores, chimères, licornes, phénix et autres. Mais s'ils étaient indéniablement puissants, il était pour la plus grande partie profondément pacifiques. Et inhumains. Hors ce Voldemort semblait humain. Donc l'hypothèse pouvait être écartée.

Ensuite... les sorciers. Même si les humains niaient farouchement leur existence, ils n'en étaient pas moins présents dans la société. Généralement, c'étaient de fabuleux guérisseurs, ou des faiseurs de miracles. Les seules activités qui ne donnaient pas envie aux humains de les éliminer. Bien sûr ils savaient faire d'autres choses, mais c'était leur couverture la plupart du temps. Voldemort pouvait être un sorcier particulièrement puissant ? L'idée fit grimacer Dray. Idée idiote. Un mage puissant était soit le plus anonyme possible, soit au contraire très démonstratif. Auquel cas, il périssait bien vite sous les attaques des humains... Sans compter qu'il serait alors très vieux, et qu'ils en auraient entendu parler depuis longtemps.

Il ne restait plus que les démons. C'étaient des créatures puissantes, maléfiques, et dures à tuer. Et rattachées à leurs royaumes souterrains. Mais c'était déjà arrivé par le passé qu'une de ces créatures se mêle aux hommes pour les terroriser, et en éliminer quelques uns pour se divertir.

De toutes les possibilités, c'était encore la plus envisageable. Mais il ne pouvait toutefois pas écarter les autres sur la seule base de ses connaissances. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui en savait plus. Et quelqu'un qui ne s'abstiendrait pas de répondre sous prétexte qu'il était encore trop jeune. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pâles du blond quand il quitta la bibliothèque, pour prendre la direction de la chambre attribuée au professeur.

Ce dernier lisait tranquillement, installé dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée vide, quand il entendit des coups discrets frappés à sa porte. Instantanément, il sut qui était son visiteur. Pas Luce, car ce dernier ne se serrait pas donné la peine de toquer. Pas Cissy, qui n'aurait frappé que deux fois. Il ne restait que Dray.

« Entre, Dray... »

Le garçon s'exécuta, manifestement surpris d'avoir été identifié si rapidement.

« Comment saviez-vous que... »

« Ni ton père ni ta mère... »

« Ça aurait pu être Harry... »

Le brun réfléchit un instant.

« Non, je pense qu'il aurait frappé beaucoup plus franchement. Mais assied-toi. Tu ne viens pas me rendre visite parce que ma compagnie te manque, si ? »

« Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous professeur... »

L'ancien humain eut un petit rire, très léger, étrange à entendre. Ce n'était pas le genre à montrer ouvertement ses émotions d'ordinaire.

« Tu as raison mon garçon, c'est davantage le genre de croyances de ton père. »

Dray sourit, et s'installa dans un fauteuil de velours noir, face à l'autre homme. Il avait tellement de choses à demander qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il finit par décider de commencer par le sujet de ses recherches directement.

« Je me renseignais sur Voldemort et... »

« Voldemort, rien que ça ? »

« Oui... Mais à la bibliothèque il n'y a rien à son sujet, et je me suis dit que vous, avec toutes vos connaissances, seriez en mesure de m'apporter des réponses à mes questions... »

Une petite couche de pommade ne pouvait pas faire de mal. C'était une leçon qu'il avait apprise de son père : « On peut tout obtenir, pourvu qu'on enrobe assez la demande de compliments. »

« Inutile de me flatter, Dray. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je fonctionne. »

Ou pas. Le blond se mordit la lèvre un instant, se demandant si au final il n'allait pas se faire rembarrer purement et simplement.

« Voldemort est une créature apparue récemment. Il y a un peu plus d'une quinzaine d'années il me semble. Et on n'en sait pas beaucoup à son sujet, si ce n'est qu'il parvient à convaincre de plus en plus de clans de le rejoindre. »

« C'est une créature ? Une créature magique ? »

« On n'en sait rien en fait. Certains disent qu'il a du sang de démon dans les veines, d'autres que c'est un demi-vampire. Comme si on pouvait être à moitié vampire... Des rumeurs prétendent que c'est un sorcier de la pire espèce, et d'autres encore que c'est le fils d'un basilic et d'une humaine. » Il leva les mains, comme pour parer à toute éventuelle protestation. « Ne me demande surtout pas comment une humaine et un basilic pourraient avoir un enfant, je ne tiens pas à le savoir, ni même à essayer de l'imaginer... »

« Mais, il n'y a rien de sur ? Personne ne l'a déjà vu pour dire à quoi il ressemble ? » demanda le blond, espérant quand même apprendre quelque chose de vrai.

« Si, des personnes l'ont vu. Le souci, c'est qu'elles sont soit mortes, soit à son service et donc très peu disposées à révéler ce qu'il ne veut pas dévoiler. »

« Oh... »

Dray était déçu, et cela se voyait sur son visage. Il était de retour à la case départ.

« Et pourquoi t'intéresses tu soudain à ce sujet ? »

Les yeux gris croisèrent un instant ceux noirs de son vis à vis, avant de repartir dans une observation vague du plancher.

« Par curiosité. Je suis l'héritier Malefoy, alors je me renseigne sur les grands de ce monde. »

« Je vois. Ce ne serait pas à cause de cet humain par hasard ? »

Le blond le foudroya un bref instant du regard, comme s'il lui en voulait de deviner trop de choses.

« Non. Je n'en ai rien à faire de lui... » Il soupira. « Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir demander des informations ailleurs... »

« Je suppose aussi. »

Le brun regarda le jeune vampire quitter son siège, et se diriger vers la porte. Bien sûr que c'était à cause de cet humain qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur le Lord. Contrairement à Harry, il semblait intrigué par la raison qui aurait pu pousser une personne si puissante à s'en prendre à de vulgaires villageois. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui-même avait déjà songé au sujet. Potter. Il savait qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom auparavant. Non, il le connaissait. Mais ses souvenirs semblaient brouillés à ce sujet, et flous. Une charmante conséquence de sa « mort » : certains fragments de son passé s'étiolaient lentement sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher.

« Dray... »

« Oui ? »

Le jeune homme était sur le point de sortir, et avait commencé à refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Il y a bien une personne qui pourrait peut-être t'en dire plus. Seulement, cette personne est peut-être aussi difficile à trouver que l'information que tu cherches... »

« De qui s'agit-il ? »

« D'un sorcier, très puissant, qui s'est retiré de la société voilà de longues années. Je ne te garantis rien, mais cela vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer. »

« D'accord. Mais qui est-ce ? Quel est son nom ? »

« Dumbledore. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore de son nom complet. Mais je doute que ça t'aide dans sa localisation. »

« Merci, professeur. »

Le blond hocha légèrement du chef et referma la porte. Il avait l'impression de ne rien voit avancer, mais après tout, il n'avait commencé que le soir-même. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas espérer des réponses si vite. Ca ajoutait encore au mystère de Voldemort, et il espérait que ce... Dumbledore ? Pourrait un peu éclairer sa lanterne. D'un pas traînant, il retourna à la bibliothèque, cette fois avec un objectif différent. Il fallait qu'il trouve ce sorcier.

*

**

La maisonnée était silencieuse à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, et tous avaient besoin de repos. C'était en tout cas ce qu'avait décrété Molly Weasley, quand elle avait envoyé tout le monde au lit. Son mari compris. Elle connaissait assez bien sa famille pour savoir qu'ils s'épuiseraient à la tâche, bien plus préoccupés par l'état de Harry que par le leur. Fort heureusement, elle était plus têtue qu'eux. Plus imposante aussi. Et personne ne l'avait jamais contredite. Ils savaient que leur intérêt n'était pas là.

Mais, dans le dernier étage, presque sous les combles, deux adolescents résistaient encore et toujours à la décision parentale. En effet, éclairés par la faible lueur d'une bougie, une brune et un roux discutaient à voix basse, s'interrompant à chaque grincement suspect pour être sûrs de ne pas être surpris. Le sujet était évidemment Harry. Il était leur meilleur ami après tout.

« Mais Hermione, comment Harry pourrait avoir fait un pacte AVEC un Malefoy ? Un Malefoy ! Il sait pourtant que ce sont les ennemis jurés de papa... »

« On ne changera pas Harry, et tu le sais. Quand aux Malefoy, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient leurs ennemis. Ton père ne chasse-t-il pas tous les vampires ? »

« Oh, eh bien, il chasse toutes les créatures maléfiques qu'il rencontre mais... Les Malefoy en particulier. Je crois qu'ils lui ont fait quelque chose quand il était plus jeune, mais j'ai jamais réussi à savoir quoi... » Il marqua une courte pause, observant la flamme vacillante de la bougie, avant de reprendre. « Avec un Malefoy ! C'est pas possible, je suis sûr qu'il a dû être forcé ! »

« Ron, on en a déjà parlé. Aucun vampire n'aurait pu forcé qui que ce soit à faire ce qu'il veut dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il a du forcément faire ça de son plein gré... »

« Mais le vampire l'a peut-être trompé, il lui a fait croire autre chose et Harry est tombé dans le piège ! »

« Ronald Weasley, tu penses honnêtement que Harry se serait fait avoir aussi bêtement ? Non, il était d'accord... »

Le roux eut une mine contrite, et soupira, se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Mais, 'Mione... »

« C'est un Malefoy, je sais. Mais il ne le savait certainement pas sur le coup. Et il ne sait peut-être pas non plus que c'est vos plus grands ennemis... »

« Mais... »

Il ne poursuivit pas, se contentant de se tourner sur le lit, faisant à présent face au mur, son amie derrière lui. Il avait du mal à se faire à la situation. Harry était son meilleur ami, presque un frère pour lui. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, avaient fait leurs premières farces ensemble, s'étaient fait punir ensemble. Ils avaient partagé rires, jeux, confidences, friandises chipées, tout. Alors apprendre qu'il avait disparu exactement le même jour qu'un vampire, ça lui avait fait un choc. Il avait refusé d'y croire. Et maintenant qu'une autre hypothèse se profilait à l'horizon, il refusait également d'y croire. Et il se demandait presque s'il n'aurait pas préféré que le vampire l'ait simplement tué. Oh, c'était une pensée horrible, et il en était conscient. Mais cette pensée l'empêchait de songer au fait que, depuis la mort de ses parents, Harry avait changé, et que lui, Ron, son prétendu meilleur ami, ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Bien sûr, il savait que le brun avait été profondément affecté. C'était logique, il devait faire son deuil. Et puis il s'était mis à aller mieux quelques temps après, retrouvant le sourire et une certaine joie de vivre. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pensait plus à venger ses parents. Et lui, bêtement, l'avait cru. Il s'était laissé berné par la comédie de Harry, alors que lui, plus que quiconque, aurait dû voir clair dans son jeu, et l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. C'était ça. Il se sentait coupable. Et ce sentiment perdurerait certainement jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent Harry en bonne santé...

« Hem, je sais que tu es très fier de ton postérieur, et il est très agréable à regarder, mais je préfèrerai quand même voir ton visage Ron... »

Le visage du jeune homme concurrença un instant la couleur des tomates bien mûres du jardin, et il se retourna promptement vers son amie, honteux.

« Désolé, Mione, je... »

« T'en fais pas, va. » Elle s'approcha doucement, et posa une main sur son épaule. « Je suis sûre qu'on va le retrouver, Ron, et qu'il ira bien. Que rien ne lui sera arrivé de mal. »

A ces derniers mots, la pression sur l'épaule s'était légèrement accentuée, et le roux avait alors regardé son amie avec plus d'attention. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais ça n'allait certainement pas tarder. Ses yeux étaient humides, sa mine défaite, et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Sans un mot, il l'enlaça, la serrant contre lui. Plus tard, il en rougirait certainement, mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui importait, c'était que Hermione était triste, affreusement triste, et qu'il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça.

« Je sais Mione. Puis c'est Harry. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus doué pour se sortir des embrouilles. On le reverra, et on rigolera encore ensembles tous les trois... »

Hermione pleurait à présent contre son épaule, et lui n'en était pas loin non plus. Mais il devait se montrer fort. Pour elle. Et il se promit mentalement de fiche un coup de poing à ce crétin de Harry quand il le reverrait, pour avoir fait pleurer la brune. Foi de Weasley !

*

**

C'était enfin le grand jour. Enfin, le grand soir en l'occurrence. Le mot jour, ou journée ne voulait plus dire grand chose quand on vivait à la façon des vampires. Il allait enfin assister à une chasse.

Il était impatient, et inquiet à la fois. Impatient, parce que ce serait un moyen de prouver sa valeur. Inquiet, parce qu'une chasse, c'était tout de même une mise à mort. Dray lui avait dit que c'était horrible, éprouvant. Le professeur avait insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas une scène des plus agréables, et avait même sous-entendu qu'il vaudrait mieux pour sa santé qu'il n'y assiste pas. Même la mère du blond lui en avait touché un mot, lui assurant que s'il changeait d'avis, ils comprendraient parfaitement et qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas.

Le seul qui n'avait pas tenté de le dissuader était encore une fois Mr Malefoy, qui s'était contenté de lui annoncer au dîner de la veille qu'il viendrait avec eux demain, pour assister à la chasse. Ou le vampire n'en avait strictement rien à faire de sa sensibilité d'humain, ou il préférait régler ce point au plus tôt, afin d'être fixé sur son sort. Toujours était-il qu'il se trouvait à présent sur le perron, enveloppé d'une lourde cape noire qui l'abritait du froid nocturne. Et il attendait que les vampires le rejoignent.

Il avait été décidé que seuls Cissy et Luce chasseraient ce soir là. Leur fils avait préféré se restaurer du sang d'une bête d'élevage. Quant au professeur, il lui servirait de … garde du corps, plus pour le protéger au cas où quelque chose viendrait à mal tourner. Le vampire n'était manifestement pas très satisfait de son rôle, il aurait certainement préféré passer sa soirée à lire dans sa chambre. Mais personne d'autre que lui pouvait rester près de Harry à l'heure d'un repas, sans risquer de le mettre en danger.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et les deux vampires blonds sortirent, de leur démarche altière, vêtus d'une tenue assez légère pour le froid qui régnait dehors. Il fallut un instant à Harry pour réaliser que, étant morts, ils ne ressentaient pas les températures de la même façon que lui. D'où l'absence de cape, de pull, ou de tout autre vêtement chaud. Puis, sans attendre, ils s'élancèrent dans la nuit, en quête d'une proie.

« Bien, allons-y. »

Le professeur avait surgi à côté de lui sans un bruit. Apparemment, il aimait faire peur à Harry de cette façon.

« Nous allons où ? »

« A l'endroit où ils mettront à mort leurs victimes. »

Le vampire s'éloigna à grands pas, faisant volet une cape derrière lui. Il n'en avait pas besoin, mais ça faisait parti de ces choses qu'il continuait de faire malgré tout. Et il aimait les capes aussi. Quand il était plus jeune, les enfants du village avaient toujours envié la façon qu'il avait de les faire tournoyer. Et ça restait sa fierté encore aujourd'hui. Derrière lui, il entendit l'humain se mettre à courir, pour le rejoindre. Ses pas crissaient sur les graviers, alors que lui même était silencieux. Une chose qu'il faudrait qu'il apprenne, tiens : être discret. Sinon ses chasses risqueraient d'être bien infructueuses...

Ils contournèrent le manoir, et se dirigèrent vers une petite clairière entre les arbres, où l'herbe semblait plus foncée qu'ailleurs.

« C'est à cause du sang. Ils viennent toujours égorger leurs proies ici. Ça évite de les laisser traîner autour de la propriété et d'attirer ces fichus loups. »

Harry ne put retenir un frémissement, en constatant l'étendue de l'herbe sombre. Beaucoup de sang avait coulé ici. Suffisamment pour que même les pluies ne parviennent plus à le laver. Il s'arrêta à côté de l'autre vampire, comprenant qu'ils étaient à la limite implicite d'un territoire. D'une zone qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas franchir s'il ne voulait pas risquer une mort inutile. Il durent attendre encore quelques minutes, dans le froid, immobiles comme des statues. Puis, soudain, des bruits dans les fourrés proches firent sursauter l'humain. Le professeur les avait perçu depuis belle lurette, et se tenait à présent sur ses gardes.

Soudain, un daim déboula dans la clairière, l'air hagard, et fonça vers Harry. Mais l'animal n'eut pas le temps de franchir le quart de la distance qui le séparait du jeune homme quand il chuta à terre. Il fallut un instant au brun pour comprendre que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, s'était jeté au cou de l'animal, le faisant tomber. Et ce quelqu'un venait de mordre sauvagement la pauvre bête, qui essayait encore de s'échapper. Elle ne parvint qu'à aggraver sa blessure, et le sang coula à flot de l'encolure du daim. Une autre silhouette s'approcha alors, un peu plus doucement, et s'approcha du cou, plantant à son tour ses crocs dedans. Bientôt, l'animal n'avait plus assez de forces pour se débattre, et se contenta de rester immobile au sol, résigné.

Harry avait déjà vu des animaux être égorgés, dépiautés. C'était chose courante dans un petit village, où chacun était à la fois boucher et légumier. Il avait même assisté à une chasse une fois. Mais rien de tout cela n'aurait pu le préparer au spectacle auquel il était en train d'assister. L'odeur du sang emplissait l'air, écœurante et métallique. Des bruits d'une succion avide couvraient les sons habituels de la forêt. C'en était presque obscène. Non, en fait ça l'était. Mais le pire était certainement le regard du daim, qui le fixait alors que la vie le quittait lentement, lui reprochant silencieusement de ne rien faire pour l'aider, de se contenter d'assister à sa mort. Harry était certain que ce regard le hanterait toute sa vie. Ça et les bruits, et l'odeur du sang. Il se détourna brusquement, et se précipita derrière un arbre pour vomir, prit de haut-le-cœur.

Il avait prétendu qu'il serait assez fort pour assister à une chasse. Il avait juste eu à observer la fin, et même cela il en était incapable. Il avait abandonné, et leur avait montré qu'ils avaient eu raison à son sujet : il n'était qu'un misérable humain, trop prétentieux. Harry tenta de réprimer, en vain, une nouvelle vague de nausée. Ridicule. Il était ridicule. Et il voulait vaincre Voldemort ? Le même Voldemort qui avait sauvagement assassiné ses parents, au point de couvrir les murs de la maison de leur sang ? Ridicule ! Il était faible, c'était tout.

Il finit par se reculer, son ventre acceptant pour quelques instants de lui laisser un répit. Un peu plus loin, les vampires avaient fini leur repas, et le regardaient, l'air indéchiffrable. Et le professeur avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Il sait qu'il avait raison ! » songea amèrement le brun. « Et il vient de le prouver à Luce... ». Sans ajouter un mot, Harry leur tourna le dos, et courut vers la maison.

Il voulait être seul.

* * *

_**Si ça vous avez bien aimé, n'hésitez point à reviewer**_

_**Et même si vous n'appréciez pas tout, la review est là pour vous !**_

**RaR anonymes :**

_**ptilu :**_ Et le mystère ne fait que commencer ! Encore bravo pour avoir trouvé ^^

_**adenoide :**_ Héhé, Harry c'est un pur Gryffy : on agit d'abord, on pense ensuite ! Draco est plus du genre à vouloir se renseigner sur son ennemis pour connaitre ses points faibles... Même si on ne parle pas des Maisons dans cette fics, j'essaie de rester fidèle à leur esprit (enfin j'espère que je me rate pas trop sur ce coup là ! XD)

_**Allez, à mardi prochain pour de nouvelles aventures... ensanglantées (référence toute pourrie aussi, amis des pubs bonjour !)**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Blabla : Je suis impardonnable pour ce retard ! Vraiment, je suis désolée... J'ai eu pas mal de boulot dernièrement (notamment des rapports de TP d'une dizaine de pages à préparer...) et j'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire ! Ajoutez à ça un syndrome de la page blanche, et vous avez l'explication de ce retard... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez...**_

_**Je posterai la suite mardi comme d'habitude, pas question de vous faire attendre plus longtemps, et si je peux, la suite d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine pour rattraper mon retard.**_

_**Bon sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Moi je ne l'ai pas trop aimé, il m'a semblé ... bizarre... J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !**_

_**Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui mettent encore cette histoire en fav, et qui prennnent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça m'aide à continuer ^^**_

_**Et maintenant, assez parlé, voilà la suite !**_

* * *

Il n'avait pas pu. C'était tout ce qu'il retenait de cette soirée, alors qu'il se dirigeait à grands pas vers sa chambre, sans même se retourner pour s'excuser auprès de Dray qu'il venait de bousculer. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que ce dernier lui rappelle qu'il l'avait prévenu. Il avait tant fait le fier, le garçon courrageux qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir. Alors il claqua la porte derrière lui avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, essayant de calmer en vain les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Il finit par se relever au bout de quelques instants, pour aller se rafraîchir dans la salle d'eau attenante.

Il était affreusement pâle. Lui qui avait la peau légèrement hâlée, ça l'étonna quelque peu. Mais après la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, il ne fallait pas s'étonner... Il contempla son reflet quelques instants, avant de se détourner. Est-ce qu'il serait aussi pâle une fois devenu un vampire ? Ou bien aurait-il le teint cireux du professeur ? Il soupira, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de devenir un vampire, il douta.

Il avait certes besoin de devenir fort, mais était-ce la bonne solution ? S'il était incapable d'assister à la mort d'une bête, serait-il assez solide pour tuer lui-même l'assassin de ses parents ? Si le moment venu il était incapable d'agir, alors autant s'épargner tous ces sacrifices. Il pourrait aussi bien retourner dans son village, aider son oncle dans son auberge, s'amuser avec Ron en se demandant ce qu'ils feraient plus tard, aller rendre visite à Hermione qui lui parlerait pendant des heures du tout nouveau livre que ses parents avaient traduit...

Il soupira, et retourna dans la chambre pour s'affaler mollement sur le lit. Ron et Hermione. Ils lui manquaient. Il n'avait plus pensé à eux depuis la fuite du village, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, et tout ce qu'il avait dû apprendre, il avait été trop occupé pour cela. Il se demanda vaguement si quelqu'un avait remarqué son absence, et si on le cherchait. Les Dudley, c'était certain, ne le regretteraient pas. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Les Weasley devaient le penser mort. Car après tout un vampire avait disparu le même soir. Peut-être devrait-il leur écrire une lettre pour leur dire qu'il allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter ?

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à tout ça plus longtemps, car on frappa à la porte, trois coups brefs mais doux. Et l'instant d'après, madame Malefoy était dans la pièce, comme si elle s'était toujours trouvée là. Harry grimaça et se redressa aussitôt. L'allure altière de la vampire faisait qu'il se sentait obligé de se tenir correctement en sa présence.

"Tu es parti..."

Ce n'était qu'un simple constat, mais pourtant Harry ressentit le besoin de s'excuser.

"Je n'ai pas pu ... je suis désolé..."

Elle eut un léger sourire, pas moqueur, mais un peu doux. Le brun fut étonné de voir une telle expression sur le visage pâle de la maîtresse de maison.

"Cela nous l'avons remarqué. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es désolé..."

"Je... Je... J'aurai dû rester jusqu'au bout ! Mais... mais... je suis trop faible ... je crois..."

"C'est si tu étais resté jusqu'au bout que tu aurai dû être désolé..."

Le brun releva la tête, surpris. Qu'est-ce que le vampire était en train de lui raconter ? Qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ? Impossible !

"Je... je ne comprends pas..."

"Tu sais, nous vivons depuis des centaines d'années, si ce n'est plus. Le temps ne signifie plus grand chose à ce stade... Et nous avons eu le temps d'en voir, des humains voulant devenir comme nous, nous enviant. Tu n'es ni le premier ni le dernier à nous demander une telle faveur..." Elle marqua une pause, se tournant vers Harry pour poursuivre. "Beaucoup d'humains croient que les vampires n'ont pas d'âmes, que nous n'avons ni sentiments ni remords. Que nous tuons pour le plaisir et que ça ne nous fait rien. C'est là qu'ils se trompent. Si nous saignons des créatures, humains et animaux, c'est pour nous nourir, tout comme vous tuez des lapins pour les manger. C'est identique..."

"Mais vous tuez des êtres humains !"

"Oui, parce que les vivants sont des proies pour nous. Et c'est tout. "

"Mais... je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas être désolé..."

Elle sourit, comme s'il était un enfant un peu simplet à qui il fallait parler gentiment pour qu'il comprenne... Ce qui était probablement le cas à ce moment là.

"Nous ressentons des choses. Tout comme les vivants. Tuer n'est pas un acte bénin, même pour nous. Prendre du plaisir à voir quelqu'un mourir, c'est une chose ignoble. Pour nous comme pour vous. Voir un animal sans défense mourir d'une façon aussi brutale, ce n'était pas quelque chose que tu devais voir avec le sourire. Au contraire..."

"Vous voulez dire..."

"Que tu as bien réagi. Que tu as un coeur, que tu ne deviendras pas un tueur sanguinaire qui sèmera la mort sur son passage. Et que tu ne profiteras pas de tes pouvoirs pour tout détruire."

Harry resta bouche bée quelques instants. Il s'était attendu à tout, mais certainement pas à ça ! Il pensait que son attitude lui aurait valu un aller simple pour son village, mais il n'en était rien. Si test il y avait eu, il l'avait passé avec brio. Mais combien lui en restait-il à affronter ?

"Saches toutefois que ce n'est pas parce que tu as bien réagi cette fois que tout t'es acquis... Si mon époux a décidé d'un mois avant de prendre sa décision te concernant, c'est qu'il y a une raison."

Elle lui fit un sourire, et s'éloigna vers la porte, de son allure si particulière. On avait l'impression qu'elle flottait au dessus du sol tellement sa démarche était souple et élégante.

"Je vais te laisser à présent, mais il serait bon que tu ne restes pas enfermé ici toute la soirée..."

Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant un jeune humain encore sous le coup de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et un peu désorienté, il fallait l'avouer. Les vampires n'étaient vraiment pas comme il le pensait...

*

**

La maisonnée était en effervescence. La réponse des Maraudeurs était arrivée le matin même, et depuis les plus âgés s'agitaient en tous sens, préparant manifestement un voyage. Et malgré ses tentatives pour en savoir plus, ou même faire parti de l'équipée, Ron se vit gentiment relégué à la cuisine, pour aider sa mère, Hermione et sa jeune sœur. Ce qui était loin de lui plaire. Il aurait préféré être au cœur de l'action, après tout, Harry était son meilleur ami, presque un frère, il avait le droit de participer. Mais si c'était bon pour aller chercher la brune accompagné de ses deux frères, ça ne l'était pas pour aller se promener sur le territoire de chasse de vampires et de loups-garous.

"Ron, as-tu fini d'éplucher les pommes de terre ?"

Le roux grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se remit à sa tâche, abandonnée depuis quelques minutes au profit de ses réflexions. Il avait quand même mieux à faire que rester dans cette cuisine bruyante, à écouter les conseils de sa mère à Ginny pour préparer un excellent ragoût. Aussi ne se fit-il pas prier quand Hermione prétendit avoir besoin d'aide pour remonter quelque chose de la cave. Les deux jeunes gens s'éclipsèrent discrètement, et au lieu de se diriger vers les sous-sols, ils se rendirent dans le jardin, derrière la haie de buis qui avait toujours été leur point de rassemblement. Une sorte d'anfractuosité se découpait à un endroit, créant un petit abri végétal dans la masse du buisson. Leur coin secret à lui, Harry, et Hermione.

Dès qu'ils se furent installés, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il prit la parole.

"Bon sang, je n'en pouvais plus de rester dans cette cuisine ! Heureusement que tu m'as tiré de là, je sais pas ce que j'aurais sinon !"

"Tu aurais sûrement épluché les oignons..." répondit la brune avec un petit sourire.

"Ouais... Ou pire : j'aurais dû mettre la table..." rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux encore quelques instants, avant que Ron ne reprenne la parole.

"'Mione, tu sais ce qu'ils préparent ? Quand j'ai voulu demander à Charlie, maman m'a appelé à la cuisine..."

"Je ne sais pas... Ils doivent préparer un voyage, peut-être pour aller chez les loups-garous. Ils ont dû recevoir une réponse favorable de leur part..."

"Mais ils auraient pu nous prévenir quand même !"

La brune lui lança un regard étrange, qui lui rappelait curieusement celui de sa mère quand il disait une bêtise.

"Voyons, Ron, s'ils ne nous ont rien dit, c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on aille avec eux. Se promener sur le territoire de chasse de créatures de l'Ombre, c'est autre chose qu'une ballade jusqu'au village voisin !"

"Mais accompagnés, on ne risque rien ! Ils auraient pu nous protéger..."

"On serait un poids pour eux. Imagine que ça tourne mal, Ron, il faut qu'ils puissent se battre sans craindre pour notre sécurité..."

Le roux allait objecter quelque chose mais il finit par refermer la bouche. Évidemment que son amie avait raison. Mais même maintenant qu'elle le lui avait dit de vive voix, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à la situation. Il avait horreur d'être mis de côté, à l'écart...

"Mais, Mione, on peut pas rester là à rien faire non plus !" finit-il par soupirer.

"Enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu te poserais la question !"

Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard noisette de la jeune fille, dans lequel brillait un éclat inhabituel... Un éclat malicieux...

"Tu veux dire quoi ?"

"S'ils ne veulent pas qu'on vienne avec eux, ça ne nous empêche pas de chercher de notre côté, pourvu que ça n'ai pas l'air dangereux..."

"Je ne comprend toujours pas, Mione..." répondit le garçon avec un petit air dépité.

"Oh, Ron, réfléchit un instant ! On ne nous laissera jamais aller chez des vampires et des loups garous... Mais retourner chez mes parents, ça ira ! D'autant que tes frères seront occupés à accompagner ton père... Donc pas d'escorte..."

Il y eut à nouveau un petit silence, pendant lequel la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Ron. S'il avait bien compris, son amie proposait de mener l'enquête de leur côté... En douce ? En faisant croire à tout le monde qu'ils retournait chez les parents de son amie ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Hermione était la première à refuser de faire des choses dangereuses, ou mentir quand ils jouaient. Et là...

"Tu veux dire que..."

"Tout à fait... Nos parents ne vont pas aimer, mais je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront... On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire..."

"Eh bien, si j'avais cru un jour que notre si sérieuse Hermione proposerait un genre un plan dans ce goût là..."

"Tout arrive..."

"Mais on va partir pour où ? On ne sait pas où est Harry..."

La brunette lui décocha alors son sourire ha-ha-moi-et-moi-seule-ait-la-réponse, et entreprit d'expliquer son idée.

"Bon, on manque de trop d'informations sur tout ça. J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a autre chose qui se trame derrière tout ça. Même si Harry est comme un frère pour nous, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour risquer de défier un des plus puissants clans de vampires, ni pour tenter de pactiser avec des loups-garous. Il y a anguille sous roche, et les adultes ne nous diront rien. La seule solution ? Trouver des infos par nous même. Et pour ça il n'y a pas trente-six mille solutions. La bibliothèque la plus conséquente se trouve être celle de mes parents, et malheureusement aucun livre ne nous donnera la réponse qu'on attend..."

"Mais alors, ça va servir à quoi ce voyage ?"

"Laisse moi finir, Ron, j'y viens... Je connais le contenu de ces ouvrages presque par coeur, et rien ne pourra nous y intéresser. En revanche, j'y ai appris qu'il existait une personne aux connaissances infinies. Et je suis sûre que cette personne pourra nous aider."

"Alors on va retrouver cette personne ? C'est qui ?"

"On l'appelle Albus Dumbledore. On dit de lui que c'est un puissant sorcier. Mais le souci c'est qu'on ne sait pas où il se trouve..."

"Génial, alors ton plan fantastique ne nous sert à rien Mione, si on ne peut pas le trouver..."

"Mais attends ! Je n'ai pas encore fini... Mes parents m'ont parlé cet été d'une vieille femme, qui aurait justement connu ce sorcier, et qui saurait peut-être le trouver. Ils comptaient l'interroger pour un de leurs livres cet hiver... Et cette vieille femme habite à Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow ? C'est un peu loin..."

"Ron, tu veux retrouver Harry ou rester ici à te croiser les pouces en attendant ?!"

"Mione, bien sûr que je veux retrouver Harry. C'est juste que c'est pas un petit trajet et qu'il va falloir le préparer... Et que ça va pas être évident si on prétend qu'on va chez toi !"

La jeune fille resta muette un instant. C'était un aspect du plan auquel elle n'avait pas encore pensé...

"Mais c'est jouable. On n'est pas obligés de partir directement avec tout notre barda. On pourrait en cacher une partie sur le trajet, qu'on récupérerait... L'illusion serait préservée... Bon, par contre faut régler le problème de la nourriture et de ce qu'on va emporter... M'man va nous donner de quoi tenir le voyage, mais pas plus. Il faudra qu'on se débrouille autrement après. Je prendrais mon arc, comme ça on pourra chasser. Ca nous évitera d'acheter de la nourriture. Et il faudra aussi des couvertures, une tente, de quoi allumer un feu..."

Pendant que le roux réfléchissait à voix haute, Hermione le fixa, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimaient bien quand il réfléchissait comme ça, il y avait cette petite ride qui se formait entre ses sourcils qu'elle trouvait adorable. Et puis son regard si sérieux... Mais alors qu'elle songeait à ce qu'elle trouvait de mignon chez son ami d'enfance elle se reprit, ne parvenant toutefois pas à éviter une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Que son vis-à-vis ne remarqua heureusement pas... Elle se décida à suivre ses réflexions un peu plus sérieusement, ajoutant quelques idées, proposant d'autres solutions quand c'était nécessaire. Et quand quelques minutes plus tard il récapitula tout ce qu'il faudrait emporter et faire pour préparer le voyage, elle se contenta d'opiner du chef. Tout était dit, il ne restait plus qu'à agir.

Elle sortit alors de leur abri, lui faisant signe de la suivre pour aller jusque derrière la maison, où un vieux tonneau les attendait. Leur alibi pour avoir passé tant de temps dehors... Sans prononcer un mot de plus, ils transportèrent le fût à l'intérieur, puis constatant qu'il n'y avait plus de travail urgent à accomplir, ils s'éclipsèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Ils avaient une expédition à préparer.

*

**

Localiser ce Dumbledore n'était pas chose facile, malgré la quantité d'ouvrages anciens que contenait le Manoir. A croire que, à l'instar de Voldemort, pas un livre ne parlait de lui ! C'était à un tel point que Dray se demanda si ce sorcier existait bien. Et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement... Le temps lui était compté et il ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre.

Il avait appris que Harry avait passé avec brio le test du repas. Il avait réagi comme l'espérait son père, c'est à dire en s'éclipsant. D'autres clans de vampires l'auraient jugé faible pour un tel acte, mais les Malefoy n'étaient pas ainsi. Même s'ils étaient morts, ils accordaient une grande importance à la vie. Ils ne tuaient que pour se nourrir, jamais pour le plaisir. Et ils ne restaient pas impassibles quand une créature vivante mourrait devant eux.

Et voilà que l'humain avait "bien" réagit.

Dray pesta dans sa barbe inexistante. Si le brun répondait à toutes les exigences du clan Malefoy, rien ne pourrait empêcher son père d'honorer sa parole et de le transformer en l'un des leurs. Et cela ne devait arriver à aucun prix. Le jeune vampire n'arrivait pas à dire exactement pourquoi, mais penser que Harry puisse mourir le mettait simplement mal à l'aise. Et pour empêcher cela, il n'avait qu'une solution : opposer une raison valable à son père. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Et ces fichus libres ne lui facilitaient pas la vie... Sa seule solution pour le moment était de consulter une vieille voyante, qui pourrait lui dire où se trouvait ce sorcier. Et encore, s'il avait de la chance. Dray poussa un soupir exaspéré cette fois, et se leva de son siège, quittant la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de repos, et de ne plus voir un livre pendant quelques heures...

Il était tard, et on n'entendait plus un bruit dans la maison. Les adultes devaient s'être couchés, et c'était probablement le cas de l'humain. Pourtant, quand il passa devant sa porte, il aperçut un rai de lumière sous la porte. Il ne dormait pas encore ? Curieux, il entrouvrit la porte, et se glissa dans la pièce, plongée dans une semi-obscurité. La lumière provenait d'une espèce de salon attenant à la chambre, et le vampire s'y dirigea.

Une idée idiote, il le réalisa dès qu'il eut franchi la porte du petit salon.

Harry se tenait devant la fenêtre grande ouverte, laissant entrer l'air frais du matin et la lumière du jour naissant par la même occasion. Il regardait dehors, aussi fut-il surpris quand il entendit un cri de douleur, suivit d'un bruit sourd, dans son dos. Dray se trouvait au sol, essayant tant bien que mal de se protéger de la lumière, gémissant de douleur. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à l'humain pour réagir, et il se précipita pour entraîner le vampire dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Dray ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?"

Le blond mit un temps avant de répondre, le foudroyant du regard.

"Et toi, Potter... pourquoi t'as ... ouvert cette fichue ... fenêtre ?"

"Je... j'avais besoin d'air... je... je n'étais pas bien..."

Le vampire se releva, chancelant, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, repoussant toute tentative d'aide de la part d'humain d'un regard acéré.

"Je... je vais fermer les volets."

Prenant garde à ne pas faire entrer trop de lumière dans la chambre, Harry s'éclipsa dans le salon, pour le replonger dans l'obscurité. Puis il alluma un chandelier avant de revenir auprès du vampire, à présent allongé sur le lit. Son visage était crispé, et il ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme.

"Ca... ça va ?"

"Linge humide... Vite..."

Sans perdre un instant, Harry s'empressa d'aller mouiller un vêtement attrapé dans une armoire, avec l'eau la plus froide possible, puis revint tout aussi vite vers le blond. Ce dernier lui arracha presque l'étoffe des mains, se détendant peu à peu à mesure que la fraîcheur du linge remplaçait la brûlure provoquée par la lumière du soleil. Techniquement, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'avait pas été exposé assez longtemps pour que ça soit véritablement nocif, et il pourrait se régénérer seul. Mais ça faisait quand même sacrément mal, et le froid lui faisait du bien.

"Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait dans ma chambre..."

"Tu n'as pas à penser Potter. Il n'y a que des vampires ici. Si t'as besoin d'air, tu sors, et tu n'ouvres pas de fenêtres..."

"Désolé..."

Dray se redressa, lui balançant sans ménagements le linge à la figure.

"Et cesse donc d'être désolé tout le temps. C'est agaçant à force... Tu m'avais l'air plus courageux quand tu as demandé mon aide..."

"Et toi je préférais quand tu étais trop fatigué pour me faire des reproches !" riposta le brun en lui renvoyant le tissu mouillé.

"Ce n'étaient pas des reproches, mais des vérités !"

Cette fois ce fut l'un des oreillers qui alla s'écraser sur le visage du brun, avant de rapidement faire le trajet inverse.

"Ca c'est toi qui le dit !"

S'en suivit alors une bataille d'oreillers, qui finirent par rendre l'âme en libérant leurs plumes dans la pièce, sous les rires des deux garçons. Ils avaient besoin d'éliminer toute les tensions de la soirée, et cette bagarre innocente était le meilleur moyen pour cela. Et ce fut vaincus par la fatigues qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux, dans une mer de plumes blanches, veillés par la seule lumière d'un petit chandelier.

* * *

_**Des commentaires à effectuer ?**_

_**Ne vous reste plus qu'à reviewer !**_

**_A mardi donc pour la suite ^^ (Avec des morceaux du passé des Maraudeurs dedans ^^)_**


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Blablabla : Chapitre un peu plus court, mais dans les temps ^^ Je posterai la suite jeudi ou vendredi pour combler mon retard, puis je reprendrais le rythme normal, à savoir un chapitre par mardi ^^**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews, et mettent encore la fic en alert *___* (et un merci tout particulier à stormtrooper2, toujours fidèle au rendez-vous ^^)**_

_**J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^ Enjoy !**_

* * *

Sirius avait avancé une bonne partie de la journée, poursuivant de nuit, profitant de l'endurance exceptionnelle que lui conférait sa nature de loup-garou. Il fallait bien que cette condition ait quelques avantages... Ainsi, il était rapidement parvenu aux limites du territoire de la meute, atteignant en fin de soirée le domaine Malefoy.

Ce n'était pas la même ambiance. Bien sûr, pour un humain normal, il n'y aurait eu aucune différence entre les deux parcelles de forêt. Mais ses sens plus développés lui disaient tout le contraire. Les bruits ici semblaient plus clairs, et les odeurs plus marquées. Pourtant, les animaux vivant dans cette zone étaient plus discrets qu'ailleurs. Attitude logique quand on songeait au fait que des prédateurs redoutables sévissaient chaque nuit. Des prédateurs contre lesquels ils ne pouvaient rien, puisqu'ils étaient déjà morts.

En revanche, lui savait très bien comment les éliminer. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'un loup-garou devait apprendre quand il s'aventurait trop loin de la meute seul : se débarrasser de ses ennemis. Et si possible d'une façon définitive : tête tranchée et le corps brulé, si possible à la lumière du jour. Car sinon le vampire revenait. Les humains croyaient naïvement qu'un pieu planté dans le cœur suffisait. Ou qu'un peu d'eau sacrée les brûlerait. Mais ils avaient oublié dans l'équation qu'une eau bénie ne pouvait avoir d'effet que sur des créatures croyantes. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des vampires. Quant au pieu, il ne servait strictement à rien étant donné que le cœur des buveurs de sang ne battait plus depuis longtemps. Au mieux, on pouvait neutraliser l'ennemi avec, jusqu'à ce que le pieu soit retiré. Non, vraiment la meilleure solution était la décapitation suivie d'une crémation. C'était la seule chose qui agissait assez vite pour que le vampire ne puisse se régénérer. Et c'était pour cela qu'il ne quittait jamais l'épée qui était à présent attachée dans son dos. Une lame brillante, à la garde ornée de rubis.

Remus l'avait souvent taquiné à ce sujet. Lui qui d'ordinaire préférait les choses simples et sans artifices, acceptait de se promener avec ce qui tenait plus de l'épée d'apparat qu'autre chose. Mais l'arme avait un tranchant à nulle autre pareil, qui ne semblait jamais s'émousser. Et puis elle lui convenait parfaitement, équilibrée comme elle l'était. Une bonne lame pour tuer des vampires, qui portait le nom d'un des plus célèbres chasseur de ces créatures de la nuit : Godric Gryffondor.

Et une sorte de porte-bonheur aussi. Depuis qu'il l'avait, il n'avait perdu aucun combat, et avait eu une chance de damné. Un peu comme James quand il la portait encore. Le loup-garou s'amusait à pense que l'arme était peut-être enchantée pour aider son porteur. Une superstition comme une autre...

Sirius ralentit peu à peu, à mesure que certaines odeurs se faisaient plus importantes. Celles du sang. Et de la peur. Très diffuses mais néanmoins présentes, signe qu'une chasse avait eu lieu récemment, et pas très loin de sa position actuelle. Il approchait du but. Bien sûr, les vampires auraient pu s'éloigner plus que de raison, mais avec l'enlèvement récent de leur fils, ils devaient sûrement se montrer prudents.

Et son intuition s'avéra exacte, quand il arriva en vue d'une importante demeure, plongée dans l'obscurité. A travers quelques volets, on pouvait apercevoir la lueur vacillante d'une flamme, seule trace de vie. Il pouvait observer à présent. Et pour cela, il lui fallait un endroit adapté, qu'il trouva assez rapidement : un vieil arbre, aux branches fourchues, qui lui offrirait un excellent abri.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était confortablement installé, et attendait la venue du jour avec impatience. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, et il ne serait véritablement en sécurité que quand l'astre solaire se montrerait. Avant, il devrait être sur ses gardes...

*

**

La salle à manger était bruyante, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais la famille entière y était rassemblée, et tout le monde parlait en même temps, de choses et d'autres. Le dernier repas avant longtemps où ils se retrouvaient tous. En effet, juste après manger, Arthur, accompagné de Bill, Charlie, Fred et George partaient pour le territoire des loups-garous. Et Ron et Hermione allaient chez les parents de cette dernière.

Ça n'avait d'ailleurs pas été chose facile de faire accepter ce voyage. Molly refusait de les laisser partir, du moins seuls et sans escorte. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion des deux jeunes gens pour lui faire admettre que Percy serait bien plus utile à la maison pour les protéger elle et Ginny en cas de problème qu'en tant qu'escorte sur la route. Surtout que ça impliquait qu'il revienne seul, ce qui était loin d'être recommandé par ces temps troublés. Et quand elle avait objecté qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de retourner là-bas, la seule mention de la bibliothèque de la famille Granger avait convaincu Arthur Weasley de les laisser aller. Et puis Ron était un grand garçon, tout à fait capable de se débrouiller par lui même et de protéger Hermione.

"Mais pas assez grand pour aller avec eux..." marmonna le roux à voix basse.

Il reçut un coup de coude entre les côtes de la part de son amie, qui lui lança son regard de reproches habituel. Ils en avaient déjà discuté, et Ron était tombé d'accord avec elle sur le fait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils cherchent de leur côté plutôt qu'ils ne suivent les autres. Car si jamais les loups ne pouvaient rien pour eux, ils auraient au moins quelques autres idées d'avance pour ne pas rester les bras croisés...

Le repas vu vite fini, la nécessité de faire la plus grande partie possible du trajet de jour faisant loi. Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à partir, après avoir été serrés comme il se devait dans le giron maternel. Leurs deux chevaux, harnachés légèrement, les attendaient devant la porte, tenu en bride par Percy. Ron grimpa en selle le temps que la brune remercie une dernière fois la famille Weasley pour son hospitalité, les priant de la tenir au courant des évènements. Puis ils furent prêts à partir, et ils s'éloignèrent au petit trot le long du chemin, saluant à grands gestes, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Mais la comédie ne dura pas plus loin que la première colline. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Ron dirigea sa monture vers un petit bosquet, dans lequel il avait dissimulé les affaires nécessaires à leur voyage la veille. Deux petits sacs de toile huilée les attendaient, et il les attacha rapidement sur les selles.

"Il y a tout ?" demanda Hermione "La tente, les provisions..."

"Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, j'ai tout vérifié. Tente, couvertures, provisions, de quoi allumer du feu, et d'autres petites choses."

Il vérifia une dernière fois les sangles avant de retourner chercher un dernier paquet, qu'il défit aussitôt. Il contenait un arc, des flèches, et une longue dague. Passant l'arme blanche et son fourreau à sa ceinture, il fixa l'arc sur ses paquets et remonta en selle.

"En effet, tu as tout prévu..." murmura la jeune fille en observant son ami.

"Et maintenant en route. On ferait mieux d'être aussi loin que possible de ta maison quand nos parents se rendront compte que nous n'y sommes pas..."

Et ils partirent au galop, en direction de Godric's Hollow.

*

**

Lorsque Draco se réveilla ce soir-là, il fut surpris par la chaleur qui l'entourait. Une chose peu commune quand on était aussi froid que la glace habituellement. Il lui fallut encore un temps pour réaliser que la source de chaleur bougeait doucement, et qu'elle était vivante. Et encore un temps pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi la veille aux côtés de l'humain, et que ce dernier était à présent contre lui.

Et la situation était assez inhabituelle pour que le jeune vampire s'autorise une réaction inhabituelle (pour un Malefoy du moins) : il bondit hors du lit comme si une abeille l'avait piqué, réveillant au passage le brun. Ce dernier papillonna un instant des yeux, avant de poser son regard sur le blond, droit comme un piquet au milieu des plumes blanches étalées sur le parquet.

"Dray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?"

"Tu ne te souviens pas, Potter ?"

"Je devrais me souvenir de..."

Il n'alla pas plus loin, car la mémoire de la veille venait de lui revenir. La chasse, ce qu'il avait pris pour un échec, sa discussion avec Cissy puis avec Luce. Son besoin d'air frais au petit matin et l'arrivée de Dray. La bataille d'oreillers.

"Ah, oui..."

"Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si on avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible en même temps..." marmonna le blond, comme pour se calmer "On était fatigué et on a dormi ensemble..."

Harry ne compris qu'à ce moment là pourquoi Dray s'était levé si brusquement. Il pensait avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Ce qui avait de quoi être étonnant puisqu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Sauf si dormir à côté de quelqu'un n'était pas un acte anodin.

"Bah, ça ne veut rien dire..." tenta le brun.

"Rien dire ? Potter, quand deux personnes dorment ensemble, c'est pour une raison particulière, tu sais !"

"Parce qu'elles sont fatiguées ?"

"Tu es trop naïf, c'en est navrant..."

"C'est toi qui est naïf, Dray, si tu crois que les gens ne dorment ensemble que pour faire certaines choses. J'ai souvent dormi dans le même lit que mon meilleur ami, et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on a... enfin tu vois... pour autant..."

Le vampire oscilla d'un pied sur l'autre au milieu de la pièce, manifestement hésitant.

"Si tu le dis, Potter. Mais je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit !"

"Oh, comme tu veux..."

Puis, sans un mot de plus, le blond sortit de la pièce, rejoignant sa propre chambre qu'il avait boudée pour la journée. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais plus que le fait d'avoir dormi dans le même lit qu'un garçon, c'était le fait qu'il avait apprécié cela qui le dérangeait. Il avait trouvé agréable de se trouver tout contre l'humain, même si sa réaction aurait pu laisser penser le contraire. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Pour lui du moins. Oh, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'attirance, pas à ce stade... mais c'était perturbant.

Ce fut donc avec un grommellement de mécontentement qu'il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, pour prendre un bain tiède. Il avait besoin de se "réchauffer" les idées...

*

**

Sirius avait failli se trahir quand il avait aperçut, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, des volets s'ouvrir. Il était alors sur le point de s'endormir, et il avait failli manquer l'évènement.

Et derrière cette fenêtre ouverte se tenait une personne qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille tellement elle ressemblait à son père : Harry Potter.

Le garçon semblait prendre l'air, observant le paysage alentour. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il disparut brutalement, pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard pour fermer les volets en grande hâte.

Deux choses était certaines : Harry était encore humain, ou alors il n'aurait pas supporté les premiers rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Une bonne nouvelle. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'être prisonnier, à en juger par l'absence de barreaux à sa fenêtre et son apparente liberté. Ce qui posait un problème. Apparemment, le garçon était là volontairement. Et ça intrigua suffisamment Sirius pour qu'il décide de rester jusqu'au soir.

Parce que même si sa mission était remplie (constater que Harry se trouvait bien sur les terres Malefoy) il voulait éclaircir ce dernier point. Ce fut donc avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il se laissa enfin aller au sommeil, confortablement installé sur sa branche, dormant toute la journée pour compenser sa fatigue.

Il ne se réveilla qu'après le tomber du soleil, tiré des bras de Morphée par quelque chose qu'il ne sut identifier tout de suite. Une odeur. Des bruits de branchettes cassées sous le poids d'un corps. Le maraudeur s'étira en silence, tous ses sens en alerte, guettant la moindre ombre qui trahirait la chose qui s'approchait lentement de son arbre.

Un pas hésitant, donc ce n'était pas un prédateur. Ni un vampire car sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait repéré. Il lui fallut encore quelques moments pour identifier la chose. Un humain. Et pas n'importe lequel, Harry ! Sirius n'en cru pas sa chance sur le coup. Le garçon était presque sous lui à présent, assez proche pour qu'il l'emporte avec lui avant que les buveurs de sang ne réagissent. Mais Remus lui avait fait promettre de ne rien faire. Juste de l'observation. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre une guerre ouverte alors que la meute était si faible.

Mais parler au garçon, c'était une forme d'observation n'est-ce pas ? Tant qu'il ne l'emmenait pas avec lui... Un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il sauta en silence derrière Harry, plaçant aussitôt une main sur sa bouche pour prévenir tout cri. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer !

"Chut, mon garçon, je ne te veux aucun mal... Juste parler avec toi... Mais je ne le ferai que si tu promets de ne pas crier..."

Contre lui, le jeune homme se débattait, essayant de se libérer par lui-même, en vain. Sirius ne le lâcherait pas.

"Je suis un ami de ton père, Harry..."

Aussitôt, comme s'il avait prononcé une quelconque formule magique, son prisonnier se calma. Certain qu'il ne le trahirait pas, le loup enleva alors sa main.

"Un ami de mon père ? Je ne vous connaît pas pourtant !" s'exclama Harry, après l'avoir observé quelques instants.

"En effet. C'est la première fois que je te vois. Mais tu ne peux être que Harry. Tu ressembles exactement à ce qu'il nous a dit... Les mêmes cheveux... Mais les yeux, ce sont ceux de..."

"De ma mère..." acheva le garçon dans un souffle. "Qui êtes vous ?"

"Sirius Black. Je suis un loup-garou. Comme l'était ton père..."

Ses paroles furent accueillies par un silence médusé, qui l'incita à poursuivre.

"James... ton père, a décidé de quitter la meute quand il a épousé Lily. Il ne nous rejoignait que pour la pleine lune, quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement..."

"Mais..."

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était sorti, pour se dégourdir les jambes, et voilà qu'un inconnu lui sautait dessus, pour lui apprendre qu'il était un ami de son père... Un loup-garou de surcroît. Ne disait-on pas que c'était des créatures maléfiques, au même titre que les vampires ?

"Écoute, Harry, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je devais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Il ne faut pas que tu parles de moi aux... Malefoy. Surtout pas. Si tu veux, je répondrais à tes questions demain, en plein jour. Pas maintenant..."

Sirius fronça les sourcils, se redressant pour humer l'air autour de lui. Les vampires étaient dehors... Il allait devoir partir très vite...

"Demain ? Mais... Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?"

"C'est Arthur Weasley qui a demandé à la meute de vérifier si tu étais là. Tu connais Arthur, non ?"

"Lui, je ne sais pas. Mais moi oui. Et ce n'est pas un nom que j'aime entendre, Black..."

Loup-garou et humain se retournèrent en même temps, pour faire face au chef du clan Malefoy et sa femme, légèrement en retrait.

"Bonsoir, cousine. Comment allez-vous ?" demanda le brun, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

"Mieux que vous, cousin. Harry, viens près de moi..."

Le jeune homme hésita, son regard allant de Sirius à Luce, qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Le loup-garou en avait trop dit pour que sa curiosité ne soit pas éveillée... Mais d'un autre côté, rien ne lui disait que ce n'était pas un piège... Car il imaginait difficilement Arthur Weasley, combattant farouche des forces de l'Ombre, s'allier aux Maraudeurs pour le retrouver.

"Tu as décidé de t'amuser avec des humain à présent Black ? Manquer de tuer mon fils ne t'a pas suffit ?"

"Il est parti trop tôt, je suis resté sur ma faim."

Soudain, Harry se sentit poussé en avant, et il perdit l'équilibre, atterrissant par terre. Le temps qu'il se retourne, vampire et loup-garou s'affrontaient, s'éloignant rapidement.

"Harry, viens avec moi. Dépêche-toi..."

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, et le remit sur pieds avant de le tirer derrière elle sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Elle avançait vite, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans le Manoir. Le professeur s'y trouvait, venant vers eux à grands pas.

"J'ai entendu du bruit dans la forêt..."

"Un de ces chiens est venu jusque sous nos fenêtre. Je vais aider Luce. Surveille le garçon..."

Puis la vampire fit demi-tour, disparaissant en un clin d'œil dans l'obscurité de la nuit, dont la quiétude était troublée par des cris et le fracas des branches cassées qui accompagnaient la bataille.

Quand le professeur l'emmena vers le petit salon, Harry ne réagit pas, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Un ami de son père. Un ennemi des Malefoy. Un loup-garou. Trop de questions d'un coup. Et pas assez de réponses. Et il n'était pas près d'en avoir. Sirius n'avait que peu de chances de s'en sortir face à deux vampires furieux...

* * *

_**Des remarques ou des questions ?**_

_**Une review pour une opinion !**_

(vais-je réussir à tenir longtemps ces rimes de fin de chapitre ? XD on verra bien)

(PS : avez-vous deviné qui sont les personnes que vont voir Dray et Ron et Hermione ? ^^)


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Blabla : Chose promise chose due, voilà le chapitre 9 ! J'ai rattrapé mon retard ^^_**

**_J'en profite aussi pour répondre à celian : pour ce qui est des délais, je vais tout faire pour les respecter. Et si quelques fois je suis en retard, je m'arrangerai le plus possible pour compenser après ^^ _**

**_Donc rendez vous mardi prochain pour la suite ! _**

**_(Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, amis lecteurs, pour vos reviews *___* On en est maintenant à une moyenne de 400 hits par chapitre, c'est plus que ce que je n'aurai jamais rêvé pour un UA ! J'espère que je saurai me montrer digne de votre fidélité !)_**

**_Et assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire ^^ _**

* * *

Deux bonnes heures avaient passé quand le chef du clan Malefoy apparu à l'entrée du petit salon, sa femme à ses côtés. Les deux vampires n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement contents, et il se dégageait d'eux une aura meurtrière qui donna envie à Harry de se cacher dans un petit trou. Pire que ça. Il avait l'impression que son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines, et que son souffle était bloqué. Il était tétanisé. Ce ne fut que quand le professeur se leva de son siège pour se placer entre lui et les prédateurs qu'il se sentit un peu mieux.

Luce alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, silencieusement, tandis que son épouse quittait la pièce. Le vampire était furieux, et cela se sentait, clairement. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, il finit par se calmer, et l'air du salon sembla s'alléger. Puis sa voix froide se dit entendre.

"Explique nous..."

L'humain se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à la question. Expliquer ? Il voulait bien, sauf qu'il ne comprenait rien lui-même. Il était juste sorti se promener, suivant le conseil de Dray au lieu de simplement ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. Et soudain, quelqu'un était apparu derrière lui et l'avait baillonné. Personne qui lui annonça presque aussitôt qu'il était un ami de son père, qu'il était un loup-garou tout comme ce dernier, et qu'il connaissait Arthur Weasley. Beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, pas très reliées entre elles, qui amenaient beaucoup plus de questions que de réponses. Qui était vraiment son père ? Pourquoi avoir caché sa nature à sa propre famille ? Comment Arthur Weasley avait-il pu devenir ami avec l'une des créatures qu'il pourchassait ?

"Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas moi-même... Apparemment Mr Weasley me cherchait, et il a demandé l'aide de ce... Sirius Black..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?" demanda bêtement le garçon.

"Pourquoi ce Weasley te cherche ?"

"Eh bien... son fils est mon meilleur ami, et il connaissait bien mes parents. Quand ils sont morts, ils ont presque remplacé ma famille..."

"Comment a-t-il pu deviner que tu te trouvais là ? Tu n'as pas disparu il y a si longtemps. Ils ont réagi vite, trop vite..."

Harry devint blême. Même s'il ne le disait pas ouvertement, le vampire sous-entendait qu'il pouvait y avoir anguille sous roche. Et que c'était probablement de sa faute...

"J'ai peut-être une réponse pour ça..."

Les occupants du salon se retournèrent vers l'entrée, où se trouvait Dray.

"Quand les humains m'ont capturés, il m'ont pris ma médaille... Si un Weasley est tombé dessus, il aura pu clairement identifier à quel clan j'appartenais..."

"Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir où se trouvait le Manoir..." remarqua le professeur.

"Eux non, mais les Maraudeurs oui. Ils ont pu conclure une sorte de pacte pour retrouver l'humain." marmonna le grand blond, manifestement peu enthousiaste à cette perspective. « Peu probable, mais c'est effectivement la seule explication... Nos deux ennemis se sont associés. »

« Je suis désolé... » s'excusa le brun, baissant la tête.

« Arrête d'être désolé pour tout, crétin ! » s'exclama Dray en lui mettant une tape sur la tête. « Ce qui importe vraiment, c'est savoir pourquoi Weasley et Maraudeurs se sont fichus ensembles. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais une si grande importance... Ca confirme l'importance de ma recherche... »

Les regards se posèrent sur le plus jeune vampire, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

« Voldemort en avait après ses parents, et Weasley accepte de s'associer à des créatures qu'il extermine d'ordinaire pour le retrouver. Quoi qu'on en dise, Harry est spécial, et je compte bien trouver pourquoi... »

« Weasley s'associerait avec le diable en personne pourvu que ça lui permette d'éliminer un Malefoy... » pesta le chef de clan. « Il est persuadé que je suis responsable de la mort de Sev... »

« Il n'a pas tort sur ce point. En me transformant en l'un des vôtres, tu m'as ôté la vie. Même si je continue d'exister... »

« On ne va pas revenir là dessus. Fils, tu comptais chercher quoi exactement ? »

« Des informations sur Voldemort. Et au passage je vais me renseigner sur Harry. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider, mais je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Alors je pensais aller voir Trelawney pour me l'apprendre... »

« Cette vieille folle ? Je doute qu'elle t'enseigne grand chose ! » s'exclama son père, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. « Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer je suppose. »

« Et nous, que faisons nous ? » demanda le professeur, revenant dans le vif du sujet.

« On quitte le Manoir. Ils savent que nous y sommes, nous serions une proie trop facile. Nous n'aurons qu'à aller chez toi, Sev, le temps que je prenne ma décision concernant ce gamin... S'il doit rester humain, on les laissera le récupérer. Et s'il devient l'un des nôtres, on leur signifiera pour qu'ils cessent de nous harceler... Et toi, tu iras chercher tes informations pendant ce temps, fils... »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il partirait le soir même. S'il voulait pouvoir empêcher la transformation de Harry, il devait apporter une preuve valable. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai qu'avec la nouvelle donne, laisser l'humain s'en aller tel quel représenterait une menace pour le clan. Le professeur lui retirerait certainement sa mémoire, mais ça ne serait pas sans conséquences, et tous le savaient.

Quelques instants après, le chef du clan fit de même, et alla prévenir sa femme. Dans le salon ne restaient que Harry, et le professeur, silencieux et morne. Le jeune homme allait se lever à son tour pour aller se préparer, quand le vampire l'arrêta.

« J'ai une chose à t'apprendre... Concernant l'animosité qu'ont les Weasley pour les Malefoy... »

« Une chose ? »

Harry avait envie de demander s'il n'y avait vraiment qu'une chose à savoir, mais il s'abstint. Quelque chose lui disait que l'autre n'apprécierait que moyennement la plaisanterie.

« Quand j'étais encore humain, je comptais parmi les meilleurs amis d'Arthur. Il m'a même demandé d'être le parrain de son premier fils, mais ce n'était pas mon genre et j'ai poliment refusé. A l'époque, j'étais apothicaire, mais je travaillais également sur plusieurs projets personnels. L'un d'entre eux était l'élaboration d'un remède à la lycanthropie, et Arthur m'aidait comme il le pouvait avec ses connaissances. J'étais sur le point d'achever mes recherches quand il y a eu un petit... « accident »... Quelque chose a explosé, et ma maison a fini en flammes. C'est à ce moment que Luce est intervenu, et qu'il m'a en quelque sorte « sauvé la vie ». Tu vas me demander pourquoi je suppose. Eh bien j'étudiais également une nouvelle arme destinée à éliminer les loups-garous. La seule chose qui compte pour moi c'est la connaissance, alors ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça d'étudier des choses aussi contradictoires. Malefoy devait me rendre visite ce jour là, et il m'a trouvé en train d'agoniser entre les flammes. Il m'a aussitôt transformé et Arthur l'a vu. Il est persuadé que Luce m'a tué, et a mis le feu à mon laboratoire pour éviter que mon remède contre la lycanthropie ne puisse être abouti... »

« Mr Weasley a perdu un ami et un partenaire... et il n'a pas cherché à connaître la vérité ? »

« Nous n'avons pas cherché à le lui dire. J'ai mis du temps à m'habituer à ma nouvelle condition, et quand j'ai été rétabli, j'ai craint qu'il n'essaie de m'éliminer... Alors tout est resté tel quel. Et à présent, il est trop tard pour qu'il me croie. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait. S'il avait été à la place du professeur, il aurait sans doute agi de la même façon. Et à bien y réfléchir, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait : au lieu d'expliquer tout à Ron il avait préféré faire croire à sa mort, pour ne pas avoir à affronter les remarques qu'on pourrait lui faire sur sa décision.

Le vampire l'observa un instant, puis se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant un instant sur le seuil.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer maintenant. Nous partirons sûrement ce soir... »

Le brun acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Ils allaient retourner chez le professeur, pour se cacher essentiellement, même si personne ne l'avait clairement dit. Le chef du clan Malefoy en profiterait certainement pour poursuivre ses tests et voir si oui ou non il pourrait accéder à sa demande. Tests dont il ignorait tout, et cela, combiné aux événements et révélations de la soirée, achevèrent de former un nœud d'appréhension dans son ventre. Il le sentait mal...

*

**

« Mione, il va bientôt faire nuit, tu es sûre que tu as besoin de faire un bouquet de fleurs MAINTENANT ? »

Assis à l'ombre grandissante d'un arbre, le jeune homme observait son amie qui cueillait des plantes à quelques pas de lui. Voilà plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'elle avait insisté pour s'arrêter, afin de « juste vérifier si ces plantes étaient bien celles auxquelles elle pensait ». Puis ça s'était transformé en « Oh, Ron, ce sont bien des insérer à cet endroit un nom latin prononçable seulement par Hermione » pour finir en un laïus sur leurs propriétés et leur « indispensabilité », ponctué d'un « Ce serait vraiment idiot de ne pas en prendre ! ».

Et voilà où ils en étaient. Lui gardait les chevaux, et elle cueillait ces fichues plantes. Et pendant ce temps, le soleil ne se privait pas de continuer sa petite course céleste, rejoignant la ligne d'horizon. Ce ne fut que quand Ron, exaspéré remonta en selle que la jeune fille cessa son activité pour le rejoindre, sans cesser de lui parler de tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'utile avec cette simple. Ce qui était loin des préoccupations du roux, qui ne s'intéressait plus qu'à la vitesse à laquelle il faudrait qu'ils aillent pour atteindre leur village étape avant la nuit.

Ils reprirent donc leur route, au trot, car leurs montures déjà fatiguées n'auraient sans doute pas apprécié un traitement plus rude.

« Quand même, tu aurais pu te dépêcher, on va être juste maintenant pour atteindre le village ! » pesta Ron pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis à avancer.

« Tu seras bien content quand ces plantes nous soignerons Ron, crois moi. Et puis ça ne nous a pas mis si en retard, regarde, le soleil est encore haut ! »

Le soleil avait l'air haut, certes. Mais ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas pris en compte, c'était ces contreforts rocheux derrière lesquels l'astre de midi disparaîtrait d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes. Quand ils durent faire ralentir leurs chevaux, il faisait suffisamment sombre pour craindre qu'une des bêtes ne se prennent la patte dans l'une des ornières du chemin. Et Hermione commença à s'inquiéter de la proximité du village.

« A ton avis, on est encore loin ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Encore vingt minutes, une demi-heure au plus... » grommela son ami, qui scrutait la route devant lui avec attention.

« Tant que ça... Je pensais que... »

Elle s'interrompit soudain, comme une vague de froid venait de la parcourir. Et à en juger par le regard légèrement inquiet de Ron, elle en déduisit que ce n'était pas une simple impression. Les chevaux eux-mêmes semblèrent mal à l'aise, agitant leur tête, les oreilles couchées.

La sensation de froid s'intensifia, et la brune commença à se sentir mal. Pas malade physiquement, c'était plus un mal-être... Et leurs montures commençaient à hennir doucement, trahissant une certaine peur.

Et quand sa monture bondit en avant, suite à une tape de Ron sur sa croupe, elle peina à rester en selle. Voyant qu'elle ne dirigeait plus rien, le roux pris ses rênes, et lança leur chevaux au galop. Tout occupée à ne pas tomber, elle remarqua à peine la torche qu'il tenait en l'air, pour éloigner les choses qui les poursuivaient à présent.

Son père chassait ce genre de créatures, et ses frères étaient passés experts dans leur élimination. Aussi avait-il pu reconnaître les Détraqueurs dès la première vague de froid. Mais il n'avait pas réagi assez vite, paralysé un instant par des visions étranges. Maintenant, les ombres tournoyaient autour d'eux, les noyant dans un océan glacé de pensées négatives et de peur. Et ils étaient nombreux. Même la lumière de la torche ne suffisait pas à les éloigner suffisamment.

Alors quand au bout de quelques minutes de cavalcade folle il aperçut les lumières du village, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il avait mal au bras, crispé à force de tenir le flambeau, son autre main occupée à tenir ses rênes et ceux du hongre d'Hermione, qui chevauchait tout à côté de lui. Il pria pour qu'ils puissent atteindre les premières maisons sans que l'un d'eux ne perde connaissance, et il sembla qu'il fut entendu, car les Détraqueurs s'évanouirent dans les airs comme ils entraient au grand galop dans la rue principale du village.

Même si ce dernier avait l'air mort, au moins il leur fournirait un abri...

*

**

Le combat avait été inégal. Totalement. Mais il pouvait se vanter de s'en être bien sorti malgré tout. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui réchappait d'un combat avec deux vampires millénaires furieux.

Bon, il était salement blessé tout de même. Une épaule en charpie, de multiples coupures et une entaille à la cuisse qui saignait un peu trop à son goût. Son épée, même si elle avait atteint sa cousine à plusieurs reprises, n'avait pas pu éliminer ses adversaires. Ils étaient rompus à l'art du combat, et éviter que des lames acérées ne leur découpent la tête devaient faire parti des toutes premières choses qu'ils avaient apprises pour rester en vie.

Il s'arrêta un instant, pour reprendre son souffle. Son corps se régénérait petit à petit, même si ses capacités de guérison étaient loin en dessous de celle des vampires. Peut-être parce que lui était vivant... Mais là, il commençait à se demander si il guérirait assez vite pour ne pas perdre trop de sang. Le bandage de fortune de sa jambe était complètement imbibé, et son bras... mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Il soupira, et se remit en route, marchant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, boitant bas. Au bout d'une longue heure, il se résigna à se servir de l'épée de Gryffondor comme d'une canne. Encore une heure passait et déjà il n'arrivait plus à soulever l'arme, se contentant de la laisser traîner tristement derrière lui, traçant un sillon rouge du sang qui continuait à sourdre de ses plaies.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et sa vision s'obscurcissait un peu plus à chaque pas. Pas besoin d'être docteur pour se rendre compte qu'il n'arriverait pas au bout de sa route. Remus ne saurait pas que Harry se trouvait chez les Malefoy, de son plein gré visiblement. Ni qu'il ressemblait tant à son père, un vrai portrait craché. Mais aussi bien, il ne saurait pas qu'il avait fait l'idiot en voulant parler au gamin alors qu'il ne devait qu'observer. Quoique... correction... Il se douterait que quelque chose se serait mal passé s'il ne revenait pas. Le chef de la meute connaissait son caractère fonceur et insouciant...

L'heure suivante le trouva inconscient sur le sol de la forêt, l'épée reposant tristement à côté de lui.

*

**

Dray était parti beaucoup plus tôt que les autres, qui pourraient voyager en carriole de jour. Malgré l'insistance de sa mère, il avait refusé tout accompagnement, arguant du fait qu'elle devait se reposer après ses blessures, et que son père devait continuer de tester Harry. Quand à Severus, il devait les accompagner car il semblait être le seul que la Forêt autorisait en son sein...

La lune était haute dans le ciel à présent, et il lui restait encore trois heures d'obscurité avant de devoir se cacher pour la journée. Tout était prévu. D'ici deux heures il atteindrait une petite grotte, qui servait habituellement d'étape lors des voyages de ceux qui craignent le jour. Loin de tout humain et tout loup garou.

Puis le lendemain soir, il reprendrait son chemin, pour atteindre la maison de la vieille Trelawney un peu avant le lever du soleil. Il la réveillerait certainement, mais tant pis. L'humeur d'une folle acariâtre n'était rien en comparaison des choses qui se jouaient. Il n'avait qu'une vague impression de tout cela, mais ça suffisait. Si tout allait bien, après une journée de repos, il se remettra en route pour trouver cette fois le sorcier dont on lui avait tant parlé : Dumbledore.

Ne restait qu'à espérer que ce dernier pourrait apporter quelques réponses à ses questions...

*

**

Une heure ! Il avait fallu une heure pour qu'un de ces villageois timorés acceptent enfin de leur ouvrir la porte de leur auberge. Et encore une demi-heure pour qu'ils acceptent de mettre les chevaux à l'étable au lieu de simplement les laisser dehors. L'aubergiste, un homme efflanqué coiffé d'un turban leur avait finalement loué deux chambres, puis servi un rapide dîner composé d'une soupe, d'un bout de fromage et de pain. Et à nouveau il fallu toute la persuasion de Ron pour qu'il aille leur chercher deux tasses de lait chaud.

Il y versa une poudre sombre, et mélangea bien avant de sucrer le tout d'une cuillère de miel et de tendre une tasse à Hermione. Depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs, elle n'avait rien dit. Le choc certainement. Sinon elle aurait au moins pris la peine d'identifier le breuvage qu'il venait de lui donner. Du cacao. Le meilleur remède contre ces créatures qui semblaient se nourrir de la joie et du bonheur des gens. Son père en faisait venir d'une lointaine contrée, et ne s'en servait que rarement. Il ne serait probablement pas ravi de constater que sa réserve avait diminué, mais si Ron n'en avait pas chapardé une partie, même une bonne nuit de sommeil serait difficilement venue à bout des terreurs que les Détraqueurs insinuaient dans le cœur des gens.

« C'est quoi ? »

Il releva la tête, songeur, pour découvrir une Hermione moustachue, qui observait son bol d'un air curieux. Ah, les miracles du cacao...

« Cacao. C'est bon pour chasser les mauvaises pensées... »

« Oh... intéressant... Il faudra que je vois si mes parents ont un livre sur le sujet... »

Le roux sourit. Si elle parlait de livres, c'était qu'elle allait mieux. Il termina rapidement sa tasse et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de monter se coucher. Une minute plus tard, elle faisait de même, fermant doucement la porte de sa chambre.

La journée du lendemain serait fatigante. Mais au moins, il était sûr qu'elle ne traînerait plus en route à cueillir des fleurs après leur mésaventure de la soirée...

* * *

**_Blabla, question, remarque à faire ?_**

**_Y'a qu'à cliquer sur l'bouton vert !_**

_Tadaaa ! Trelawney est donc la voyante... Et la vieille femme que doivent voir Ron et Mione ? (Certains ont déjà trouvé il me semble ^^)_

_Et saurez vous deviner qui se cache derrière l'aubergiste au turban ?_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Blabla : Tadaaaaaaaaaaa ! Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre, tout frais sorti de l'ordi ^^ (enfin techniquement il y est encore, mais dans le votre, aaah la magie d'internet *___*) Dedans des bouts de réponses, mais pas trop quand même, mystery rul'z ! XD**_

_**J'essaie d'équilibrer un peu les infos, mais c'est pas évident. Maintenant que tout le monde est éparpillé aux quatres vents, c'est un peu plus chaud ! **_

_**Sinon, encore milles mercis pour vos reviews *___* je suis over-méga-giga-terra nyappy quand j'en reçoit, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ (et ça me fiche la pression pour rester au niveau haha challenge quand tu nous tiens !!)**_

_**Voilà donc le chapitre 10 (déjà !) A mardi prochain pour la suite !**_

* * *

La lune, encore à moitié pleine, se levait lentement à l'horizon, éclairant de sa lueur blafarde la vieille maison qui servait de quartier général à la meute. C'était le quatrième soir qui trouvait Remus devant sa fenêtre, guettant silencieusement les allées et venues entre les arbres.

Quatre soirs qu'il espérait voir scintiller le métal de l'épée sur le dos de Sirius, qu'il attendait de le voir arriver avec son habituel sourire, amusé et un peu mutin. Quatre soirs qu'il aurait dû rentrer après sa mission d'observation.

Et s'il n'était toujours pas de retour, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'explications possibles... Ou bien il attendait d'apercevoir Harry, persuadé de le trouver chez les Malefoy uniquement parce que l'autre hypothèse signifiait qu'il était mort quelque part... Ou alors... Il n'avait pas été discret, ou avait poussé sa mission d'observation un peu trop loin, et s'était fait repérer par les vampires... Et quelque chose lui disait que c'était probablement sa deuxième explication qui était la bonne....

Le loup garou s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers son bureau, et relut pour la dixième fois au moins la dernière missive de Weasley. Dans laquelle il annonçait sa venue, le priant de prévenir les loups de sa meute afin qu'ils ne les attaquent pas. Eux aussi étaient en retard, ils auraient dû être là depuis deux soirs, et d'après les quelques éclaireurs qu'il avait envoyé, ces derniers n'étaient toujours pas arrivés sur leur territoire...

Beaucoup de personnes absentes alors qu'elles auraient dû être là. Ça le ramena quelques dizaines d'années en arrières, quand les Maraudeurs avaient été chassés de leur ancienne forêt par une meute concurrente, et bien plus puissante. Nombre des leurs avait été tués, et le seul recours avait été la fuite, jusqu'aux limites des terres d'un des plus terribles clans de vampires qui soit...

Ici il survivaient, il ne vivaient pas... Le gibier était à peine suffisant pour eux-tous, interdisant toute tentative d'agrandir la meute. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car la présence des Weasley dans la région leur aurait garanti une élimination plus sûre que s'ils étaient restés à affronter la meute de Greyback.... Peut-être même était-ce la raison qui avait poussé le prêtre à leur demander leur aide plutôt qu'à une autre meute... Parce qu'ils avaient l'air plus pacifiques que les autres ?

Et de toute façon, comment aurait-il pu se douter des liens qui rattachaient Harry aux Maraudeurs ? James avait toujours été plus que prudent sur ce sujet, trouvant toujours une bonne excuse pour s'absenter tous les mois et venir chasser avec eux.

Il allait retourner à la fenêtre, quand soudain la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un jeune loup-garou essouflé.

"Les humains, ils sont là ! Et ils ramènent Sirius !"

Ils ramènent Sirius... Ces trois mots suffirent à glacer le sang du loup garou. On ne ramenait pas quelqu'un qui tenait sur ses deux jambes et en état de se défendre...

"Merci... va te reposer maintenant, petit."

Puis sans rien dire d'autre, il passa devant le garçon, tous ses sens en alerte, cherchant une odeur qu'il en était venu à détester depuis quelques temps : celle du sang de ses congénères. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la repérer, et il sortit en courant de la maison, pour se diriger droit sur un groupe de loups qui semblait former un cercle autour de quelque chose.

"Sirius !"

A son cri, plusieurs personnes reculèrent, pour le laisser accéder à son ami... qui n'était en fait pas seul.

"Monsieur Lupin je présume ? Je suis Arthur Weasley..."

Il hocha distraitement la tête, bien plus préoccupé par l'état du brun, qui reposait dans une sorte de civière.

"Nous l'avons trouvé il y a trois jours. De ce que j'ai pu constater, il s'est battu avec..."

"Pas ici." l'interrompit Remus.

Puis leur faisant signe de les suivre il retourna vers la vieille maison. Dire devant tout le monde que son bras droit s'était battu avec un vampire n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Déjà que beaucoup trouvaient étrange que des humains viennent les voir...

Sirius fut installé dans une chambre, et l'un des fils, Bill de ce qu'il cru comprendre, annonça qu'il allait terminer de le soigner. Le reste du groupe, quant à lui, l'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau.

"Bien, que s'est-il passé ?"

"Bonne question, monsieur Lupin. Nous l'avons trouvé dans un état déplorable, et si Charlie ne l'avait pas clairement identifié comme appartenant à votre meute, il ne serait plus de ce monde..."

"Vous ne l'auriez tout de même pas tué !"

"Non. Nous l'aurions laissé sur place. Mais là n'est pas la question, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui compte c'est qu'il s'est battu avec un vampire..."

Remus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, et poussa un soupir las.

"Je l'avais envoyé chez les Malefoy pour voir si Harry se trouvait bien chez eux... Je crains que nous n'ayions la réponse que quand il se réveillera... J'avais pourtant dit à cet idiot de faire attention..."

Le prêtre soupira légèrement, manifestement déçu. Il fallait encore attendre. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis quelques jours, mais c'était inévitable. Le pire était le doute. Si au moins ils savaient quelque chose...

"J'avais fait préparer quelques chambres pour vous. Je suppose que vous voudrez vous reposer, il doit être tard pour des humains..." poursuivit le chef de la meute. "De toute façon nous ne pourrons discuter de rien tant que Sirius n'aura pas repris connaissance..."

"Merci... Nous allons donc nous retirer. Bill nous rejoindra probablement dès qu'il aura fini de s'occuper de votre ami."

Quelques instants plus tard les Weasley avaient quitté la pièce, menés par le jeune loup-garou venu lui annoncer leur arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt. Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres du châtain, comme il sortait à son tour. Il ne pourrait pas se reposer tant que Sirius n'aurait pas repris connaissance. Alors tant qu'à ne pas dormir, autant le veiller...

*

**

La carriole cahotait sur le chemin, rebondissant à chaque nid de poule. Mais si la fois précédente Harry était trop fatigué pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, ce n'était plus le cas à présent, et il ressentait tous les soubresauts de la voiture.

Ils étaient parti très rapidement ce soir là, pour que leur piste n'en soit que plus difficilement reconnaissable quand on se mettrait à leur poursuite. Le professeur avait juste eu le temps d'aménager une cloison, pour séparer Harry des deux vampires blonds. Il était plus prudent d'ôter une source de tentation de sous le nez des deux aristocrates, même si ceux-ci se contenaient parfaitement. Comme on dit, prudence est mère de sureté...

Harry se retrouvait donc avec le vampire taciturne, qui lisait un vieux carnet de cuir relié. Et qui semblait totalement l'ignorer. Il fallut que l'humain commence à se tortiller sur son siège, hésitant manifestement à parler, pour qu'il ne lui adresse la parole.

"Que voulez-vous demander, Monsieur Potter ?"

Le garçon resta bouche bée un instant, en une parfaite imitation d'une carpe, avant de se reprendre.

"Si vous travailliez sur un remède pour la lycanthropie, c'est donc que vous vous y connaissez en loup-garous ?"

"Cessez de dire des évidences... Bien sûr que je m'y connais."

"Alors... euh..."

"Venez en au fait Monsieur Potter. Je ne vais pas vous manger..."

"Le loup garou, il m'a dit que ... que mon père en était un aussi. Mais moi je ne le suis pas, hein ? Je veux dire je ne me suis jamais transformé ! Et puis Mr Weasley s'en serait aperçu !"

Un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur. Un sourire tout à fait amusé, un brin sadique, et franchement moqueur.

"Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que votre père ne l'était peut-être pas vraiment ?"

Pendant quelques instants, le vampire se délecta de l'expression d'abord étonnée, puis triste puis colérique du jeune homme. Il reprit la parole avant que ce dernier ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

"On ne nait pas loup garou, on le devient. Il faut une morsure d'un individu infecté pour provoquer la transformation chez le sujet. Donc si votre père ne vous a jamais mordu, vous n'êtes qu'un banal humain."

"Comment ça marche ?"

"Comment cela ?"

"Eh bien, la transformation en loup-garou, tout ça quoi..."

"Imaginez vous qu'il s'agit d'un poison, que tous les loup-garous portent en eux. Ce poison provoque leur transformation une fois par mois, à la pleine lune. A ces moments là, cette... toxine est présente en eux en quantités conséquentes, et les pousse à agir comme des bêtes incivilisées. Lorsqu'ils mordent une personne, ils le contaminent, en les infectant avec le poison contenu dans leur salive. C'est pourquoi on n'a jamais trouvé de bébé loup-garou, né tel quel. Pas si la mère n'est pas infectée. Si elle l'est en revanche, il y a de faibles chances pour que le poison réussisse à contaminer le bébé. Mais à ma connaissance ce n'est jamais arrivé..."

"Un peu comme si le bébé se protégeait ?"

"Un peu. Il s'agit de mécanismes complexes Monsieur Potter, et je n'en sais pas plus à ce sujet. L'essentiel de mes recherches consistait à trouver un antidote à ce poison, pas à comprendre comment les bébés pouvaient se protéger dans le ventre de leur mère."

"Mais, en trouvant comment ils font, vous auriez votre remède !"

Le vampire eut un sourire désabusé. Ce gamin réfléchissait-il avant de parler ?

"Croyez-vous que je n'y ai jamais pensé ? Bien sûr que si. Mais il était hors de question que j'étudie une femme enceinte, même si elle était infectée !"

"Ah... je... je n'y avait pas pensé, désolé..."

"Vous ne pensez pas beaucoup Monsieur Potter..."

Le silence s'abatit sur le petit compartiment, tandis que le professeur retournait à sa lecture, estimant certainement que la conversation était finie.

Ainsi donc, Sirius pouvait avoir raison. Harry aurait préféré croire que ce n'était qu'une affabulation grossière destinée à l'attirer dans un piège. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas se poser toute la série de questions qui défilaient à présent dans son crâne. Comment Sirius avait-il connu son père ? Est-ce qu'il était un ami d'Arthur Weasley ? Pourquoi son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa véritable nature ? Et comment cela se faisait-il que personne au village ne s'en soit rendu compte ?

Malheureusement, pour avoir une quelconque réponse à toutes ces interrogations il aurait fallu qu'il puisse interroger soit son défunt père, soit Sirius. Mais l'un comme l'autres ne risquaient pas de venir sonner à la porte un beau matin pour prendre le thé et lui raconter toute l'histoire... Il allait devoir se contenter de points d'interrogation...

*

**

Un Malefoy ne se trompe jamais.

Et quand un Malefoy fait des prévisions, elles s'avèrent toujours rigoureusement exactes.

Quoi de plus logique alors à ce que Draco se trouve exactement devant l'entrée de la grotte qui allait lui servir de refuge pour la journée, à l'heure prévue ? La présence d'un autre vampire sur les lieux ?

Car le blond n'était pas seul. Il avait entendu quelqu'un bouger. Quelqu'un de mort, bien évidemment sinon il aurait perçu les battements du cœur... Et il existait très peu de créatures craignant la lumière du jour et mortes. Et les vampires venaient en tête de liste.

"Ohé !"

"Ohé !"

Le blond fronça les sourcils en entendant son appel lui revenir. Pas un écho, ou alors celui-ci aurait changé sa voix.

"Qui est là ?"

"Je te retourne la question ! Comme si j'allai dévoiler mon nom à un inconnu !" riposta le blond avec humeur.

"Vampire du clan Nott."

"Vampire du clan Malefoy. Je peux rentrer ?"

"... Oui..."

Dray décida d'ignorer le petit temps qu'avait mis l'autre à lui répondre, et joignant le geste à la parole, il avança de quelques pas, plongeant dans l'ombre bienfaitrice de la grotte. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un brun, d'à peu près son âge (bien que ce soit quelque chose affreusement dur à juger...), dont les traits lui faisaient penser à... un lièvre ! Un visage fin et allongé, des incisives un tout petit peu trop grandes peut-être... C'était une impression étrange.

"Étonnant de voir un Malefoy hors de son manoir par les temps qui courrent..."

"Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi..."

Dray s'assit contre le mur, face à l'autre vampire.

"C'est vrai. Mais tu n'as pas l'air en fuite comme moi..."

"Et tu fuis quoi ?"

"Mon père a choisi de se rallier à Voldemort. Et je n'ai pas le même avis que lui concernant la question. Alors j'ai..."

"... fugué ?"

"A peu près. On va dire que je suis en exil politique. Et que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de terre d'asile... Et toi ?"

"Moi ?"

"Pourquoi tu voyages ?"

"Je cherche un vieillard sorcier qui se cache quelque part. Je voulais consulter Trelawney à ce sujet..."

"Cette folle ? Elle ne t'apprendra rien..."

"On me l'a déjà dit. Mais je vais essayer quand même..."

Pendant de longues minutes, plus personne ne parla. Dray surveillait l'extérieur, alors que Nott dessinait dans la poussière. Le blond attendit encore un peu, pour être sur que le soleil se levait, pour s'enfoncer dans une partie de la grotte que la lumière du jour n'éclairait jamais. Le brun le suivit, silencieusement, et ils se rassirent de nouveau face à face.

"Que sais-tu sur Voldemort ?" finit par demander le blond.

"Pourquoi tu me le demande ?"

"Pour me renseigner. Il devient de plus en plus puissant pourtant on ne sait pas grand chose sur lui. J'aimerai me faire une idée..."

"Une idée... Eh bien, c'est une personne influente. Puissante aussi, d'une façon peu commune. Personne ne connaît sa nature exacte, certains le disent démoniaque, d'autres que c'est un hybride. Mais à mon avis il est bien plus proche du vampire que ce que tout le monde se plaît à croire... Il rêve d'imposer la domination des créatures non humaines sur les gens... normaux, parce qu'il estiment qu'ils sont supérieurs d'une certaine façon. C'est à ces principes que je n'ai pas adhéré..."

"Qui l'a déjà rejoint ?"

"Mon père et le clan Nott avec lui. Il y a aussi une des branches de la famille Black, tu sais, celle dont une espèce de folle est la maîtresse..."

"La sœur de ma mère, oui je vois..."

"Il y a aussi les clans Crabbe et Goyle, mais ils sont si mineurs que je me demande si c'est la peine de les citer. Il y a aussi la meute de Greyback..."

"Des loups-garous ? Avec Voldemort ?"

"Et pas que. On dit même que les Détraqueurs sont à son service. Quand je disais qu'il était puissant, ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, Malefoy."

"Je vois. Pas de sorciers ?"

"Plus maintenant. Mon père m'a dit qu'à une certaine époque il s'était associé à Grindelwald, mais il est mort depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Donc plus d'actualité..."

"Je vois..."

"..."

"..."

"Ce n'est pas juste pour te renseigner, n'est-ce pas ? Tu cherches quelque chose..."

"Je te l'ai dit. Je cherche un sorcier..."

"Il n'y a pas que ça. Mais je ne te demande pas de m'en parler. Ca te regarde. Et moins j'en saurai, plus je serai à l'abri."

"Tu es perspicace, Nott."

"On me l'a souvent dit. Ah, autre chose qui pourra t'intéresser, je pense. On dit que Voldemort est apparu voilà un peu plus de quinze ans. Et il raconte autour de lui que c'est grâce à une certaine personne qu'il est devenu si puissant, et que son plus cher désir est de voir cette personne disparaître. Personne n'a jamais bien compris cette partie de son délire, mais peut-être trouveras-tu la réponse..."

Nott s'étira légèrement. Le soleil devait être tout à fait levé dehors à présent. L'heure de dormir.

"Par contre, si tu n'y vois pas d'objections, je vais me coucher. J'ai beaucoup marché, et mon voyage n'est pas fini..."

Le blond hocha de la tête, mémorisant tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre du jeune vampire. Pour le moment, rien ne faisait vraiment sens. Mais il espérait que Dumbledore saurait apporter un éclairage nouveau sur tout cela...

"Je vais faire pareil..."

Imitant son congénère, il se roula dans sa cape, et vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était bien à l'abri du soleil avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, pour la journée. Demain, il devrait trouver Trelawney, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait besoin de toute son énergie avec cette folle...

*

**

Les premiers rayons du soleil trouvèrent Ron et Hermione attablés devant leur petit déjeuner, composé d'un bol de bouillie, d'une pomme de moisson et d'un morceau de fromage. Un repas bien frugal, mais étant donné l'hospitalité dont avait fait preuve l'aubergiste, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à plus. Il serait plus que soulagé de les voir repartir pour pouvoir à nouveau se terrer chez lui.

Ron avait d'ailleurs bien envie de traîner uniquement pour l'embêter, mais comme le lui avait justement fait remarquer son amie, ils n'avaient pas de temps pour ces bêtises. La mésaventure de la veille était toujours dans leur mémoires, et rien ne garantissait qu'ils s'en sortiraient bien la prochaine fois. Aussi ne tardèrent-ils pas, et ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement, leurs chevaux lancés au trot sur la route de Godric's Hollow.

S'ils avaient bien calculé, ils devraient atteindre la bourgade en fin d'après-midi, avant que le soleil ne se couche. Avec de la chance, ils trouveraient la vieille femme rapidement, et n'auraient pas besoin de chercher une auberge pour la nuit... Ça ne dérangeait pas Ron de payer pour un lit et un repas, mais cela laissait des traces. Et si leurs familles commençaient à les chercher, les auberges seraient les premiers endroits où ils prendraient des informations.

Cette fois, Hermione n'insista pas pour s'arrêter cueillir des plantes. Il fallut même que Ron insiste pour qu'ils descendent de cheval le temps de manger. Et même là, elle avait englouti en vitesse son repas avant de regrimper en selle, lançant des regards impatients au roux jusqu'à ce qu'il l'imite. Une preuve de plus que sa rencontre avec les Détraqueurs l'avait sérieusement ébranlée. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide comme on dit.

Ils parcoururent donc rapidement le chemin les menant à Godric's Hollow, et quand il arrivèrent en vue des premières maison, il restait encore trois bonnes heures de jour.

"On devrait demander à quelqu'un Mione, on gagnerait du temps !"

"Ron, on ne va pas risquer de se faire remarquer ! Ce doit pas être si compliqué de trouver une maison avec une statuette de chat devant !"

"Tu n'aurais pas pu te souvenir de l'adresse ?"

"Ronald Weasley, ne commence pas ! D'ailleurs, la voilà cette fichue maison !"

De la main, elle indiqua une porte bleue, encadrée par deux statues de chats, qui semblaient la garder. L'endroit était bien entretenu, propre, presque coquet. Le roux ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il aurait plutôt pensé à une maison grise et sombre, aux portes branlantes... Pour le coup, il était un peu déçu.

Il descendit rapidement de sa monture, tenant les rênes de celle d'Hermione alors que cette dernière toquait à la porte. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se soient trompés ou que la femme ne soit pas là, et ils seraient bien tiens ! Mais le destin semblait enclin à contredire le roux aujourd'hui, et quelques minutes plus tard, une femme, en robe bleue et coiffée d'un chignon austère, fixait la brune sur le pas de sa porte.

"Bonjour ? Vous êtes bien Madame Mac Gonagall ?"

"Moi-même. Que désirez vous ?"

"Vous poser quelques questions. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et mes parents m'ont envoyé afin de préparer l'entretien de cet hiver." mentit la jeune fille avec assurance.

"Granger, bien sûr ! Entrez donc ! Jeune homme vous pourrez mettre vos bêtes à l'écurie. Elle est un peu vieille, mais les box sont propres !"

Puis elle disparut à l'intérieur, suivie d'Hermione.

Ron, quant à lui, se sentit une âme de palefrenier alors qu'il partait s'occuper des chevaux. Mais mieux valait ça que d'entendre les niaiseries que pourraient se dire les deux femmes avant d'engager la conversation : la santé des proches, la météo, le voyage, son attitude même... tout y passerait ! A tout bien y réfléchir, il ferait mieux de ne pas arriver tout de suite...Pourquoi pas traîner un peu ?

* * *

_**Si l'histoire envie de commenter tu as,  
**_

_**Alors sur le bouton reviewer cliquer tu dois !**_

_Trelawney et Mac Gonagall sont donc les personnes que vont voir nos jeunes... Et Quirell était bien l'aubergiste timoré ! Voyons voir qui seront nos prochaines guest stars..._


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Blabla : Hop, chapitre 11 avec un jour de retard, je m'en excuse... Mais j'ai eu une journée fatigante hier, et je me suis couchée dès que je suis rentrée, résultat, pas pu poster... **_

_**Bon, jsuis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, y'a des ptits trucs qui vont pas mais j'arrive pas à définir quoi :/ Ptêt un peu trop décousu je sais pas...**_

_**Enfin... Merci aux reviewers ! Wouhou, on en est à 45 reviews ça se fête les amis *___* Mon ptit coeur d'auteure est tout rempli d'étoiles, merci merci merci ^^**_

_**Rendez vous à la fin pour le RaR anonymes !**_

_**Et à mardi prochain pour la suite, qui devrait s'avérer un chouille plus construite et intéressante ^^ (Avec des vrais bouts d'action dedans !)**_

* * *

Les chevaux étaient parfaitement installés, bouchonnés, nourris, l'abreuvoir plein... Il avait même nettoyé les selles, et les avait disposées avec soin sur des barres de bois prévues à cet effet. Plus d'excuse donc pour ne pas rejoindre les deux femmes au salon, qu'il trouva en train de deviser joyeusement sur le contenu de la bibliothèque de la famille Granger. Des banalités donc...

« Eh bien, tu as mis le temps ! » remarqua la brune en le voyant arriver.

« Les chevaux avaient besoin d'être un peu chouchoutés... Surtout après l'évènement d'hier soir... »

La mention de l'attaque des Détraqueurs eut pour effet immédiat de faire disparaître le petit sourire satisfait qu'affichait son amie.

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? » demanda la vieille femme, en servant une tasse de thé à Ron.

« On est restés sur le chemin un peu trop tard, des Détraqueurs nous ont poursuivis. »

« Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en tirer... Ces créatures font de plus en plus de victimes ces derniers temps. Mais si nous en venions au sujet de votre visite ? Parce que j'imagine que ce n'est pas réellement pour préparer l'entretien avec vos parents que vous êtes venus, si ? »

Pendant quelques instants, les jeunes gens s'agitèrent maladroitement sur leurs siège, mal à l'aise. Il fallut plusieurs regards échangés pour que finalement il soit décidé silencieusement que la jeune fille parle.

« Je vais commencer par le début. Il y a quelques jours, un vampire a été capturé dans un village non loin de chez nous. Le lendemain, il avait disparu, et avec lui notre meilleur ami. Mais on n'a pas retrouvé son corps, ni au village ni dans les environs. Comme il semblait très peu probable que le vampire, affaibli, l'ait gardé en casse-croute dans une forêt riche en gibier, on en a déduit que notre ami l'avait accompagné. Et qu'il avait peut-être passé un pacte avec lui... »

« Voilà qui n'est pas commun... Tenter de s'associer à un vampire se finit généralement mal... »

« C'est pour ça que mon père et mes frères veulent le ramener. En s'associant à un clan de loup-garous, les Maraudeurs je crois... »

« Votre famille va courir tant de risques pour récupérer votre ami ? Qui est-ce ? Une personne importante certainement ! »

« Justement, voilà tout le problème. Pour nous, ce n'est que notre ami, mais vu la situation, il semblerait qu'il y ait autre chose. Et cet autre chose qu'on cherche à découvrir par nous même. A chaque fois qu'on pose la question, on nous rembarre gentiment. Vu que les livres ne nous donneront pas d'informations, on a décidé de demander à une personne particulière. Et cette personne, on nous as dit que vous sauriez où elle se trouve. »

« Vous voulez parler de... »

« Albus Dumbledore. C'est vraiment important qu'on le trouve vous savez ! » s'exclama Ron.

La vieille femme s'installa plus confortablement, et but quelques gorgées de thé en silence. Silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes gens ne la quittèrent pas du regard, guettant la moindre de ses expressions, et sa réponse.

« Vous comprendrez que je ne peux dévoiler une telle information à n'importe qui. Jusqu'à il n'y a pas très longtemps, on tuait les gens qu'on croyait sorciers. Et avec votre famille qui a une belle réputation dans le domaine de la chasse aux « créatures de l'ombre » monsieur Weasley, vous comprendrez que je me méfie. »

« Mais ! Personne à part nous ne saura ! On ne va pas le répéter ! Et puis mon père n'a jamais tué de sorcier de sa vie ! »

« Parce qu'il n'en a jamais rencontré certainement. Et vous pourriez très bien essayer de m'amadouer pour obtenir une telle information. »

« Notre ami se nomme Harry Potter. Fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Ses parents ont été tués il y a quelques années par un certain Voldemort. » lâcha soudain Hermione, son regard planté dans celui de la vieille femme.

« Voldemort vous dites ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ce nom ne me dit strictement rien. Mais celui des Potter m'évoque vaguement quelque chose. Albus en saura certainement plus à ce sujet... »

Elle avait murmuré la dernière phrase, plus pour elle même qu'à l'attention des deux jeunes gens.

« Vous acceptez de nous aider alors ? » demanda Ron plein d'espoir.

« Eh bien, il est tard mes enfants, et pour une femme de mon âge, le sommeil est très important. Je vous suggère d'en reparler demain matin si vous le voulez bien. »

« Mais... » commença Hermione.

« De toute façon, il est trop tard pour reprendre la route. Je vous propose de passer la nuit ici, nous aviserons demain. » acheva Mc Gonagall en se levant. « Il y a une chambre d'ami à l'étage, et des couvertures dans le placard du couloir. La cuisine se trouve juste à gauche de l'entrée, vous pouvez vous servir raisonnablement dans le garde-manger. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. A demain matin mes enfants... »

Puis sans laisser davantage de temps à Ron et Hermione pour riposter, elle s'en alla, empruntant un vieil escalier de bois pour se rendre à l'étage, probablement dans sa chambre. La conversation était finie, pour ce soir du moins, et elle n'accepterait manifestement aucune digression.

« Elle... elle s'en va comme ça ? » finit par demander le roux au bout de quelques instants. « On doit attendre jusqu'à demain ? »

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit Ron. En même temps on vient d'arriver, elle ne nous connaît pas et on lui demande des informations sur une personne qui se cache de tous. C'est normal qu'elle soit méfiante. Laissons-lui le temps. »

« Pas trop quand même... »

Ils restèrent un instant dans le salon, avant de décider de manger rapidement et monter se coucher. La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement fatigante, mais il valait mieux se reposer tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à espérer que la réponse de la vieille femme serait positive...

*

**

La maison du professeur était toujours aussi sombre et lugubre que la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Les chandelles semblaient peiner à percer l'obscurité environnante, et si ça ne gênait pas les vampires, Harry commençait à en avoir assez de vivre dans le noir... Et quand il avait proposé d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée du salon, Dobby, surgit de nulle part s'y opposa farouchement, prétendant que de toute façon il n'y avait pas de bois à brûler.

« On est au coeur d'une forêt pourtant ! Il y a du bois partout ! »

« Ce n'est pas du bois pour brûler, Harry Potter Monsieur ! Pas le brûler ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

C'était la deuxième soirée qu'il passait ici, et le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi. Encore une chose que les vampires ne sentaient plus...

« C'est une forêt assez particulière... » répondit doucement la voix familière de Madame Malefoy derrière lui. « Le genre de forêt qu'il vaut mieux ne pas contrarier. »

« Vous... vous voulez dire qu'elle est vivante ? Comme dans les légendes avec des arbres qui bougent ? » demanda le brun, essayant de s'imaginer en quoi une forêt contrariée pouvait être dangereuse.

La blonde s'assit dans un des fauteuils mités, face à Harry, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce.

« Les arbres ne bougent pas, leurs racines les en empêchent... »

« Mais alors... je ne comprends pas... »

« Mais leurs branches elles, le peuvent. Les craquements qu'on entends parfois en sont la preuve. Vous ne reviendriez jamais vivant de ces bois si vous y avez fait un feu.»

Et comme pour ponctuer ses paroles, un craquement sinistre suivit d'un cri se fit entendre dans le lointain, achevant de convaincre l'humain qu'une bonne couverture remplacerait très bien un feu.

« C'est pour ça que vous ne chassez plus ? Pour ne pas... déranger la forêt ? »

« Oui... »

« Pourtant les arbres ne peuvent pas vraiment vous faire de mal, si ? »

Un sourire indulgent étira les lèvres fines de la vampire lorsqu'elle répondit.

« Pas directement non. Mais si les arbres décident de nous retenir jusqu'au matin, rien ne pourra nous préserver de la lumière du jour... »

« Oh... »

« J'en profite pour te conseiller d'éviter mon époux dans les prochains jours. Devoir boire du sang... d'élevage l'agace quelque peu, et il n'est pas d'une compagnie des plus agréables. »

Le brun hocha silencieusement de la tête. De toute façon, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, à essayer de lire des ouvrages anciens sur les loups-garous qu'il avait trouvé au fond d'une vieille bibliothèque.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le même goût, et je comprends un peu sa réaction, mais tout de même... » poursuivit-elle. « Il pourrait faire quelques efforts... Tout le monde en fait... »

Elle soupira légèrement, et se leva.

« Nous devrions partir d'ici quelques jours heureusement. Luce a réussi à contacter un clan qui n'est pas affilié à Voldemort, et qui accepte de nous accueillir provisoirement, le temps que les soupçons des Weasleys s'évanouissent. »

« On partira quand ? »

« Dans trois nuits. Profites en pour te reposer, car dès que nous aurons rejoint les autres vampires, Luce reprendra ses tests... »

Puis elle sortit dans la pièce, disparaissant rapidement dans l'ombre de la maison.

Encore trois jours et deux nuits à patienter donc. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis qu'il avait quitté le village. Lui qui préférait agir, il était servi ! Ni ses parents ni son oncle et sa tante ne l'avaient habitué à se « reposer » toute la journée, si bien qu'il n'était que rarement fatigué, même quand les première lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient.

« Dobby, je vais faire un tour dehors. Je rentre bientôt. »

L'elfe de maison, apparu à la mention de son nom, hocha la tête et disparut aussitôt, revenant quelques instants plus tard avec une cape épaisse dans les bras.

« Monsieur Harry Potter devrait se couvrir, il fait froid dehors. Et Dobby rappelle à Monsieur Harry qu'il ne faut pas quitter le jardin... »

« Oui, la forêt est dangereuse, je sais. »

Le brun prit la cape et la passa rapidement sur ses épaules, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. L'elfe n'avait pas vraiment besoin de savoir qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment se limiter au jardin, si ?

*

**

Elle avait bu trop d'eau. Ron le lui avait bien dit, mais elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Ou plutôt elle n'avait pas pu l'écouter. En même temps si cet idiot lui avait dit avant que manger de la viande salée lui donnerait si soif, elle n'en serait pas là !

Drapée dans sa couverture, elle avait dû enjamber le roux dans le noir (puisqu'il avait décidé de lui laisser le lit), enfiler ses chaussures, et filer dans la petite cabane au fond du jardin, juste à côté des écuries. Le tout à grande vitesse, le froid et l'urgence du moment ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix. Puis elle était rentrée, soupirant d'aise en sentant la chaleur de la maison l'entourer dès qu'elle en franchit le seuil. Étouffant un bâillement, elle remonta à l'étage, et s'apprêtait à réintégrer sa chambre quand un rai de lumière au bout du couloir attira son attention.

Leur hôtesse ne dormait pas encore malgré l'heure tardive.

A pas de loup, la jeune fille s'approcha de la porte, curieuse. La vieille dame ne leur avait pas dit être fatiguée ? Que faisait-elle à cette heure-ci ? Elle eut sa réponse quelques instants plus tard, quand elle entendit des murmures dans la chambre. Ceux de Mac Gonagall et ceux... d'un homme !

« C'est très étrange comme histoire tout de même. Tu es sûr ? »

« Parfaitement Minerva. Des choses prédites il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années sont en train de se mettre en place, et je suis curieux de voir comment tout se finira... »

« Mais ça pourrait être un piège... »

« Même si ça l'était, ça ne reste que des enfants. »

« C'est vrai mais... »

« Minerva, ne t'inquiètes donc pas à ce point. Tout se passera bien. »

« Si tu le dis, Albus... »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce quand un hoquet de surprise retentit de l'autre côté de la porte, suivit de pas précipités.

« Minerva, c'est inutile, reste. Après tout, tu leur diras tout demain n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais... »

« A présent, que dirais-tu de m'amener quelques excellents citrons de ton jardin ? Je crois bien que ma précédente réserve arrive à son terme... »

La vieille femme sourit, et se rassit sur le vieux canapé qu'elle avait à moitié quitté, prête à aller surprendre un de ses invités derrière sa porte.

« Bien sûr Albus. »

« Fantastique ! Mais je vais te laisser te reposer à présent, vous allez avoir une longue journée demain...»

« Oui... » Elle étouffa un bâillement avant de poursuivre « Bonne nuit Albus. A dans quelques jours donc. »

Le vieil homme lui sourit, puis son apparence se brouilla comme son amie déplaçait la vasque d'eau qui lui avait permis de lui parler. C'était un système inventé par le sorcier, qui marchait assez bien. Une variante des miroirs communicants, qu'il avait développé voilà quelques années alors qu'il travaillait sur le sujet.

Elle rangea l'objet avec soin, et se dirigea vers son lit avec un léger soupir, s'installant avec plaisir sous les couvertures épaisses. La dernière fois qu'elle allait dormir ici avant longtemps. Elle ne savait pas si elle était contente ou pas...

Le lendemain matin arriva vite, et lorsqu'elle descendit pour se restaurer un peu, elle put se rendre compte que les deux jeunes gens l'attendaient patiemment dans le salon. L'un comme l'autre semblaient hésitants, et elle ne prit pas la peine de leur donner sa réponse tout de suite. Ce ne fut que quand elle eut prit une bonne tasse de thé qu'elle revint dans le salon.

« Eh bien, j'ai décidé de vous mener à Albus Dumbledore... »

A ces mots, elle vit les yeux s'agrandir de stupeur, avant d'étinceler de joie.

« Merci beaucoup madame ! Merci ! » s'exclama le roux. « Je vais préparer nos chevaux tout de suite ! »

Il s'éclipsa aussitôt, avant de revenir.

« Vous nous menez ? »

« Oui. Le chemin est trop compliqué pour que je me contente de l'expliquer. Et puis il se trouve que je dois justement ramener des citrons à une certaine personne... »

« Mais... » commença Hermione. « Nous allons où ? Avec un bon plan je suis sûre que.. »

« Poudlard ne se situe sur aucune carte mademoiselle Granger. Allez, les chevaux ne vont pas se seller tout seuls ! Et j'aimerai qu'on soit partis le plus rapidement possible ! Une longue route nous attends ! »

Elle passa devant Ron, se dirigeant vers les écuries, suivie de près par le roux qui marmonnait dans sa barbe de vagues choses concernant les femmes.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en route, la plus âgée en tête. Direction... Poudlard !

*

**

Il restait encore une heure d'obscurité avant que le soleil ne darde ses premiers rayons sur le petit village. Encore une preuve de la précision Malefoy : quand quelque chose était prévu, ça l'était à la perfection ! Le voyage s'était déroulé sans anicroches, le repérage de la maison également.

Mais alors pourquoi cette vieille folle refusait-elle d'ouvrir ? Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, il attendait qu'elle daigne ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle elle se cachait. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas entendre les battements de son cœur de lapin et son souffle. Sans compter ses marmonnement indistincts...

« Madame, je suis venu pour vous parler, je ne vais rien vous faire ! »

« ... »

« Je sais que vous êtes là ! Je vous entends parler ! »

Aussitôt les murmures se turent, laissant place à un silence relatif.

« Je vous entends respirer ! »

Il retint difficilement une grimace quand il se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Franchement, elle pensait qu'il allait abandonner parce qu'il ne l'entendait plus ?

« Et j'entends votre COEUR ! Vous comptez vous provoquer un arrêt cardiaque dans l'espoir que j'abandonne ou vous m'ouvrez cette porte ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Un silence un brin agaçant. On ne faisait pas attendre un Malefoy.

« J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, mais si vous ne m'ouvrez pas, je vous ferais jeter les pires malédictions qui soient ! »

L'instant d'après, les verrous grincèrent, et le panneau de bois laissa la place à une femme à l'accoutrement pour le moins étrange. Aucune couleur n'allait ensemble, ses cheveux ne semblaient pas avoir connu de peigne de toute leur existence, et elle posait sur lui un regard flou, et franchement bizarre.

« Vous êtes un Malefoy... »

« Brillante déduction... »

« Vous pouvez entrer. »

Elle recula dans l'ombre, pour lui laisser le passage. Finalement, elle n'était pas si folle que cela si elle se souvenait d'inviter un vampire à entrer.

« Que me voulez vous ? »

Il parcourut quelques mètres, puis avisant une chaise dans un coin, s'y installa comme s'il était chez lui, avant de répondre.

« J'ai besoin de renseignements. Je cherche un certain sorcier... »

« Un sorcier ? Voyez vous cela... Les sorciers n'existent pas voyons... C'est comme ces stupides histoires de vampires et de loups-garous... »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris, mais elle n'en remarqua rien, trop occupée à préparer une boisson étrange à l'arôme fort.

« Les vampires et les loups-garous ? Vous pensez que ce sont des légendes ? »

« Des histoires pour effrayer les enfants, oui ! Le jour où les sorciers existeront pour de vrai, alors vous brillerez au soleil ! »

Dray soupira. Vraiment folle. Toquée, frapadingue, allumée, cintrée, marteau, maboule... Et encore, tous les mots du monde seraient insuffisants pour la décrire. Pourquoi était-il venu la voir ?

« Tenez, buvez ça ! Nous verrons pour vos questions après. »

Elle lui ficha dans les mains une tasse d'un breuvage noir, qui s'avéra être amer. Mais on lui avait dit que c'était quasi obligé, comme une sorte de rite initiatique pour qu'elle daigne s'intéresser à son visiteur. Alors il avait bu. Et à peine eut-il fini que sa tasse lui fut arrachée des mains, pour être tournée dans tous les sens.

« Oh, voilà une tasse très intéressante... »

« Fantastique... Et si nous en venions à ma question ? »

« Votre sorcier oui, oui... Vous avez un avenir bien sombre mon jeune ami... Les signes sont durs à déterminer... »

« L'absence de lumière y est peut-être pour quelque chose, non ? » ironisa le vampire. En effet, une seule chandelle éclairait la pièce et c'était loin d'être suffisant.

« Je vois... Le Sinistros ! La Mort est sur vous mon garçon ! »

« Ca fait un bout de temps... Sauriez-vous où se trouve Dumbledore ? »

« Et... oooh, quel dessin passionnant... On dirait un corbeau... Mauvais présage ça, mauvais présage... »

Elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner la tasse ébréchée entre ses doigts osseux.

« Comme dans cette histoire, une vieille histoire... Le corbeau qui affronte une colombe. Combat sanglant, oooh, oui. Mais la colombe avait la lumière avec elle et elle a vaincu l'autre oiseau... Histoire très étrange... »

« Et Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur lui ? »

Il commençait doucement à perdre patience. Déjà qu'il était fatigué, alors l'écouter déblatérer sur des choses sans queue ni tête ne contribuait pas à le maintenir calme. Il dut reposer une bonne dizaine de fois sa question, avant qu'elle ne lui fournisse ce qu'il attendait.

« Oh, un grand homme ce Dumbledore. Dommage qu'il ait décidé d'aller à Poudlard... Si loin... Vous savez qu'il y a plusieurs signes de mort dans ce marc ? Vous devriez faire très attention ! »

« Poudlard ? Où-est-ce ? »

« Si vous ne faites pas attention, vous risquez de trépasser très vite... Triste avenir que vous avez là... »

« Je sais. Où est Poudlard ? »

« Loin, loin. Pré-au-Lard... »

« Près au quoi ? »

« Le village, Pré-au-Lard... Loin à l'est... Mais il ne faut pas que le corbeau sache jeune homme ! »

La tasse se fracassa soudain au sol, comme elle venait de la lâcher pour empoigner fermement le bras du vampire.

« Le corbeau ne doit pas trouver la colombe, jamais ! Pas tant que la colombe sera prête ! Sinon le monde sombrera dans une ère de noirceur ! Sa vie est sa mort ! Sa naissance est sa fin ! Vous devez protéger la colombe ! »

Puis la femme s'affaissa dans ses bras, perdant connaissance. La belle affaire. Le voilà coincé chez une folle évanouie qui ne semblait pas capable d'aligner deux phrases pleines de sens à la suite...

Il la souleva tout de même dans ses bras et monta la mettre dans son lit. Non sans avoir prélevé assez de sang pour qu'elle dorme toute la journée. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, non ? Puis il se dirigea vers la cave pour s'y cacher avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Il devait donc trouver ce Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ça pouvait se trouver, mais c'était une chose qu'il pourrait obtenir sur n'importe quelle bonne carte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle lui avait livré la bonne information entre ses délires et divagations... Et c'était loin d'être garanti...

*

**

L'endroit était absolument fantastique. Le vent s'y engouffrait d'une façon toute particulière, faisant grincer les portes et gémir les couloirs. Comme si la maison était vivante en fait...

« Cabane Hurlante ! »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, alors qu'ils venaient de prononcer les mêmes mots.

« Je vois que nous sommes d'accord Forges... »

« Tout à fait mon cher Gred ! Et à présent que le territoire est nommé, il mérite une exploration en bonne et due forme ! »

Depuis leur arrivée, il y a deux jours, ils n'avaient pas eu grand chose à faire. Le maître des lieux passait le plus clair de son temps au chevet du loup-garou inconscient, ainsi que Bill et Charlie et leur père. C'était le moyen le plus direct pour obtenir des informations sur les Malefoy. Ou du moins tenter. Car même si les vampires étaient les ennemis des Maraudeurs, ces derniers étaient réticents à révéler l'emplacement exact du Manoir aux Weasley.

La situation était donc figée, et en attendant le réveil du beau au bois dormant, les jumeaux avaient décidé de se familiariser un peu plus avec les lieux. Si les pièces du rez de chaussée et l'étage n'avaient pas présenté d'intérêt particulier, c'était une tout autre chose pour le grenier, découvert le matin même.

C'était une pièce assez grande, poussiéreuse à souhait et ouverte à tous les vents. Mais le meilleur était incontestablement la quantité de vieilles malles et armoires qui meublaient l'endroit. Le nirvana pour nos deux jeunes explorateurs qui se firent un devoir de tout observer.

Et il y avait tout et n'importe quoi dans ces meubles : des rapières rouillées aux livres tombant en poussière, en passant par des tenues passées de mode et des objets complètements inconnus et étranges... Autant de merveilles dont Fred se vêtit pour défiler devant son frère, minaudant dans sa robe blanche en lambeau.

« Oh, mademoiselle, vous êtes ravissante ! Puis-je vous inviter à prendre un thé ? »

« Mais oui très cher, ce serait avec plaisir ! » répondit le jumeau avec une voix de fausset. « Puis-je avoir un nuage de lait dans ma chaude eau ? »

« Très certainement Milady... Prendez vous du sucre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

D'un bond, les deux roux se retournèrent vers la trappe d'accès au grenier, où se trouvait à présent un garçon de leur âge, à la peau noire et aux cheveux tressés en une multitude de petites nattes près du crâne. Il ne fallut qu'un regard échangé pour que les jumeaux décident de qu'ils allaient faire.

« Très cher, venez vous joindre à nous, nous allions justement prendre le thé ! » reprit Fred avec sa voix de fausset.

« Un gâteau mon ami ? »

Le nouveau venu les fixa comme s'ils étaient fous. En même temps il fallait bien l'être un peu pour se balader au milieu d'un clan de loups affamés...

« Allons, le thé va refroidir ! »

« Vous êtes les jumeaux Weasley, c'est ça ? Fred et Georges ? »

« Notre réputation nous précède Fred ! »

« Tout à fait Georges ! »

« Et comment t'appelles-tu ? » poursuivirent-ils ensemble, jouant leur petit numéro de synchronisation préféré.

« Je... Lee... Lee Jordan... Vous ne devriez pas être ici vous savez... »

« Allons allons, Lee, mais nous t'attendions ! »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi serions-nous monté au grenier sinon ? »

Le brun ne semblait plus rien comprendre, et on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Les jumeaux semblaient quant à eux s'amuser particulièrement.

« Le grenier de la Cabane Hurlante a tendance à attirer les curieux... » remarqua-t-il avant de s'approcher légèrement.

« Cabane Hurlante ! » s'exclamèrent les deux humains à l'unisson, faisant sursauter le troisième.

« Quoi ?! »

« C'est un signe mon cher Gred. »

« Tout à fait mon cher Forge... »

« Un signe de quoi ? » demanda Lee, pas très sûr de vouloir savoir au fond.

« Eh bien, nous avons décidé de t'enrôler comme notre Guide Officiel pour nous montrer la maison et ses environs ! La rémunération... Voyons... Quelques fous rires de la journée, ça te va ? »

Le loup-garou cligna un instant des yeux, avant d'éclater de rire devant l'aplomb et le sérieux des roux. Assurément ces deux là n'étaient pas communs !

« Ca me va. On va dire que je viens de prendre un acompte. Maintenant, que diriez vous de visiter les cachots ? »

* * *

_**Questions ? Remarques ? Opinions à échanger ?**_

_**Sur l'bouton vert cliquez cliquez !**_

**RaR :**

**ZzZzZz : **Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Cette histoire est un vrai torture méninges à écrire XD (parce que justement tout doit rester cohérent et qu'il faut rien oublier !) Mais c'est le challenge et l'intérêt de la chose ^^

**angelus :** Moi contente toi aimer l'histoire ^^ J'espère que la suite continuera de de satisfaire !

**Roufte :** Merci ^^ Eh bien pour le coup tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop XD

_**Et à la semaine prochaine ! (Si jsuis pas morte du menu de Noel du Restaurant Universitaire XD)**_


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Blabla : Je suis en retard, à nouveau. Pour ma défense, j'avais trois tonnes de rapports de tp à rendre avant les vacances, et ça a primé sur la fic. Du coup j'ai pris du retard, que j'essaierai de combler.**_

_**J'en profite pour prévenir que la publication va être erratique jusque mi-janvier à peu près. Juste après les vacances, je démarre avec les partiels, et la fic sera alors à des lieues de mes préoccupations, donc je vais avoir du mal à tenir le rythme du chapitre par semaine. Mais après ce cap, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, promis ^^**_

_**Mais trève de blabla, je vais vous laisser avec le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^**_

* * *

A première vue, la forêt ressemblait à toutes celles qu'il avait connues. Des arbres, des racines qui dépassaient juste assez du sol pour vous faire trébucher, des branches justes assez basses pour vous obliger à vous baisser. Le soleil se levait, et les cris qui animaient de temps à autre les sous-bois se faisaient de plus en plus rares, remplacés par des chants d'oiseaux. Rien d'effrayant en somme.

Le jeune humain en profita pour se dégourdir les jambes, et s'enfonça un peu plus loin entre les arbres. Mine de rien, ça lui faisait du bien de sortir, à l'air libre, de sentir les premiers rayons le réchauffer doucement. C'était des sensations qu'il avait dû mettre de côté depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Malefoy. Il passait tout son temps dans la maison, dormant le jour, n'osant pas sortir la nuit car il se sentait mal à l'aise. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas voir dans le noir, et ce genre de don était assez utile quand on ne vivait plus le jour... Et la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu sortir, un loup-garou lui était tombé dessus pour lui parler de choses inconnues, et sa promenade avait été sérieusement écourtée.

Alors il profitait de ce moment, avançant lentement, s'arrêtant de temps en temps quand il lui semblait entendre ou voir un animal. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la forêt autour de lui évoluait : les branches changeaient de position, ouvrant des chemins et en fermant d'autres. A un tel point que quand il décida de faire demi-tour, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il ne reconnut plus rien. Refusant de prendre peur, il essaya de retourner vers la maison, en s'orientant grâce à la position du soleil. Mais rapidement, les branches bougèrent, formant un tissage serré au dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant de voir l'astre lumineux. Malgré tout, il poursuivit encore quelques temps, jusqu'à arriver à une clairière qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il admit qu'il ne retrouvait pas son chemin.

Et aussitôt la panique vint, nouant ses entrailles, l'enveloppant de ses bras glacés. Il s'assit lourdement sur une pierre, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps. Il était perdu. A cette heure-ci, les vampires devaient dormir. Et de toute façon, même s'ils étaient éveillés, ils ne s'aventureraient pas dehors. Il avait cru comprendre que la forêt ne les appréciait pas, même s'il ne faisaient pas de feu..

Et lui était seul, perdu au milieu d'un endroit inconnu, sans aucun moyen de retourner vers la sécurité de la vieille maison branlante. La fatigue et la faim commençaient à se faire sérieusement sentir, et il se voyait déjà attaqué par des arbres sanguinaires, bien décidés à lui faire payer tout le bois qu'il avait pu brûler pendant sa vie. Alors quand quelque chose effleura son épaule, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un bond gigantesque, hurlant de terreur comme jamais.

"Eh bien, les humains sont toujours aussi émotifs..."

Le brun se retourna, le coeur battant à tout rompre, pour découvrir l'une des créatures les plus étranges qu'il n'ait jamais vu, mi-homme mi-cheval. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu des illustrations dans certains livres de Mr Weasley, mais être face à un centaure, qui vous fixait de son regard tranquille, c'était autre chose. Harry était bouche bée, encore sous le choc, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais non. Et il en eut confirmation quand son vis à vis agita sa main devant ses yeux, avant de le pousser doucement à l'épaule.

"Vous... vous êtes qui ?"

"On me nomme Firenze."

"Vous... êtes..."

"Un centaure. Nous sommes assez nombreux dans cette forêt... Mais tu ne verras pas les autres, ils n'aiment pas se montrer."

Le brun se laissa tomber sur la pierre, observant sans discrétion la créature face à lui. La partie chevaline de son corps avait une jolie couleur miel, presque dorée. Quant à la partie humaine, c'était un charmant jeune homme, aux cheveux d'un blond très pâle, presque blanc, et aux yeux d'un bleu azur.

"Nous n'allons rien te faire, ne t'en fais pas. J'étais curieux, alors je suis venu."

"Curieux de quoi ? C'est la première fois que vous voyez un humain ?"

Pourtant il avait bien dû en croiser quelques uns pour dire que les humains étaient toujours aussi émotifs...

"Curieux de toi. Les étoiles avaient prédit ta venue, et ça m'a intrigué. Le ciel ne parle pas de n'importe qui vois-tu ?"

"Non, pas trop... Pourquoi le ciel parlerai de moi ?"

"Parce que tu auras un rôle à jouer jeune humain. Un rôle important si je juge d'après ce que j'ai lu."

"Un rôle ? Mais quel rôle ?"

"Si tu ne peux pas le voir, alors c'est que tu ne le dois pas."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ca commençait à bien faire ces gens qui semblaient savoir mieux que lui ce qu'il se passait. Il devait faire quelque chose mais on refusait de lui dire quoi. Il était assez important pour que Voldemort ne s'en prenne qu'à sa famille, assez important pour qu'un chef de clan vampire envisage de le transformer, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi au juste. Des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie semblaient le connaître, ou plus exactement le reconnaître d'après sa ressemblance physique d'avec son père. Son père lui-même n'était pas ce qu'il avait toujours prétendu être. Il avait l'impression de nager dans un océan de questions irrésolues, les réponses jamais très loin, mais toujours inaccessibles… Et c'était frustrant.

« La vie n'est pas si simple qu'on le pense, jeune humain. Toutes les réponses que tu attends arriveront en temps et en heures, il te faut juste patienter. » reprit le centaure, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne fais que ça, patienter… » marmonna le brun.

« Il n'y a plus très longtemps à attendre. Les étoiles annoncent des changements imminents. Mais il faut que tu sois prêt à les affronter, ce ne sera pas facile. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je t'en ai déjà trop dit, jeune humain. »

Le centaure fit quelques pas, observant un instant les arbres bordant la clairière.

« Pour l'heure, il te faut partir d'ici. La forêt est dangereuse, même pour un simple humain. »

« Sauf que je me suis perdu, alors ça risque d'être dur de rentrer chez moi… Enfin quand je dis chez moi… »

« Je te guiderai. »

Firenze s'approcha de Harry, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à grimper sur son dos, que le jeune homme accepta bien volontiers. Puis le centaure se mit en route, s'avançant entre les arbres comme s'il savait exactement où il allait, ce qui était probablement le cas.

« Comment arrivez-vous à vous repérer ici ? Les chemins changent sans cesse… » finit par demander Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

« Les chemins ne changent pas. C'est juste que vous autres, humains, ne regardez pas au bon endroit. »

Il désigna le sol couvert de feuilles mortes, juste devant lui.

« Les chemins sont toujours là, il n'y a que leur apparence qui change. »

Le brun se mit à observer avec plus d'attention le sol, ne remarquant d'abord rien. Puis, à force d'observation, il commença à discerner de légers indices : une bande de terre semblait plus aplanie que le reste, les feuilles qui la recouvraient étaient un peu plus abîmées par les pas des animaux la parcourant. Il finit même par repérer quelques cailloux ou roches de formes insolites qu'il avait vus à l'aller. C'était subtil, mais quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de vivre dans un tel lieu ne devait plus avoir le moindre problème pour se repérer.

Puis le centaure finit par s'arrêter. Entre les arbres, on pouvait distinguer l'obscure maison du professeur, lugubre et sinistre.

« Je ne peux continuer au-delà. »

« Merci, Firenze. »

Le brun descendit du dos de la créature magique, jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa destination avant de se tourner vers le centaure, qui le fixait avec un léger sourire.

« Sans vous, je crois bien que je serais mort à l'heure qui est… »

« Mort de peur, jeune humain, certainement, mais la forêt n'est pas si impitoyable que ça. Tu ne représentais pas une menace assez sérieuse pour qu'elle décide de te tuer. Pas comme ces créatures que tu accompagnes. »

« Les vampires ? »

Firenze secoua aussitôt la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il n'aimait visiblement pas entendre ce mot.

« Méfie toi d'eux, jeune humain. Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Ils sont déjà morts. Et de telles créatures ne devraient pas exister. Elles constituent une … anomalie… »

« Une anomalie ? »

« Des êtres qui ne vivent plus, mais qui continuent de s'animer. Ce n'est pas naturel. Mais tu dois faire une partie de ta route avec eux, tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons de les suivre. Pour ma part, plus j'en suis loin mieux je suis. »

Firenze marqua une courte pause, jetant un coup d'œil aux arbres.

« A présent, il faut que tu ailles te reposer, et que je retourne parmi les miens. Je suis déjà resté trop longtemps avec toi, jeune humain. »

« Au revoir et merci alors… »

Le centaure lui fit un bref signe de tête, accompagné d'un léger sourire, avant de lui tourner le dos et de disparaître entre les fourrés. Harry l'observa tant qu'il put, puis il finit par faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la maison. La fatigue et la faim commençaient à se faire sérieusement sentir, et il avait plus que hâte de retrouver son lit.

Et dans sa tête, d'autres questions relatives à sa rencontre avec Firenze commençaient à tourner lentement. Pourquoi devrait-il se méfier des vampires ? Pourquoi les étoiles parlaient-elles de lui ? Et surtout : quand viendraient enfin les premières réponses ?

Tout occupé à ses pensées, Harry se dirigea droit vers sa chambre, pressé de s'endormir enfin. Sans remarquer qu'une paire d'yeux l'avait observé discrètement depuis son retour dans la maison. Une paire d'yeux dont le propriétaire aurait volontiers poussé un soupir de soulagement s'il respirait encore…

*

**

Ron soupira. A quelques mètres derrière lui, les deux femmes discutaient encore, animant la route de leur babil incessant.

Mac Gonagall s'était avérée être une femme très savante, et cultivée. Et elle aimait faire partager ses connaissances. Si au début le roux avait trouvé intéressantes les informations qu'elle leur avait donné, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Hermione et elle s'étaient engagées dans des discussions complexes sur des sujets dont Ron ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, et il s'y sentait perdu. Au début, il avait bien essayé de suivre, mais il avait fini par y renoncer. Et maintenant, ça faisait à peu près deux jours qu'il les entendait parler, ne s'arrêtant que pour les repas ou pour dormir. A se demander comment elles faisaient pour avoir encore de la voix…

Et voilà où ça les menait…

La soif de connaissance des deux femmes avait eu raison de son bon sens et de sa prudence. Lors de la pause de la mi-journée, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à les faire repartir. Elles avaient découvert une plante d'une certaine rareté, à l'abri des arbres, et n'avaient cessé de s'extasier dessus. Une heure de perdue sur le programme, qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas rattraper en accélérant un peu, le dos de la vieille femme ne supportant pas le trot ou le galop.

Et alors qu'elles discutaient tranquillement derrière lui, il surveillait la route, guettant la moindre ombre. Le soleil se couchait et ça ne semblait pas les choquer plus que ça.

Ce ne fut que quand il décida d'allumer une torche qu'elles semblèrent réaliser qu'ils étaient toujours sur le chemin alors que les derniers rayons du soleil noyaient le paysage dans le rouge du couchant.

« Ron ? On est bientôt arrivés ? » demanda Hermione, cessant pour un moment sa conversation sur l'usage de la racine d'une plante étrange pour la fabrication de baumes.

« Pas encore. Il nous reste une bonne heure de route. »

« Une heure ? Pourtant tu avais dit qu'on arriverait à la tombée de la nuit ! »

Le roux retint un soupir. Oui, il avait dit cela, le matin même, après avoir étudié la carte fournie par la vieille femme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si elles avaient décidé d'allonger la durée de la pause déjeuner ?

« On a trop tardé à midi. On a du retard. Il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'on ne tombera pas sur des créatures hostiles… »

« Normalement, les alentours de Pré-au-Lard sont assez sûrs… » fit remarquer la vielle femme. « Albus y veille particulièrement. »

« Si vous le dites… »

Il n'en était pas convaincu. Pas du tout, mais il n'allait pas le faire remarquer. Ca aurait provoqué une autre discussion à laquelle il n'avait absolument pas envie de participer. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était le silence, pour pouvoir avoir une chance d'entendre une créature si elle s'approchait trop. Mais des chuchotements avaient repris dans son dos, le babil reprenait. Il retint avec difficulté un soupir de rage, et préféra se concentrer sur l'observation des alentours. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. De toute façon, il ne parviendrait pas à leur faire comprendre le concept de faillibilité : même si ce Dumbledore était puissant, jamais il ne pouvait contrôler toutes les créatures circulant dans un rayon d'une heure à cheval autour d'un village, lui-même éloigné du château dans lequel il logeait.

Peut-être était il le seul à avoir l'impression d'être observé…

*

**

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, les volets mal ajustés ne parvenant pas à bloquer totalement la lumière pâle de ce début de matinée. Tout semblait figé, et si un grincement ou le bruit d'une page tournée ne se faisait pas entendre de temps à autre, on aurait pu croire que les occupants de la pièce n'étaient plus que des statues. Arthur était assis sur sa chaise, droit comme un i, un livre entre les mains, tandis que Remus était à moitié avachi sur le lit de Sirius, sa tête posée sur ses bras repliés sur le matelas.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ça durait. Le loup-garou n'avait toujours pas reprit ses esprits, même si son réveil était attendu avec impatience. Pourtant ses blessures avaient assez vite cicatrisé, mais il fallait croire que son corps était trop épuisé pour reprendre connaissance rapidement.

Soudain, le chef de la Meute releva la tête, faisant sursauter le prêtre. Il fixait Sirius avec attention, une main posée sur sa poitrine.

« Que se passe-t-il, il s'est réveillé ? »

« Il est en train. » répondit le loup. « Sa respiration est moins profonde… »

L'humain hocha la tête et posa son livre sur sa chaise en se levant, avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller chercher Bill. Quelques instants plus tard, il était de retour, son fils sur les talons, alors que le blessé se redressait lentement dans son lit avec l'aide de son ami.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, avant de vérifier que tout allait bien.

« Rem'… c'est qui ? » grogna le loup, jetant un regard mauvais aux deux humains de la pièce.

« Ils t'ont sauvé la vie, alors tu devrais être plus aimable… Je te présente Arthur et Bill Weasley… »

« Ah… »

« Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme. Vos blessures ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. » déclara le plus jeune après quelques minutes d'examen.

« Et j'ai une faim de loup ! Sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr ! Je dors depuis combien de temps ? »

« Ca va faire cinq jours… » répondit Bill avant de rejoindre l'entrée de la pièce. « Je vais vous laisser, je suppose que vous devez parler de certaines choses. Je vais demander qu'on vous apporte quelque chose à manger. »

« Et pas des légumes bouillis hein ! »

Bill eut un léger sourire avant d'acquiescer et de quitter la chambre.

« Tu as quelque chose contre les légumes ? » demanda Remus avec un air faussement menaçant.

« Ils sont bouillis… Tu sais bien que je suis pas fan de verdure, Rem'… Et puis tu ne refuserai pas de la viande à un malade qui a besoin de reprendre des forces, si ? » réplica l'autre avec un regard de chien battu.

« Qui sait ? »

« Rem' ! »

Les deux loups garous se sourirent, avant que le chef de la meute n'enlace son ami, quelques brefs instants, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait été inquiet, puis il se rassit sur sa chaise, invitant Arthur Weasley à se rapprocher. Sirius n'avait pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre qu'ils attendaient tout deux son rapport. Il grimaça légèrement. Ils n'allaient pas aimer ce qu'il allait leur dire, mais c'était inévitable malheureusement…

« On va pas tourner autour du pot, Harry est chez les Malefoy. Mais il n'est pas prisonnier, ou alors ils ont pas le même concept que nous pour la capture… Il était dans une chambre, sans barreaux ni rien. Je crois qu'il est là bas de son plein gré… »

L'expression d'Arthur s'assombrit à ces propos. Harry était bien vivant, mais cela confortait l'hypothèse d'Hermione concernant un pacte établi avec les vampires. Et la raison était évidente. Le jeune homme voulait certainement acquérir leur force pour venger ses parents. Sauf que c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre.

« Nous devrions aller le chercher le plus vite possible alors, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser plus longtemps avec ces engeances du Mal et risquer qu'il devienne un des leurs ! »

« Attaquer le clan Malefoy ? Vous êtes fou ? Vous avez vu dans quel état ils m'ont mis ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Vous étiez seul. Si la meute vient, nous devrions être en mesure de les éliminer sans le moindre problème ! »

« Les chefs du clan sont des vampires puissants. Et leur fils est certainement tout aussi redoutable… » fit remarquer Remus.

« Nous aurons l'effet de surprise ! » s'exclama Arthur.

« En fait… non, pas vraiment… »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Sirius, qui fixait sa couverture.

« Le matin, Harry est sorti et j'ai essayé de lui parler… Mais les Malefoy ont rappliqué et… »

« C'est là que vous vous êtes battus… » termina Remus, l'air sombre.

« Oui, ils savent qu'on en a après eux … »

Le silence accueillit ces derniers propos. Si les vampires étaient au courant, il était fort probable qu'ils aient changé d'endroit, où qu'ils aient demandé des renforts. Dans tous les cas, les affronter était vain. Alors qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé le garçon, voilà qu'il devenait encore plus inaccessible.

« Ils ne peuvent pas être loin. Ils sont peut-être restés sur place en pensant que votre ami ne reviendrai jamais nous prévenir… » suggéra Arthur.

« J'ai mentionné votre nom, vous savez, pour que Harry me fasse confiance et m'écoute. Et je crois que… les Malefoy ont entendu… » soupira Sirius, se tassant sur son lit le plus possible.

S'il avait pu se glisser dans un trou de souris il l'aurait fait. Il avait plus que conscience du fait que si Harry leur échappait, c'était parce qu'il avait voulu trop en faire. Il serait resté discret, il serait revenu entier, et à l'heure qu'il était ils seraient déjà en train d'affronter ces blonds prétentieux pour ramener le gamin.

« Vous avez fait quoi ?! »

« Inutile de s'énerver. » tempéra Remus. « De toute façon, même si Harry est encore là bas, il est hors de question que je lance la meute contre un clan de vampire aussi puissant. Ce serait courir droit à notre perte… »

« Mais ! »

« Mais on ne peut pas laisser Harry entre leurs mains, je suis d'accord. La question est de savoir comment nous allons faire ça… »

Sirius soupira. Encore une fois, il avait tout compliqué. Les choses ne pouvaient-elles être simples pour une fois ?

*

**

La nuit tombait, indiquant le moment idéal pour repartir. Sortant de l'espèce de cabane dans laquelle il avait passé la journée, le vampire épousseta avec soin ses affaires, tout en pestant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il avait réussi à trouver chez la voyante une carte de la région, sur laquelle était mentionné Pré-au-Lard. C'était visiblement une carte amateur, dessinée par la folle en personne, mais c'était mieux que rien, alors il l'avait prise. Et l'avait vite regretté, car elle n'était pas du tout à l'échelle, ce qui faisait qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien prévoir. Alors qu'il aurait dû parvenir à une grotte confortable semblable à celle utilisée pour sa première journée, il avait dû se contenter en catastrophe d'une cabane de bois miteuse, les interstices entre les planches comblés grossièrement avec de la terre, des feuilles, ou sa cape. Résultat, il avait très mal dormi, ne s'était pas vraiment reposé, et son humeur s'en ressentait.

Heureusement, il arriverait bientôt au village. En fait, il aurait du l'atteindre la veille, mais à cause de cette carte, et du lever du jour, il avait dû arrêter son voyage tout près du but.

Ce fut donc d'un pas vif qu'il s'élança. Avec de la chance, il y aurait une auberge où il pourrait glaner quelques précieuses informations sur ce fameux Pou-de-Lard où se cachait ce sorcier. Et si sa bonne étoile était de bonne humeur, elle lui trouverait même une proie appétissante à vampiriser. Deux soirs qu'il n'avait pas mangé, il était plus que temps qu'il reprenne quelques forces.

Il évoluait avec aisance sous le couvert des arbres. Bien sûr, il aurait pu courir sur la route, mais ce n'était pas particulièrement discret, ni pratique. Même si à présent elle devait être déserte, et que personne ne le remarquerait. Les humains avaient peur de voyager de nuit, et il ne pouvait que compatir. Trop peu survivaient dans l'obscurité… Il orientait sa course vers le sentier de pierres, qui lui ferait gagner un temps précieux s'il n'avait pas à éviter branches et racine, quand il remarqua soudain une lueur tremblotante entre les arbres.

Une torche.

Et des bruits, une conversation entre deux femmes. Il aurait pu les entendre, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment. Non, son regard acier avait repéré quelque chose de bien plus intéressant.

La personne qui tenait le flambeau arborait une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. Un roux caractéristique d'une certaine famille, en froid avec la leur depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du blond. Ce n'était pas anodin qu'un Weasley se dirige vers Pré-au-Lard alors que son père cherchait Harry. Ca le confortait dans son idée que le brun n'était pas si anodin que ça, et il décida de tirer les choses au clair. En s'amusant un peu au passage, après tout, ce serait idiot de se priver…

* * *

_**Envie de râler, commenter ou échanger ?**_

_**Le bouton review comblera vos souhaits !**_

_Et au fait ! Ho Ho Ho ! Joyeux Noël à tout le monde !_


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Blabla :**** Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre (pas posté hier comme promis, je m'en excuse ^^"). Bon, il est court (enfin un peu plus que d'habitude) et j'en suis pas très satisfaite... Mais show must go on comme on dit, je vais pas m'arrêter parce que je suis déçue... Je pense que je reverrais l'histoire quand elle sera finie pour apporter les corrections nécessaires ...**_

**_En attendant, vos reviews sont le meilleur moyen que j'ai pour corriger le tir d'un chapitre à l'autre ^^ Alors un grand merci aux personnes qui le font, pour vous c'est peut-être rien, mais moi ça m'aide considérablement ! (et on vient tout juste de passer la barre des 50 000 mots et des 50 reviews, je suis toute *___* )  
_**

**_Enfin, trêve de blabla, je vais vous laisser avec la lecture du nouveau chapitre. Si j'ai le temps, la suite devrait arriver ce week-end, et je reprendrais un rythme de publication normal à compter de mardi prochain, vu que mes partiels seront finis et que j'aurais théoriquement de nouveau du temps pour écrire !_**

* * *

*

**

Remus avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se trouver un moment pour être seul avec Sirius. Quand il n'était pas interrogé par Arthur, d'autres loup garous venaient lui rendre visite. Mine de rien, il était très apprécié, et beaucoup s'étaient inquiétés en voyant des humains le ramener dans un état si déplorable. Il avait même dû insister pour que personne n'aie l'idée idiote de le venger, car la plupart l'auraient fait sans hésiter.

Et heureusement que le prêtre n'avait pas entendu de telles déclarations ! Il en aurait certainement profiter pour monter une escouade et « sauver Harry des griffes des vampires ». Il ne comprenait pas un tel acharnement, surtout quand on pensait que le gamin y était de son plein gré. Mais s'il devenait un vampire, il mourrait, pour se trouver éternellement dans un état étrange de mort animée, et ça il ne le souhaitait à personne… Il n'était pas certain que le jeune homme ait saisi toutes les subtilités de l'affaire, et c'était avant tout pour ça qu'il voulait le retrouver. Pour lui expliquer.

James n'aurait certainement jamais accepté qu'il laisse son fils se mettre en danger de la sorte sans avoir cherché à l'aider …

« Tu m'as l'air bien songeur… »

Le chef de la meute releva soudain la tête, pour constater qu'il était enfin seul avec son ami. Il avait gentiment mis à la porte les gêneurs, et le regardait à présent avec une moue de curiosité.

« Je pensais à … la situation… à Harry… »

« J'ai un peu tout gâché pour le coup, je suis désolé… »

Le brun baissa la tête et s'approcha de la fenêtre, pour contempler l'extérieur à travers le verre crasseux.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, inutile de revenir là-dessus. Le plus important pour le moment est de retrouver Harry. »

« Il est avec les vampires… Et s'il est aussi têtu que son père, il refusera de nous suivre… »

Remus eut un étrange sourire, et se rapprocha de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas certain. Arthur nous a dit pourquoi il pensait que Harry voulait devenir vampire, non ? »

« Parce qu'il veut se venger du meurtrier de James et Lily mais… »

« Il veut surtout devenir fort… Peu lui importe le moyen… »

« Et ? »

Mais Sirius n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la réponse à sa question, la réponse venait d'elle-même à lui : les loup garous aussi étaient forts à leur façon…

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas en faire un des nôtres ! Je ne permettrais jamais de faire une chose pareille ! » s'emporta le brun, dardant un regard furieux sur son ami.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je compte lui proposer, l'attirer avec ça… Tu lui as dit que son père était des nôtres non ? Ca devrait jouer aussi en notre faveur… »

« En gros, tu comptes le piéger… Tu changes Rem'… »

Ce dernier grimaça légèrement. Ca ne lui faisait pas plaisir de piéger ainsi le jeune homme, mais si c'était la seule solution pour l'éloigner d'un péril si grand, il n'hésiterait pas. Comme l'avait dit une certaine personne, avec de grands pouvoirs venaient de grandes responsabilités. Il n'était pas sûr que ses pouvoirs soient si grands, mais ils impliquaient tout de même qu'il fasse certains choix… Et celui-là, même s'il ne concernait pas la vie de la meute, en était tout de même un important.

« C'est pour son bien. Même s'il veut devenir puissant, mourir pour cela n'est pas un sacrifice acceptable… James et Lily auraient voulu autre chose pour leur fils. »

« Bien. La question à présent, c'est comment retrouver Harry… »

Remus soupira légèrement et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, rapidement rejoint pas Sirius.

« Ils ne sont probablement plus chez eux. Mais on pourra toujours envoyer quelqu'un s'en assurer. Juste vérifier sera suffisant. Non, s'ils ont bougé, ils se sont rendus dans la demeure d'un autre membre de leur clan. De préférence un n'habitant pas trop loin pour ne pas avoir un trajet de jour à faire… »

« Tu penses à… »

« Il y a toujours cette vieille maison près de la Forêt Interdite… Ils y sont peut-être… »

« Mais aucun vampire n'est toléré là bas ! »

« Justement… N'est-ce pas la meilleure des cachettes ? »

Le brun resta silencieux. Oui, personne n'irait les chercher là bas. Les bois alentour étaient hostiles aux non-vivants, et ne les accepterait certainement pas très longtemps en leur sein. S'ils étaient là bas, il faudrait faire vite, car ils se mettraient certainement en mouvement pour quitter leur abri provisoire. Et s'ils partaient de là, pister Harry serait plus que difficile.

« Tu comptes emmener qui ? »

Remus soupira de nouveau. Il avait horreur de prendre ce genre de décisions.

« Je ne sais pas. Je te laisse décider. Pas plus de trois ou quatre. Mais pour aller vérifier si les Malefoy sont toujours chez eux… Lee sera bien… Accompagné des plus jeunes Weasley pourquoi pas… »

« Leur père ne sera pas d'accord… »

« Leur père n'a pas le choix. D'une, il est hors de question qu'on soit les seuls à risquer notre vie. On n'est pas de la chair à pâté. De deux, ce n'est que de l'espionnage que je leur demanderai. Et de trois, ça leur évitera de faire les quatre cent coups ici. Ils se sont bien trouvés ces trois-là… »

« A ce point ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée… » soupira le chef de la meute.

« Alors autant s'y mettre tout de suite. Tu veux partir quand ? »

« Dès que le soleil sera couché. »

Sirius se leva, et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son ami avant de s'éloigner en direction de la porte.

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu prends la bonne décision. Tu l'as toujours fait. »

« Si tu le dis… »

La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était que cette impression étrange au fond de son esprit n'était qu'une idée sombre, et que son choix était vraiment le bon. Mais seul l'avenir le leur dirait…

*

**

La torche haut levée, ils avançaient un peu plus rapidement à présent. Les divers craquements qui provenaient des bois bordant la route avaient incité ces dames à passer au trot. Et à se taire, aussi, chose que Ron n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il pouvait donc écouter à loisir les environs, pour constater qu'ils étaient suivis… et par quelque chose d'assez lourd pour faire craquer des branches aussi régulièrement. La question était : par quoi ? Il doutait que la créature, quelle qu'elle soit représente une quelconque menace, car sinon ils auraient déjà été attaqué. Mais ça ne le rendait pas à l'aise pour autant, et il aurait tout donné pour atteindre le village au plus vite.

Et ça devait être l'avis d'Hermione aussi, car elle fit accélérer sa monture pour chevaucher à ses côtés.

« On devrait arriver dans combien de temps ? »

« On serait arrivés depuis longtemps si vous aviez pas tant traîné… » grogna-t-il en réponse.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée Ron… »

« Ouais, ben va dire ça à ce qui nous suit depuis tout à l'heure… »

A ses côtés, la jeune fille retint un hoquet de stupeur et pâlit considérablement. Les filles et leur sens de l'observation…

« On… on est suivis ? »

« Et pas qu'un peu…Les arbres craquent rarement sans raisons… »

« Et… c'est… c'est dangereux tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle en calmant instinctivement sa monture qui venait de tressauter.

« En général, les choses assez grosses pour faire autant de bruit sont rarement inoffensives… » susurra une voix à son oreille.

La suite se déroula très rapidement. La brune hurla, un cri de pure terreur qui effraya les deux montures suffisamment pour qu'elles se cabrent et jettent leurs cavaliers à terre. Malgré son souffle coupé, Hermione se précipita, comme elle le pouvait, pour se mettre à l'abri derrière Ron qui tentait péniblement de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Face à eux, se trouvait un jeune homme de leur âge, aux cheveux blond pâle qui les fixait en souriant. La chute ne l'avait manifestement pas gêné, et pour cause : il avait pu anticiper et sauter avant d'être jeté à terre sans pitié.

« Ronald, Hermione, vous allez bien ? »

La vieille femme, qui était restée en retrait, s'était hâtée de les rejoindre, dès que son cheval avait accepté d'obéir de nouveau. Le cri de la brune l'avait surprise et inquiétée, et elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait, ne repérant le blond que quand il parla de nouveau.

« Oh, ils ont l'air un peu sonnés mais ça a l'air d'aller… »

Il s'avança et tendit la main à Hermione, pour l'aider à se relever. Mais elle refusa, et se remit sur ses pieds par ses propres moyens, époussetant sa robe du plat de la main pour se donner une contenance.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Mac Gonagall, fixant l'inconnu avec méfiance.

« Malefoy… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ron, qui fixait l'inconnu, une lueur de rage au fond du regard.

« Oh, je suis si connu ? Je suis flatté, Weasel… »

« C'est à cause de toi que Harry est parti… »

Ce n'était pas une interrogation. Ni même une question rhétorique. Non, c'était une véritable accusation, que le blond s'empressa de confirmer.

« Harry… Le jeune humain qui m'a délivré ? Il me semble m'en souvenir en effet. Son sang est délicieux… »

La seconde suivante, il évitait l'assaut du roux, qu'il avait évidemment provoqué. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'un simple humain le surprendrait, et il alla se placer presque innocemment entre les deux femmes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, Weasel, tu sais pas viser ? Ou alors c'est quelque chose que ton père a oublié de t'apprendre, occupé comme il était à traquer le mien… »

« La ferme, Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ! »

« Rien, trois fois rien. Juste pompé un peu de sang… »

Ron s'apprêtait à l'attaquer de nouveau, mais il eut la surprise de voir le blond tituber soudain, pour s'écarter du trio. Manifestement, les deux femmes n'étaient pas restées sans rien faire…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ! »

Hermione s'avançait à présent vers le blond, furieuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Même Ron recula légèrement, mal à l'aise devant la fureur de son amie. Mais le blond ne sembla pas le remarqué car il afficha un sourire goguenard. Qui s'effaça bien vite quand un coup de poing vint s'écraser sur sa joue, le faisant vaciller.

« Réponds quand on te parle Malefoy ! »

« Et si j'en ai pas envie ? »

« Tu vas t'en prendre une autre ! »

Il recula alors franchement, se mettant hors de porter de la jeune femme furieuse, que Ron tentait de retenir comme il pouvait. Oh, il aurait volontiers laissé la jeune femme lui démolir le portrait, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une si riche idée. Mettre un vampire en colère n'était certainement pas bon pour la santé…

« Votre ami est en vie… On n'est pas des assassins comme certains… » grommela ce dernier en lançant un regard appuyé au roux.

« Nous au moins, on ne vide pas les pauvres gens de leur sang. » rétorqua Ron.

« Non, vous tuez juste tout ceux que vous étiquetez comme « mauvais », sans chercher à comprendre. Mais c'est une faiblesse humaine, alors je ne vous en veux pas trop. Le seul souci, c'est que c'est tellement exacerbé dans ta famille que c'en est devenu une tare… »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Hermione de retenir son ami, lui soufflant des paroles qui se voulaient apaisantes à l'oreille. Des paroles qui avaient d'ailleurs tendance à nommer le blond en face d'eux de drôles de manières… Ce fut ce moment que choisit la vieille femme, se plaçant au milieu des jeunes gens.

« Bien, je pense que ce n'est pas le moment pour nous disputer ainsi. Pas au milieu d'un chemin en pleine nuit en tout cas. Je vous propose de gagner Pré-au-Lard et de discuter de tout cela… Calmement. Monsieur Malefoy nous expliquera ce qu'il fait si loin de chez lui, et vous jeunes gens, vous m'en direz plus sur votre ami Harry. A présent, en route. Mademoiselle Granger, vous monterez avec moi. Et les garçons continueront à pied. Allez ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous obéirais… » répondit le blond avec un air hautain.

« Parce que c'est dans votre intérêt jeune homme. Croyez-moi quand je dis cela. »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Dans ce cas là, je vous conseille de vous éloigner et de nous laisser en paix. Nous ne sommes pas sans défense. »

Il sembla la croire car il hocha de la tête, légèrement à contrecœur. S'il le fallait, il ferait une trêve…

Le roux pesta, et alla récupérer sa torche qui s'éteignait doucement à quelques pas avant de revenir se placer devant le cheval des deux femmes. Le vampire, quant à lui, se tenait à quelques pas de là, à la limite du cercle de lumière.

« Je suis devant, je vous dirais s'il y a quelque chose… » marmonna-t-il avant de prendre la tête de leur petit groupe.

Il ne faisait pas ça de gaité de cœur mais il était curieux. Curieux de ces humains, qui semblaient tant tenir à leur ami alors que ce dernier ne les avait jamais évoqués ouvertement. Curieux de savoir aussi s'ils étaient là pour la même raison que lui. Curieux d'apprendre ce qu'ils savaient déjà, s'ils savaient quelque chose évidemment. Bref, pour le moment, il avait tout intérêt à les accompagner, même si ça lui hérissait le poil de devoir marcher à quelques pas d'un Weasley. Surtout en lui tournant le dos…

Autour d'eux, les craquements reprirent, mais plus discrets cette fois. La chose qui les avait produits semblait avoir compris qu'on l'avait repérée à cause de ces bruits, et tentait de se faire plus discrète. Enfin autant que possible.

Allez donc essayer d'être silencieux quand vous vous baladiez dans des sous-bois alors que vous mesurez deux mètres de haut et que vous tenez davantage de l'armoire à glace que de l'allumette…

*

**

C'était horrible. Purement et simplement. Et encore la situation aurait pu être pire… Luce avait volontairement choisi un clan comprenant peu de membres, mais tous n'étaient pas aussi bien disposés que les Malefoy à l'égard des humains.

Résultat ? Harry avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande particulièrement goûtu, qui se baladait au milieu de fauves affamés. Et c'était le sentiment le plus désagréable qui soit…

Ils étaient arrivés quelques heures plus tôt, en calèche. Et si les deux vampires blonds ne l'avaient pas encadré comme ils l'avaient fait, il serait déjà en train d'agoniser, vidé de son sang… Et s'ils n'avaient pas été un clan reconnu, ils auraient dû les affronter au lieu de leur lancer un simple regard d'avertissement. Mais heureusement, aucune lutte n'avait eu lieu, et si cette impression désagréable subsistait, il devait bien avouer qu'il préférait cette résidence ci à la demeure sombre et lugubre du Professeur…

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs décidé de les rejoindre plus tard, prétextant certaines choses à faire avant de quitter son laboratoire. Le jeune humain avait supposé que c'était pour ne pas avoir à jouer les nounous, ce qui serait probablement arrivé s'il était venu. A la place, Cissy ou Luce s'arrangeaient pour se trouver dans la même pièce que lui en permanence, même si certaines personnes essayaient de l'attirer loin des regards.

Comme cette Pansy… C'était l'héritière du clan, et aussi sa fierté. Une jeune fille brune, dont le visage lui rappelait étrangement la face d'un petit chien qui se aurait percuté un mur trop jeune. Et qui avait manifestement décidé de jeter son dévolu sur lui dès qu'elle avait appris que Luce l'avait mis à l'essai pour devenir vampire… Le fait d'être presque fiancée à Dray ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde, au contraire ! Elle semblait considérer que séduire Harry (ou du moins essayer) doublait ses chances d'unir les clans Malefoy et Parkinson…

Et heureusement que l'un des deux blonds le surveillait toujours, ou elle l'aurait entraîné depuis belle lurette dans un recoin sombre pour… Oh, il ne voulait même pas y penser !

Il dût attendre plusieurs heures avant que le père de Pansy ne vienne leur annoncer qu'il avait fait préparer l'aile est du château, et qu'ils pouvaient désormais s'y installer comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Ce que les Malefoy et Harry s'étaient empressés de faire, les premiers pour ne plus avoir à surveiller l'humain en permanence ; le deuxième pour échapper au pot de colle brun qui lui lançait œillade sur œillade.

Ils ne devaient théoriquement pas rester très longtemps ici. D'ici deux ou trois jours, les loup garous se seraient assurés qu'ils n'étaient plus au Manoir, et ils pourraient alors y retourner en toute sécurité.

Alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit, épuisé par la nuit qu'il venait de passer, Harry se laissa aller à penser à ses amis, et à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en ce moment même. Si Arthur le recherchait, comme l'avait dit ce Sirius, il pouvait être certain que Ron et Hermione menaient leur enquête également, avec monsieur Weasley ou seuls de leur côté. Et connaissant leur caractère, ils avaient toutes les chances de s'attirer des ennuis par sa faute. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de les rassurer. Leur écrire une lettre serait certainement le mieux, mais comment leur faire parvenir ? Car s'il devait envoyer un quelconque courrier, il ne pourrait le faire que chez les Parkinson… Au Manoir Malefoy, tous ses faits et gestes étaient connus et il doutait que les vampires voient d'un très bon œil un contact avec ses amis… « d'avant »… Au moins ici, il pourrait toujours jouer sur l'attirance de cette Pansy à son égard pour garder le secret. Ca ne lui plaisait pas vraiment d'avoir à jouer sur un tel plan, mais c'était son seul moyen. Et comme le disait l'adage, aux grands mots les grands remèdes, non ?

* * *

**_Et un nouveau chapitre de fini !_**

**_Me donnerez vous votre avis ?_**

_(hem, blague à part, y'a encore une ref pourrie dans ce chapitre, saurez vous la trouver même si elle n'est pas en VO ? ^^)_

_((et note à moi-même, ça devient de plus en plus dur de trouver deux vers à la fin de chaque chapitre XD mais je tiendrais ! ))_


	15. Chapitre 14

**_Blabla : Voilà donc un petit chapitre de transition... Il est un peu court, mais je pouvais pas couper ailleurs, je préfère garder le plus gros pour le chapitre 15 ! Je suis en train de me rendre compte que cette histoire est loin d'être finie, et qu'il y a encore pas mal de choses/rebondissements de prévus. Alors je tiens à vous remercier pour suivre cette histoire, ça me fait plaisir, et j'espère que je vous le rend bien ^^_**

**_La suite arrive mardi comme promis !_**

**_Merci à mes reviewers *___* (et vi, Angelus, je suis sadique, parce que pour le coup, y'a pas grand chose de bien croustillant dans ce chapitre ^^" mais je me rattrape au prochain promis !)_**

* * *

Ca faisait une heure qu'ils chevauchaient. Une très, très longue heure. Encore plus ennuyante du fait que personne dans le petit groupe ne parlait. Oh, Georges et Fred avaient bien essayé de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais un regard de leur père et de Remus avait suffit à les faire taire. Ce n'était pas le moment…

Lee soupira. Il avait plus que hâte de se séparer du groupe des « adultes » pour accomplir la mission qu'on leur avait confiée. Ca en avait étonné plus d'un d'ailleurs, il n'était pas spécialement connu pour ses talents de chasseur, alors lui donner pour ordre de vérifier si les Malefoy étaient toujours dans leur manoir avait quelque chose de surprenant. Surtout qu'il était le seul loup à accompagner les jumeaux Weasley.

Certains des meilleurs combattants avaient été choisis par Sirius pour aller rechercher un humain, et les autres avaient été laissés à la Cabane Hurlante. Remus avait même confié le commandement provisoire à Peter Pettigrow, avant de s'en aller. Chose qui était plus que surprenante. En général, quand il devait s'absenter, c'était Sirius qui prenait le relai. C'était rare que les deux leaders de la meute la quittent au même moment. L'humain devait vraiment en valoir la peine…

« Lee, je compte sur toi pour obéir strictement à mes ordres… Je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sursauta, avant de se rendre compte que leur petite troupe s'était arrêtée, et que Remus se trouvait face à lui, le fixant avec sérieux. Il avait été tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait rien remarqué ! Ils se trouvaient à présent à un embranchement, la route principale croisant un petit sentier de terre battue qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Le moment de se séparer…

« Je… Oui, bien sûr. On fera attention. »

« Bien. »

Le chef de la meute fouilla alors dans la besace qu'il portait, pour en sortir une petite cage, contenant un tout petit oiseau.

« Cet oiseau saura toujours me retrouver. Dès que vous êtes arrivés, fait moi savoir ce qu'il en est. »

« D'accord. »

Lee prit la cage avec précaution, et la fixa sur sa selle de telle façon à ce que l'animal ne soit pas balloté dans tous les sens. Un peu plus loin, Arthur Weasley donnait également ses dernières recommandations à ses deux fils avant de les laisser le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bien, on compte sur vous les gosses ! » s'exclama finalement Sirius avec un grand sourire. « Vous oubliez pas de nous prévenir hein ! »

Puis les « adultes » s'éloignèrent pour pénétrer plus avant dans la forêt sombre, laissant les trois jeunes sur place.

« Booon ! Et si on y allait ? Ce chemin me fiche la chair de poule ! » nota George.

« Je le savais que t'étais une poule mouillée, mon cher » s'amusa son frère avec un grand sourire.

« Poule peut-être, mais mouillée certainement pas ! »

« Ca peut se régler facilement si tu veux ! »

Le moment d'après, Fred arrosait copieusement son jumeau d'eau à l'aide de sa gourde, pendant que ce dernier poussait des cris de surprise.

« Tu vas voir toi je… »

« Pas maintenant ! » l'interrompit Lee, qui fixait toujours le chemin sombre.

« Pas maintenant ? Mais… »

« Lee, mon ami, je le savais que tu me préférais à George ! » susurra Fred à son oreille après s'être rapproché suffisamment.

Le brun rougit, et frotta son oreille pour faire disparaître la sensation du souffle du roux sur son oreille.

« C'est pas ça… Mais si les vieux nous entendent, on est bon pour retourner au camp… Attendez au moins qu'ils soient loin… »

Les deux roux éclatèrent de rire en même temps, mais convinrent de la nécessité de rester calmes quelques instants encore. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de parler pour autant, et alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route sur le chemin principal, ils ne cessèrent de taquiner le loup en mimant une dispute de couple. George était outragé que Fred le « trompe » avec Lee, qui assurait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, alors que Fred s'amusait visiblement à le faire craquer par divers moyens fort peu orthodoxes. Il fallut un craquement sourd dans les bois, à quelque distance d'eux, pour qu'ils redeviennent silencieux.

« C'est quoi ? » souffla Fred, légèrement inquiet tout à coup.

« Sûrement une bête qu'on a attirée avec nos cris… » répondit Lee sur le même ton. « On ferait mieux d'être discrets… »

N'attendant pas les deux autres, il fit avancer de nouveau sa monture, rapidement suivi. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, mais tout était redevenu normal à nouveau. Certainement une fausse alerte. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ce mauvais pressentiment ?

*

**

Harry n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour recevoir de nouveau la visite de la jeune vampire. Le soir suivant, elle toquait à sa porte, un plateau de nourriture dans les bras. Le clan Parkinson avait évidemment des elfes de maison à leur service, mais elle avait insisté pour servir l'humain elle-même, afin « d'étoffer les liens d'amitié entre les Parkinson et les Malefoy ». Même si Harry n'était pas encore un vampire, elle semblait considérer que c'était une chose évidente, et que sa transformation ne tarderait pas.

Il ouvrit la porte, après s'être rapidement changé pour être un minimum présentable. S'il voulait qu'elle accepte sa requête, il avait intérêt à se présenter sous son meilleur jour… Ou plutôt sous son meilleur soir en l'occurrence. Ce fut donc avec un sourire qu'il l'accueillit, la remerciant de sa délicate attention. Ils s'installèrent tout deux sur les deux fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce, le plateau déposé sur la table basse pour que Harry puisse se sustenter tout en discutant avec Pansy.

« Alors, tu as bien dormi ? »

« Remarquablement… Cette chambre est vraiment confortable… »

« Nous proposons toujours le meilleur à nos invités ! » s'exclama la vampire avec fierté.

« C'est ce que je constate… »

Il lui adressa un sourire charmant, avant de poursuivre.

« Pansy, j'ai une … faveur… à te demander… »

« Quel genre de faveur ? »

« Il y a des amis, auxquels j'aimerait faire parvenir un courrier… Mais je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Une lettre ? Je vois. Mais pourquoi écrire à des amis humains ? Tu n'as plus besoin d'eux pourtant… »

« C'est que… Je suis parti sans rien leur dire, je veux juste qu'ils sachent que ce n'est pas la peine de me chercher… »

Il passa en mode « je suis un garçon malheureux ». C'était une expression qu'il n'utilisait pas souvent, parce qu'il avait l'impression de manipuler les gens en faisant ainsi. Sa tante n'avait jamais pu y résister, et lui apportait ce qu'il lui demandait en cachette. Quand à Ron ou Hermione, ils acceptaient généralement de lui rendre un service quand il affichait cette bouille. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'il arrête.

Et manifestement, Pansy était semblable aux autres. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle laissait paraître…

« Oh, je comprends… C'est vrai que ça doit être dur pour toi… »

Elle marqua une courte pause, pendant laquelle elle resservit l'humain en thé.

« Mes parents disposent d'excellents hiboux. On les utilise pour communiquer entre nous, comme ce sont des animaux nocturnes, on peut s'échanger des messages pendant que nous sommes actifs. C'est très pratique ! Et ils sont capables de trouver le destinataire d'un courrier, même si on ignore l'adresse ! »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et se leva, pour venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« Je pourrai tout à fait te prêter un de nos oiseaux… Mais dis-moi, qu'est ce que j'y gagne en échange ? »

L'esprit de Harry se mit à aller à toute vitesse. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle lui demande une contrepartie. Sa bouille suffisait à obtenir ce qu'il désirait sans rien offrir en échange d'ordinaire. Mais il fallait croire que les vampires ne faisaient rien comme tout le monde décidemment. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Que dirais-tu d'une soirée… passée ensembles ? »

« Nous sommes déjà ensembles… »

« Oui, mais nous pourrions être plus proches… » répondit-il en posant l'air de rien une main sur le bras froid de la vampire, l'effleurant en une caresse légère.

Elle lui adressa alors un sourire radieux, et se leva du siège pour prendre le plateau.

« Dès que tu auras écrit ta lettre, viens me trouver dans ma chambre. Elle se trouve dans l'aile Nord, au premier étage. Cette zone m'est entièrement réservée, donc tu ne risques pas de mauvaise rencontre. A tout à l'heure beau brun ! »

Puis elle sortit de la pièce, laissant un Harry souriant en apparence qui se demandait intérieurement s'il n'aurait peut-être pas mieux fait de s'abstenir d'écrire à Ron et Hermione. Où s'il n'aurait pas intérêt à mettre beaucoup de temps à écrire sa lettre pour ne pas avoir à passer trop de temps en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson… Oui, c'était une bonne idée… Il allait certainement faire comme ça…

*

**

Ils avaient vite rejoint Pré-au-Lard ce soir là. Le village étaient en effet assez proche, et s'ils n'avaient pas aperçu les quelques lumières des maisons, c'était à cause du petit bras de forêt qui les dissimulaient à leur vue. Les étranges craquements provenant des bois avait alors semblé s'éloigner, comme si la créature qui les suivait préférait prendre le large plutôt que d'approcher de Pré-au-Lard. Ce qui arrangeait bien Ron, qui pouvait enlever ce souci de son esprit… Pour le remplacer par le problème Malefoy.

Mac Gonagall avait en effet insisté pour que le vampire les accompagne à l'auberge. Ils étaient fatigués, et avaient besoin de repos. Et quitte à ce que Malefoy prenne une chambre, autant que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui pourrait le surveiller. Avant même d'arriver, la répartition des chambres avait ainsi été décidée, au plus grand déplaisir des deux garçons.

La vieille femme les avait amené devant un petit bâtiment coquet, dont l'enseigne représentait trois balais appuyés les uns aux autres. Le vampire avait tenté de plaisanter en demandant si le patron était maniaque pour choisir des balais comme enseigne, mais un regard noir l'avait incité à se taire rapidement. Mac Gonagall frappa à la porte, attendant quelques instants avant qu'une jolie femme aux courbes généreuses ne vienne leur ouvrir, entrebâillant tout d'abord la porte, avant de l'ouvrir plus franchement en reconnaissant sa visiteuse.

« Minerva ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais vue par ici ! Et tu es accompagnée ? Entrez, entrez mes chéris ! »

Elle s'effaça pour leur livrer le passage, et demanda à une personne en cuisine de s'occuper de leurs chevaux pendant qu'ils allaient s'installer à une table.

L'endroit était chaleureux, décoré avec soin. Le genre d'auberge qui donnait envie de revenir, ou de passer boire un verre après une longue journée de travail. Quelques habitués étaient d'ailleurs accoudés au comptoir, sirotant leurs boissons en discutant à voix basse. Ils s'étaient contentés d'adresser un petit signe de tête à Minerva, accordant à peine un regard aux jeunes qui l'accompagnaient avant de reprendre leurs activités.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Manger ? Il nous reste encore un peu de ragoût en cuisine. »

« Merci Rosmerta. Nous avons dîné rapidement. Mais nous ne serions pas contre quelques boissons. Je pense qu'un bon thé nous réchauffera… »

« Très bien, je vous fait ça tout de suite ! »

La vieille femme attendit que la patronne se soit suffisamment éloignée avant de prendre la parole.

« Nous allons passer la nuit ici comme convenu. Demain, pendant que Monsieur Malefoy se reposera, nous en profiterons pour faire quelques achats et nous reposer. Puis en fin d'après-midi, nous quitterons l'auberge pour Pré-au-Lard. »

« Il vaudrait mieux attendre la nuit, je pense… » remarqua Hermione. « Sinon il ne pourra pas nous suivre… »

« Oh, c'est vrai… Alors à la tombée de la nuit, cela ira Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Parfait… »

« Bien. A présent que nous avons décidé du programme, j'apprécierais que vous m'en disiez un peu plus jeunes gens… Surtout vous… » termina-t-elle en posant son regard perçant sur le blond.

Lequel se mit à soupirer. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, du moins en avait-il l'impression mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information s'il ne faisait pas un minimum d'efforts.

« Bon, je suppose qu'il faut que je démarre par le début...

« Ce serait souhaitable, en effet… »

Alors il leur raconta tout, sa rencontre avec Harry, son refus de le transformer immédiatement en l'un des siens, leur voyage jusqu'au Manoir familial et la décision de son père. En apprenant que leur ami était toujours humain, Ron et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Dray continuait son récit.

Il leur expliqua qu'il avait trouvé étrange que Voldemort ne s'en prenne qu'à un simple humain, et avait donc mené des recherches sur le sujet. Mais il n'avait pu trouver aucune information, mis à part quelques bribes sans intérêt. Quand il avait demandé à son parrain, ce dernier lui avait conseillé de voir un certain Dumbledore qui, disait-il, serait capable de répondre à ses questions. Sa seconde recherche toutefois ne l'amena pas à découvrir où se trouvait ce sorcier, et il s'était résolu à consulter une voyante du nom de Trelawney pour qu'elle lui dévoile enfin qu'il se trouvait près de Pré-au-Lard. La suite était connue, il avait rencontré le trio d'humain et il leur racontait son histoire dans une auberge au nom étrange.

Pendant tout son discours, interrompu brièvement pour laisser le temps à Rosmerta de les servir, personne n'avait pipé mot. Et il s'était dit qu'il serait tranquille, mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit vif d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu as refusé de le transformer le premier soir ? Ca aurait été plus simple, non ? »

Le vampire soupira. Il avait volontairement passé sous silence son étrange impression concernant le fait que Harry ne devait pas mourir… en vain.

« Déjà, je ne suis pas une brute sanguinaire. Je ne tue pas les gens par plaisir, comme certains semblent le croire, mais par nécessité. Et ce n'était pas une nécessité… Il voulait devenir fort pour tuer Voldemort, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il devait mourir pour ça… Je me suis dit que père saurai mieux que moi ce qu'il fallait faire, alors je lui ai promis mon aide… »

Il se tut, le temps de boire quelques gorgées de thé chaud.

« De toute façon, je crois que ce serait mauvais… qu'il meure. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, mais j'ai un pressentiment… Il doit rester en vie… Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je l'ignore ! »

Hermione parut se satisfaire de cette réponse, et entreprit à son tour de raconter leur périple, à elle et à Ron. La nouvelle de la disparition de Harry les avait bouleversés, et ils n'avaient pas supporté de rester sur le banc de touche quand Arthur Weasley était parti avec ses fils les plus âgés en quête du brun. Alors ils avaient décidé d'aller voir Mac Gonagall, dont on disait qu'elle connaissait un sorcier du nom de Dumbledore, qui pourrait leur dire pourquoi Harry était si important. Ils avaient retrouvé la vieille femme à Godric's Hollow puis avaient fait route sur Pré-au-Lard, où ils l'avaient rencontré.

Dans le fond, ils poursuivaient le même but : comprendre pourquoi tant de monde s'acharnait à vouloir trouver Harry, et pourquoi ce Voldemort s'en était pris à lui. Beaucoup d'interrogations subsistaient, et ils espéraient que le sorcier pourrait leur fournir quelques réponses le lendemain soir.

Mais le moment était encore lointain, et lorsque Rosmerta revint pour leur annoncer que leurs chambres étaient prêtes, ils montèrent se coucher. Demain serait un autre jour…

* * *

**_Envie d'applaudir ? De jeter des pierres ?_**

**_Le bouton review est là pour ce faire !_**


End file.
